On my Own
by goldpiece
Summary: After Booth marries someone else, Brennan leaves for Michigan to deal with her feelings for her unattainable partner. But what happens when she discovers the wedding was a lie?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So this was an idea I had and just had to get it out there before I can finish with my other stories. I've developed a sort of writer's block concerning them so I need to get this out there in order to finish up the others. I hope you enjoy this as it is a slight departure from my normal stuff._

Tomorrow was a day she never thought would come and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. With a shiver, she wrapped her jacket tighter around her. A storm was moving in, and the precipitation was beginning to mist around her, a gentle warning of the coming rain.

"Shouldn't you have an umbrella if you're gonna wander around in a storm?" Brennan jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned to look at Booth and took a moment to calm her suddenly thumping heart.

"Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. I thought you heard me." He popped open a large umbrella and pulled her in underneath its shelter. Brennan smiled in thanks before looking at him thoughtfully.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your bachelor party?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't take the atmosphere any longer. I needed to get out and clear my head."

"Same here. I'm not one to go to strip clubs and seeing all my friends ogling those women…I just wanted to get out for a while." They began to walk as the rain came in. Light reflecting off of the sidewalk made it shimmer as though it were made of molten silver in the wetness of the evening.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Brennan looked up at Booth's face which was contemplative. After a moment or two, he shook his head.

"No. This is something I've wanted for a while now, you know that."

"I know, but I guess I wanted to be sure."

"Why's that?"

"Well…" Brennan glanced down nervously before taking a deep breath. "I just didn't know if there was anything that would make you change your mind."

"I don't know. I'd probably cancel if there was a terrorist attack or an asteroid hit the earth, or if my best man told me they loved me."

"Funny Booth. Ha ha ha."

"What? I'm being serious."

"Sure you are." Brennan nudged his arm with hers as they continued walking. She shivered slightly as a light breeze blew over them. Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they continued along, neither saying anything. They didn't need to as they moved along. Brennan regarded his words as they moved. She knew he was joking, but she couldn't help but think that there was something that would keep him from saying 'I do' on the morrow. She knew it was what he wanted. He was such the wife, kids and suburban home kind of guy no matter the tough front he'd put up for others.

"Booth?" Seeley looked over at her, curious at her contemplative tone.

"Yeah Bones?"

"How do you know you're in love?"

"It's hard to explain, but I just know. It's…I know you look at love as just a bunch of complimentary hormones or whatever, but there's a lot more to it than that. It's something that I can't really describe only to say that I know who I love and who I'm in love with."

"Ah."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" They stopped by the reflecting pool, watching as mist created by the weather swirled and muted the light reflecting off of the water. "I guess I've never really looked at it from an emotional standpoint. I know what makes up love biologically, and I've accepted that I have certain attractors that have led me to experience love."

"Isn't there anything you can look at that doesn't involve science? Can't you just take things as they are?"

"I take you as you are. I understand you without having to rely on science. Does that count?" Booth offered her a slight smile, quirking one side of his mouth at her.

"I'll take what I can get I suppose."

"I still can't believe the wedding is tomorrow."

"Technically it's today," Booth said as he checked his watch. "Only a few hours to go."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really. You know how I feel about marriage and all that." He shrugged as they reached the end of the reflecting pool and turned to head back. "We should probably call it a night since we both have to be up in a few hours."

"You're probably right. I don't envy anyone else their headaches in the morning."

"Neither do I. I told my brother and Hodgins that a bachelor party the night before was a bad idea."

"I said the same thing to Angela. She was determined though, said something about tradition."

"For someone as non-traditional as Angela is, she certainly goes on about it."

"That she does."

"I'm glad I got to see you tonight. Didn't think I'd get the chance to talk before the ceremony."

"Me too, Booth. Me too." She offered him a shy smile and felt herself enveloped in his arms. For a moment she was content, resting her head on his shoulder. When he broke away from her, they walked on in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

XxXxX

"Where did you go last night," Angela asked Brennan as she helped her get dressed. The artist had on some sunglasses to reduce the light sensitivity caused by the intense hangover she was experiencing. The aspirin hadn't kicked in yet, and her coffee wasn't contributing to any mood improvement.

"I went out for a walk. I wanted to clear my head a little bit."

"Funny, Jack said that Booth disappeared around the same time you did last night. Did you see him?"

"Is there some tradition that states I can't see him the night before?"

"Something like that." Angela circled around Brennan, examining her appearance. Her hair was done, makeup applied, and the dress fit beautifully. She was a vision. "Wow, I don't think anyone will be able to take their eyes off of you."

"Angela…"

"I'm being serious Bren. You look incredible. Too good in fact. Now come on, everything starts in about five minutes. Don't want to be late."

"Are you going to be okay? I mean with your hangover and all?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, the only person who'll be looking at me is Jack…not that I mind. Now come on." Angela ushered Brennan out to the entrance hall of the church. As the processional started, the large doors leading into the main area were swung open. The bridesmaids proceeded through with a groomsman heading down the aisle. Brennan took a deep breath before she could move. This was only the second time she'd walked down the aisle of a church, the first being the bridesmaid in Angela's wedding. Well, it was now or never. She stepped in, and began the long march to the front. She could feel Booth's eyes on her as she made her way down the aisle to finally stand next to Booth. He took a moment to look at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he whispered and offered her a wink. What was it about this man that could create a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach?

"Still waiting on word from your best man," she teased.

"Don't you know it?" She smiled and looked down at the floor. Now was not the time for this. Now was the time for wedding vows and promises of forever. Brennan's chest seized slightly. Forever was a strong word. It seemed impossible that you could pledge yourself to one person for the rest of your life, and yet that's exactly why they were all gathered in this place of worship.

As the ceremony got underway, she wasn't truly paying attention to what the priest was saying, but was merely trying to remember where to sit, stand and kneel in the appropriate places. This was all part of the tradition, at least for Booth. It still seemed highly foreign to her.

"Is there anyone here who can see fit why these two should not be joined in the bonds of holy matrimony?" Brennan watched as Booth tensed. Did he think that someone was going to intercede? Did he want someone to intercede? Was he having second thoughts at this late stage in the game? She opened her mouth to say something, but wasn't able to get it out. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

A cheer reverberated through the church and applause broke out as the bride and groom kissed. Brennan wiped away a tear as she watched Booth head up the aisle with his new wife.

_AN: I hope the stunned silence I'm receiving at this moment is because maybe you thought you read that last sentence wrong. Well, you didn't. But please keep the outraged cries to a minimum, because I promise you that there is more to this story. Please let me know what you think and whether or not I succeeded in making it seem as though Booth and Brennan were getting married. More to come soon, I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Here's chapter two. Please, please bear with me. This isn't a long story but there's gonna be a lot happening in those few chapters. It doesn't look good from here, but it'll be an interesting ride, I promise._

Temperance sat between Booth and his brother Jared, trying to hold conversation with the latter to avoid watching Seeley and his new bride. She was painfully aware of every movement the couple made. She didn't begrudge him happiness, and she knew deep down that Annabelle Chastain was perfect for him. The kindergarten teacher was family oriented, wanted children, and dreamt of the house with the white picket fence. She also shared Booth's religion and beliefs in traditional family values. She was in essence the perfect companion for him.

Because she didn't want to intrude on his new life, she was leaving after the reception to spend a year reconnecting with her father and brother. Booth once told her there was more than one type of family, and though that might be true, she had a chance to get her father and brother back.

"I think you're up for a speech," Jared said to her, drawing her from her thoughts. With a slightly embarrassed smile, she picked up a glass of champagne and stood. She turned to Booth and Annabelle, smiling despite the ache in her chest.

"When I met Seeley, I thought he was the most arrogant and cocky man I'd ever met. But I've come to find that behind the tough guy exterior is a genuinely caring man who fast became one of my best friends. I remember him telling me about Annabelle, and how his eyes lit up when he spoke about her. She has been a wonderful companion for him, and I know that she can give him everything that he wants in life." Temperance closed her eyes for a moment, readying herself for what she was about to say. "Booth, it means a lot that you asked me to be your 'best man', and I wanted to let you know that I love you and I wish you the best in life." With that, she raised her glass and took a sip of champagne. She caught Booth's eye and was startled by the stunned and almost hurt expression on his face.

"That took a lot of guts to say you know," Jared said as she sat back down.

"What took guts?" She was pointedly not facing Booth. Jared shook his head and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Your speech. You should have told him how you felt earlier."

"Jared, I don't begrudge your brother any happiness. I've never seen anything that would suggest he's unhappy."

"Being happy and being in love isn't the same thing," he said in a low tone. "I like Annie as much as anyone, but I can't help but think that it won't last." Jared offered her a small smile before turning his attention to the maid of honor. Temperance sat, lost in thought. Was it possible that Booth had not been joking when they spoke last night? Did he have feelings that extended past those of friendship? At this point in the game, she didn't want to know.

Dinner progressed and soon it was time for the first dance of the bride and groom. Temperance stood by Angela as they watched the pair move across the floor to 'The Way You Look Tonight'.

"Sweetie, are you doing okay," Angela asked. Temperance sighed as she kept her eyes trained on Booth.

"No I'm not. I'm confused."

"You? About what?"

"I'm happy for Booth, I really am, but…I've ruined everything." The song ended and Brennan averted her eyes as the couple kissed. Booth moved off the dance floor as Annabelle and her father took over. Brennan could feel his gaze fall on her, but tried to ignore it. Finally the intensity of his stare compelled her to look up. She kept her expression neutral while she watched emotions play over his face. Her own hear began to pound as he approached her.

"Temperance…" He was interrupted as the song ended. He held out his hand to her, and as she took it, she began to regret agreeing to stand in for his mother. The song, 'You're My Best Friend' began to play and the partners swayed to the music.

"Were you making a joke last night about the best man comment?" Temperance had to ask the question as she caught his eye again.

"No, I wasn't. Would you have said it if you'd known?"

"I don't know." She looked away from him, not wanting to see his expression.

Across the floor, Annabelle stood next to her mother as they watched Seeley dance with Temperance.

"I don't like the way he looks at her."

"Mother, you're just being paranoid. You're still upset that he chose to have a dance with Temperance.

"It isn't normal, their relationship. You know I wouldn't say anything if I weren't concerned for you. I know you heard her say she loves him. How can you ignore that?"

"Because I know the pair of them," Annabelle replied curtly.

"Don't be a fool. You can't ignore the way he looks at her." Annabelle scoffed, but looked at her husband. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Seeley cared deeply for his partner and his emotions were always displayed on his face and in his eyes. Pulling her gaze from her husband she turned and looked at her mother.

"If he didn't want me, he would never have asked me to marry him. I'd appreciate it if you'd let the matter drop. Is that clear?"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Back on the dance floor, Booth brought Brennan's gaze back to him. She met it reluctantly, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You mean like how you did? Oh wait, that's right. I had no idea of knowing how you felt about me."

"Temperance…"

"No Booth. What we feel has no bearing now. You're married. You chose Annabelle, not me. I'm glad you're happy with her, and that you'll get the life you've always wanted."

"Is that what you think is important to me? The house and the wife and kids? Jesus Bones, there are other considerations I'd make in life if…"

"If what? If you'd known how I felt? You mean to tell me that you would give up everything that means the most to you in order to be with me?"

"Yes."

"Well it's too late for that, isn't it?" The song ended and the pair looked at each other for a long moment before Brennan began to move away. "Congratulations on your new life Booth. Now I have to go." As she walked away, he followed her.

"What do you mean you're going?"

"I'm leaving. You have a life with Annabelle now and I'll just get in the way. I'm going away for a while to give you two time together without me around." With that, Temperance left the reception hall with Booth looking after her. Annabelle approached Booth and slipped her hand into his.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He turned to look at her, confusion and hurt etched into his features.

"She's leaving. She's leaving me."

Brennan hurried through the halls and flung the doors open, finding her father waiting just outside the reception hall for her. He looked at her as she marched past him to the rental car he had.

"Baby is everything okay?"

"It's fine, I'm fine." She got to the door and opened it, sliding into the car and closing the door before Max had a chance to respond. He went to the driver's side and climbed in, looking over at his daughter before starting the car.

"Don't you want to change first?"

"I'll do it at the airport. Can we just get going, please?"

"Of course honey, of course we can." Max took one last look at his daughter before driving away from the reception hall for Dulles International and their plane flight to Michigan.

XxXxX

Booth opened the door to the Honeymoon Suite and followed Annabelle in. The evening had gone by swiftly, but it all seemed a blur to him after Brennan's hasty exit. He pulled off his jacket and loosened the bowtie from his neck. He looked up to see Annabelle looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Seeley, are you okay? You seem distant."

"I'm fine, really." He offered her a smile as if to prove his words, but it never made it to his eyes.

"Sweetheart, I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"You know I'm always honest with you."

"Okay. Are you in love with Temperance Brennan?"


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Okay so here's the next chapter. It gives some more insight into what's going on with our cast of characters. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think._

"Are you in love with Temperance Brennan?" Booth looked at Annie, his mouth open, trying to think of how to answer that question. Annabelle knew that he and Temperance were best friends, and the fact that she'd been the one to dance with him instead of Carol spoke volumes about how he felt, but it was something he never discussed with her in detail.

"What?"

"Seeley, please don't make me feel like an idiot. I need to know. Are you in love with your partner?"

"I…why do you want to know?"

"I want what we have between us to work. I want it to, desperately, but if she's more important to you..." The pair looked at each other, tension building in the room. Booth ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I want this to work too. Look, Annie, anything that I might feel in regards to Temperance doesn't need to interfere in our relationship. I've never acted on them and don't plan to."

"Well you say the words but your actions at the wedding seem to contradict that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You couldn't keep your eyes off of her, and after her rather hasty departure, you moped."

"I did not."

"Seeley, you put on a good show for the guests, but I could see the difference. You'd smile when you needed to, but when you thought no one was paying attention, you'd look back at that door. Were you hoping she'd come back?"

"Annie…"

"No, don't. Whatever this fascination you have with her needs to be worked out. I don't want to be second in your life, I can't. I should take precedence, and you certainly don't need any extra distractions."

"You do take precedence."

"No, I don't," she sighed before sitting down on the bed. She fiddled with the beading on her wedding dress. Finally after a long moment, she looked back up at him. "Here's what needs to happen. I am going to go on our honeymoon by myself." Booth began to protest, but she held up a hand for him to stop. "No, just hear me out. I'm going by myself so we both have time to think about this. You need to figure out exactly what your feelings are for Temperance. If when I get back in two weeks you decide you'd rather be with her, rather do this with her, the whole relationship thing, then we can part with amicable feelings. Is that agreeable to you?"

"I can agree to that." Booth knelt before her and wrapped his arms around his wife. Annie allowed the embrace and returned it. The two sat there in each other's arms for a time, Booth occasionally placing little kisses into her hair. "You're too good, you know that?"

"It's not gonna earn you a spot in bed you know. You're getting the couch until you make up your mind."

XxXxX

Annabelle looked through her suitcases while Booth was in the shower. She was making sure she had everything she'd need for her destination. She didn't plan on having contact with anyone until she got back from the Greek Isles. As she closed the suitcase, she let out a sigh. Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas. Maybe she should let him come along so he could see how well they worked together. No, she shook her head. He had to figure this out on his own. If he decided to be with Temperance rather than her, then she wanted him to be happy even if it would mean she herself was left out in the cold.

Annie glanced up as the bathroom door opened. Booth stood there with a towel and nothing else on. His hair was still wet and water dripped down his chest. This separation thing was looking harder and harder to do, she thought as she watched him walk across the room to get some clothes. If Seeley Booth was nothing else, he was one sexy man.

"You're sure you don't want me to come with you?" Booth looked at her as he pulled out a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Yes. We both need time to think this over. I just really wish the issue came up before we went through with everything. Why couldn't you bring this up before?"

"I wanted to do this with you. I told you that regardless of what's up between Bones and me, I'm with you all the way."

"And I don't want this to be something you regret later on."

"All right then, give me a few minutes and I'll take you to the airport." Booth finished grabbing his clothes and went back to the bathroom. Annie fiddled with the zipper on her suitcase as she sat there. This was one of the hardest things she'd have to do, leaving Seeley. She loved him more than anyone previously, and it hurt to think that level of emotion wasn't returned. If he decided to stay with her, then she'd fight to keep him on track from that point on.

As the door swung open again, she looked up and offered Booth a sad smile. He nodded at her before grabbing her suitcase and heading for the door. As he opened it, he turned around to look at her.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." She stood and followed him silently from the room.

They reached the airport about half an hour later, neither saying a word as they went. Booth pulled up to the drop off zone as requested by Annabelle and pulled to the curb. He finally looked over at her as she opened the car door.

"Please don't leave Annie."

"I have to Seeley. I'll see you in two weeks." She gave a gentle squeeze to his leg and got out of the car. Booth caught her hand and kissed her palm.

"I'll be here when you get back." He dropped her hand and watched as she walked away. How had he managed to have his life get so screwed up? As she entered the terminal, Booth sighed and drove away. Now came the hard part. He had to talk to Temperance to get this settled. The only problem was that he didn't even know where she went, and there was only one place he could find out.

XxXxX

Angela looked up as she saw someone walk into her office. Her eyebrows raised in surprise as she looked at Booth standing in her doorway. She glanced at the clock on her desk, and back at the FBI agent.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way to your honeymoon?"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Booth looked at Angela and sighed as he sat down on a couch in her office. "I need to speak to Bones."

"So call her."

"I have. She won't answer my calls."

"Is that really all that surprising?"

"Angela, please don't. I don't need this right now. I really need to speak with her."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"I know she told you where she's going. I need to know where she is."

"Booth, if Bren wanted you to know where she was, then she would have told you."

"Please."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to say. If she wants to talk to you then she'll call you back. Why is it so important anyway?"

"I…it's complicated. I just really need to talk." He looked so lost that Angela felt a slight pang of guilt for not telling him anything.

"Look, I'll tell her you need to talk, but then it's up to her."

"Thanks Angela. I appreciate it."

"This wouldn't be an issue you know if you'd been honest with her a long time ago."

"I know, okay?" Booth stood and headed for her office door. He wasn't going to push his luck with Angela, but maybe he could get some information from Hodgins.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care, okay?"

"I will, thanks." He gave her a small smile, so unlike his normal one and left the office. Angela watched him walk away and again felt sorry for the man. Something was obviously wrong. There was no way he would be trying to track down Brennan if everything was perfect in paradise.

Booth decided to take another attempt at finding her, and scanned into the platform. He made his way over to Hodgins, who was working on goodness knows what. The bug man looked up at Booth briefly before returning his attention to his microscope.

"Hey Hodgins, you wouldn't happen to know where Bones is would you? Did she say where she was going on her sabbatical?"

"Not to me she didn't. You might want to talk to Angela."

"I already did. I know she tells you everything. Come on man, do me a favor huh?"

"I do you a favor and I'll suffer for it later. No can do man, but nice try."

"Come on Hodgins…"

"Sorry, but I'd prefer to stay on Angela's good side. Try Zack."

"Yeah, like that'll work."

"Then I don't know what to tell you, and why aren't you getting it on with Annie? Aren't you supposed to be in the Greek Isles now?"

"It's complicated."

"Dude, you didn't leave her, did you?"

"No, I haven't. I just really need to talk to Bones."

"Wish I could help, but I value my life."

"Nah, it's okay. I understand. I'll see you around." With that, Booth left. He wasn't sure what to do now. After Max's acquittal to which Booth was still surprised he'd gotten away with, he was taken off of anything to do with the Keenan/Brennan family. He knew Max had made some sort of deal with the FBI to be a witness in several pending cases, so he'd even gotten Russ' problems taken care of. By not being on the case, he wasn't going to know where they were that way, but…he still had Max's number in his cell phone.

Booth pulled out his phone and looked up the number. Maybe he could find out where Temperance was through her father. With resolve, he dialed, and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" Booth let out a relieved sigh that he got through to Max.

"Max, this is Agent Booth."

"Agent Booth, how did you get this number? No one is supposed to have it."

"I've had this for a while now. Look Max, I'm looking for Temperance, do you know where I can find her?"

"After what you've done to her, I don't think I'm interested in helping you."

"What do you mean after what I did?"

"I told you to take care of her, and now she has a broken heart. You did that to her."

"Look Max…"

"No, I'm sorry. If she wants to speak to you, I'm sure she will. Goodbye Agent Booth." Before Max could get off the phone, Booth heard her in the background. At least he knew who she was with, but now he just needed to find out how to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Okay so this is gonna be the last thing I might be able to post for a while. I have doctor's appointments all this week, and since I'm being induced at six in the morning on Thursday, I'll be a little busy for a while. I'll try to keep up, but no guarantees._

"Well, let's see what we've got here," Max Keenan said as he pulled a large box out of a closet. Temperance watched as he carried it to the living room and set it down on the coffee table. She joined him on the couch, setting her bottle of beer down next to the box.

"What is this?"

"Oh, just some things your mother and I managed to save before we…well, we didn't want to lose them." Max offered his daughter a smile before opening up the box. He dug through it for a minute and pulled out an old book. "Your mother wanted to do a baby book for you and your brother. This one was yours."

"A baby book?" Temperance took the book from her father and opened it. She slowly ran her fingers over the pages of the old book and noticed the spots where the name Joy was crossed out and Temperance written in over it.

"You have no idea how special you were to us honey. You truly were our little bundle of joy." Max glanced over her shoulder to a page with her first picture on it. "Your mother was in labor with you for eleven hours, even threatened me a few times during."

"Mom threatened you for what?"

"Oh, the usual. It was my fault she was like that; I was getting too close to her, that sort of thing. She even put me in a headlock." Max chuckled at the memory. Temperance smiled at him briefly before looking back at the book.

"Who's this," she asked as she glanced at another picture. It was of her as a baby in the arms of a woman who looked similar to her mother.

"That is one of your aunts, Lucy." Temperance looked at the picture and ran her fingers over it gently. When her father told her she still had family out there, it had been a shock. There were people out there that shared her inherent dna besides her father and brother. Unbidden, another thought came to her, and in that moment, she felt as though Booth's hand was gently tilting her chin up so she would look at him. _There's more than one type of family_. She shook off the moment. There was nothing she could do now except get over that aspect of her life.

"Where are they now, mom's sisters?"

"They still live in Ohio I think. I haven't exactly seen them in almost thirty years."

"Do you think that maybe we could look them up? I think I'd like to meet them."

"Sure honey, we can do that. I think I know who I can call to get some information on them."

"Please don't call Booth. He doesn't need to be bothered by this." There was a stiffness in her back as she spoke. Max just gave a gentle pat to her leg as he stood up.

"You don't think I have other people I can call? What kind of former criminal would I be if I didn't have other contacts?"

"Dad…"

"Kidding, I'm kidding. Don't worry; I'll go about this the legal way." He offered her a smile and left the room to make a phone call. If his daughter wanted to find her aunts, then he wasn't going to deny her that. When he reached his room, he picked up the house phone and made the call.

XxXxX

Booth hung up the phone and sat back, sighing. He still had no information on where Temperance had gotten off to. He was frustrated, and needed to speak to her, but after talking to Max the one time, he realized that he'd have to make his decision without her around.

In reality, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to be with Temperance, but at the same time, he did have total commitment to Annie. With another sigh, he stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. Annie would be in soon, and he needed to pick her up from the airport. He'd have to give his decision then, and he had the feeling that she wouldn't like the answer.

_I don't deserve her anyway. She's allowing me to leave her, only wanting me to be happy. She's right. She doesn't deserve to be second in my life. She's a wonderful person and should have all the happiness in the world. Instead, she has to find out that I'm in love with Temperance._ Booth shook his head at his own stupidity. At least he could have some comfort knowing that both he and Annie would be better off with his decision.

XxXxX

Annie stood at the curb at Dulles International Airport, waiting for Seeley to pick her up. She watched the cars moving past, waiting for the all too familiar black SUV to appear. She had news to share with him, and it was something she didn't want to tell him over the phone.

Finally she saw the car. Booth pulled up to the curb, and then hopped out to take her bag for her. After stowing it in the back, he opened the door for her and allowed her inside. After making sure she was situated, he hurried back to his own side and took off. Neither said a word at first, unsure of who should speak first.

"So…how was the Greek Isles?" Booth looked over at Annie, noting she was looking out the window and not at him.

"Warm. It was nice to have a chance to think."

"And what did you come up with?"

"I still want to learn what your answer is, but I discovered something while I was over there."

"Really? What was that?"

"Well, at first I thought I was having a bad reaction to the food, or the jet lag, but when my stomach upset continued, it made me wonder." Booth looked over at her briefly. Why hadn't she told him she was sick while she was over there? Annie turned to look at Booth and offered him a slight smile before continuing. "So I took a test and it turns out that I'm pregnant."

Booth looked at her in shock, but it was when she shrieked that he turned back to the road and slammed on the brakes, narrowly avoiding the Ford Explorer in front of him.

"You…you're…how far along?"

"I don't know, but if I had to take a guess, I'm about eight weeks. I'll know for sure later this week. I've already set up an appointment."

"Wow, this is…I mean, wow."

"I know. I was a little surprised too. It made me do a lot of thinking though. I still want your decision. If two people don't love each other, they really can't provide the best environment for a child to grow up around."

"Annie, I do love you, you know that. There's no way I want to get out of this, especially now."

"Seeley, honestly I don't want you to stay with me simply because I'm expecting."

"I married you. I'm staying married, okay? That's not going to change." He offered a smile to her, grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. In the back of his mind, he was feeling guilty. Here she was pregnant, and he'd been ready to end the marriage and track down his partner who obviously wanted nothing to do with him now. No, he wasn't going to screw this up. He was going to do the right thing and help provide for Annie and the child.

_AN: And now you all hate me. I suppose it's understandable, but just remember. Nothing in life is that easy. How is this all going to play out? Is Annie lying to keep Booth? Will Temperance finally give in and talk to Booth? Who did Max call about Brennan's aunts? Keep with me, and possibly infrequent updates to find out the answers to these questions and more._


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't forget, my appointment is at four o'clock today," Annie said as she buttoned up her shirt. It was her first day back at school, and she couldn't wait to see her students. Booth glanced out of the bathroom as he finished dressing.

"Four o'clock got it. Hey Annie, could you grab me a tie?"

"What suit are you wearing?"

"Grey with a white shirt." Annie moved to their closet and after looking over the ties, she grabbed one with a playing deck on it. She handed it to Booth, who looked over it for a moment before heading to the closet himself. "You want me to pick you up or meet you there?"

"You can meet me. That way I can get everything I need together without rushing."

"Okay, I'll see you then." He came back out with a plain red tie instead of the more novelty one. Annie looked at his choice and approached to tie it for him.

"What, you didn't like the other one?"

"I dunno, it just didn't seem right with the suit." Booth shrugged as she made a last adjustment to it.

"Love you hon."

"You too." He gave her a distracted smile and kissed her cheek before leaving the house. Annie watched him leave and sighed. Something seemed to be bothering him but he was so close mouthed sometimes. With a shrug she finished getting dressed for the day and left for work.

XxXxX

Max Keenan sat out on the front porch of the three bedroom house he shared with Russ and Temperance enjoying the sunshine as he watched the passing neighbors and cars. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed the number to his FBI handler. After a few rings, the call was answered.

"This is Charlie," the agent answered. Max had only met the chubby, slightly ill put together agent once, and it had been when his FBI file was handed over by Booth.

"Charlie, this is Max Keenan. Do you have those addresses for me?"

"It's not exactly our policy to do something like this…"

"Please tell me you're bending a little rule to help out one of your star witnesses."

"Look Max, I really want to help you but…"

"You know, Agent Booth would have done this for me. Come on Charlie, no harm, no foul. Just get me the addresses." Max could sense the agent wavering. He'd seen the admiration for Booth that the other agent had and fully intended to exploit that. "Look. Don't think of this as something for me. I'm doing this for Temperance."

"I'll see what I can do. Just give me a little time and I'll call you back, okay?"

"Fine. Just please do this." Max got off the phone just as Temperance joined him outside with her computer.

"Who was that?"

"Weekly check up with my handler is all." Brennan frowned at her father as she got comfortable and opened up her word files.

"Why are they keeping an eye on you? You were acquitted."

"And I'm a witness in a couple of high profile cases. The FBI is just trying to keep me safe. I thought you'd understand Honey."

"I do. I just wish that they could leave you alone."

"The support's appreciated. Now, what do you say the two of us go take a walk and see if your brother is available for lunch?" Temperance looked unsure, but finally closed her computer and put it back inside.

"Sure. Besides, I could eat." She gave a small smile and stepped off of the porch along with her father for a stroll through the town.

XxXxX

Booth stepped into the Jeffersonian to get an update on his current case. His stomach gave a small turn whenever he came in now, knowing he wouldn't see Brennan there. He gave a quick glance up to the platform and didn't see Cam there. It was a relief to him. He didn't need to see the others on the team, nor face Brennan's replacement. With a quick turn, he made his way over to Camille's office. As he knocked on the door, she looked up, surprised to see him.

"Seeley, what can I do for you?"

"Any updates on the case?" He made his way over to a chair and sat down heavily. Camille looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Something wrong?"

"Why didn't she ever call me? I thought she was supposed to be my best friend."

"I can't answer that. You know that I knew Dr. Brennan less than anyone else here. I wish I could give you an answer, but I can't."

"I wasn't exactly looking for an answer to that."

"Ah. Well, onto the case then?" Camille pulled up a folder with the Jeffersonian's findings.

"I mean, if the situation were reversed I would want to keep in touch with her. She's my partner you know? How could she leave that? We're…"

"Please don't say symbiotic."

"All I'm saying is that you don't just abandon a friendship like that. Annie told me that if I felt I'd be happier with Bones, then she'd understand and we'd split with no hard feelings." Cam's eyebrows shot in the air.

"That's a bit more understanding than I would be. I would have kicked you to the curb for even having thoughts about another person…you know, that's not true. I suppose I always knew I was the other woman when we were together."

"Yeah, well I love Annie, and I never did act on the thing with Bones, so…"

"You don't sound happy with the solution."

"Annie's pregnant. I just want to do the right thing." He heard a gasp from behind him, and turned to see Angela standing in the doorway with a sketch in her hands. She opened her mouth to say something, but Booth just turned back to Camille. "Oh, and one last thing…this is my last case working here. I'm having another agent assigned." The agent stood and approached Angela, taking the sketch from her hands. With one more nod back at Cam, he left the office and headed out of the building.

"He can't just…" Angela looked at Cam in shock.

"I think he just did. Was there anything else Angela?"

"No, no. That's all." With that, Angela left the office and headed for her own. There had to be something that could be done in this situation. She picked up the phone and dialed, hoping that Brennan would allow this conversation. The line rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Bren, we need to talk."

"If this is another attempt to get me to speak to Booth…"

"I can't believe you. You're taking this whole thing way too far. He's one of your best friends and you refuse to talk to him. Has that changed, or are you just going to keep punishing him for not confessing his feelings earlier?"

"I'm not punishing him."

"Oh really? Then have you talked to him at all because I know he tried to get in touch with you."

"No. I haven't. It's best if I just stay out of his life."

"Sweetie, I say this as your friend and because I care about you. Even though he's married to someone else, he's still your friend and he still needs you. He's floundering right now and I think it's only going to get worse, so suck it up and give him a call."

"Ange, I'm not going to. He has his own life now. He chose her, and I'm letting him have his choice."

"Quit being stubborn. I'm telling you right now that if you don't try to fix this, he's gonna break and it's not gonna be pretty."


	6. Chapter 6

Temperance sat at the bar in the small diner as she munched on a sandwich and read a forensics journal. She was waiting for her father and brother to show up for lunch, but decided to take the waiting time to read. Brennan was distracted however by the feel of someone staring at her. At first she thought that Booth had somehow found her, but the feel of the stare was entirely different. When she could take the sensation no longer, she turned to see who would be so rude as to watch her like this.

"Can I help you?" She looked at the man that was watching her. He was handsome in a very rugged sort of way, much more so than Booth, and his eyes had a slightly hard edge to them as though he had a lot of hidden secrets. The man smiled slowly in a way that showed he was used to getting women's attention as he made his way over to her and sat in the unoccupied seat next to her.

"The name's Gavin Maguire."

"Thank you for that bit of information Mr. Maguire, but you've failed to answer my question." Temperance looked squarely at him, watching as amusement danced over his features.

"I couldn't help but notice you over here all by yourself. A beautiful woman like you should always have company."

"It's a good thing then that I'm waiting for my company to arrive." She turned back to her journal, and let out a sigh of frustration when he didn't leave. In fact, the man kept staring at her.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind a little company until then."

"Actually I was doing perfectly well on my own."

"Come now, that's no way to speak to someone who's only trying to be courteous. As a matter of fact, you've got my interest peaked. I don't think I've seen you round these parts before."

"You're from around here then?"

"That I am. Matter of fact, I own the shooting range just outside town. You should stop by sometime, maybe I can show you a thing or two about guns."

"With all due respect Mr. Maguire…"

"Please call me Gavin." He smiled again at Brennan, an easy look meant to make her more comfortable. Temperance offered a tight smile in return.

"There's no need to teach me about guns. I'm quite proficient with them."

"Then come down for some target practice. We don't get many women in there." Gavin reached into a pocket and pulled out a business card. Brennan glanced at it briefly before setting it down onto the counter.

"I'll consider it."

"Would you also consider maybe joining me for some coffee?"

"It's a little presumptuous of you to assume I'm interested, don't you think?"

"Way I see it, there's no harm in asking. You'll either join me or not." The bell to the diner tinkled as the door swung open. Max and Russ entered the restaurant, looking around for Temperance. When she spotted them, she gathered up her belongings and stood up.

"You're right; there is no harm in asking." With that, she left Gavin sitting at the counter as she met her family and headed to a booth in the far corner of the little diner. Max glanced over at the bar as the three of them sat down.

"Who's that," he asked once they were comfortable.

"He owns the shooting range outside of town."

"Hmmmmm…" Max watched as the young man looked once at Temperance before he left the diner.

"Dad, don't start. Sometimes you're as bad as…" Brennan cut herself off before she mentioned Booth. In a small part of the back of her mind, she couldn't help but worry about him just a little. Her last conversation with Angela had her concern raised for the agent. Maybe she should call him. She shook the thought out of her mind. No, there would be no chance of getting over him that way.

"I got your aunt's information." Temperance looked up sharply at her father. Her heart beat a little faster at the news.

"Which one?"

"Well both, but since your aunt Lucy doesn't care much for me I'm planning to contact your aunt Gayle, unless of course you'd like to do it."

"No, it's okay. I don't know how she would take the news."

"Okay honey, I can do that." Max smiled at her and covered her hand with his own. She smiled at the gentle gesture before turning to Russ.

"So what do you think about all of this?"

"I think it's great. The more family, the better I say." Russ offered her a wink, and conversation ceased when the waitress approached to take their orders.

XxXxX

Max sat on the front porch of the house as he watched the sun set. He had his cell phone in one hand and the phone number to his former sister-in-law in the other. Max flipped open the phone and stared at it for quite a while, contemplating whether or not to make the call. His trial had national coverage due to the fact that he'd murdered the Deputy Director of the FBI, and he had no idea how Gayle would feel about a call. He was however doing this for Temperance, so there was no option in his mind. After a deep breath he dialed the number and waited for the line to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Gayle, this is Max Keenan."

"You've got some nerve calling here Max. Here we thought you, Ruth and the kids dead all these years."

"I understand your frustration Gayle, and if it were up to me, I'd still leave you alone. Temperance however wants to meet you."

"Temperance?"

"Yes. I mean Joy. We renamed her when we disappeared."

"So the kids are…"

"Alive and safe. They really would like to meet you and Lucy." There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Max felt uncomfortable in the silence, but said nothing, letting Gayle make up her mind about any meeting they could have.

"I'm having Thanksgiving at my home this year. Lucy and I alternate."

"Okay."

"Would you like to join us?"

"We'd love to. Will your kids be there? If I remember right your daughter Esther and Joy looked quite a bit alike."

"They'll be there. I can't say how anyone else will take this reunion."

"We can deal with it when it comes to that."

"Then I'll see you here Thanksgiving day."

"We look forward to it." Max finished the phone call, smiling. His daughter would have the family she'd longed for and he could try to make amends to the other people he'd hurt by their disappearance so long before.

XxXxX

"Are you sure about this dad?" Temperance was nervous as they drove into Elyria, Ohio. She fiddled with the chunky red necklace she wore and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She sat in the front seat next to her father as Russ, his fiancée Amy and her two daughters sat in the back two rows of the rented minivan.

"I talked to Gayle on the phone and she's fine with this. She wants to meet you. Stop worrying honey."

"But how do you know that she's…I mean she thought we were dead, didn't she?"

"I'll admit, she was a little surprised to hear from me, but after the initial shock wore off, she was quite amenable with the whole thing."

" Tempe, don't worry. Look at the family you're getting." Russ offered her a smile as she looked back at him. His fiancée Amy grinned at her as well.

"Well won't there be some resentment at the fact that we've been hidden away all this time?"

"Water under the bridge. I promise, everything will be fine." Max stopped the car in front of a modest two story home. Snow fell gently on the ground, and Temperance pulled her coat a little tighter around her. At her apprehensive look, Max gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder as they made their way to the front door. He knocked, and turned to look at his family. "Here we are."

The door slowly opened and a middle aged woman with brown hair opened the door. She looked over the group for a moment, and then her gaze fell onto Brennan, who was fiddling with her mother's ring. The older woman gasped and held a hand up to her mouth.

"Joy? Joy Keenan?" She looked over the group again, this time settling onto Russ. "And you're Kyle?"

"Actually it's Temperance and Russ now."

"Well whoever, it's wonderful to see you!" With that, Gayle enveloped Temperance in a hug and started to cry. "Ruthie's children! We thought you were…and then Max called. We've missed you!" She let go of Temperance and hugged Russ before stepping back to look at the pair. "Goodness, Esther really does look like you. Please come in and get out of this cold." Gayle began to usher the group into the house and out of the cold. Before Max came in, he looked over his shoulder. He squinted as he scanned the opposite side of the street, absolutely sure he was being watched.

As he continued to look, he saw him standing there watching the family. This was not good. He'd been assured that he and his family would be left alone and yet they were being followed, of that he was sure.

"Max, are you coming," Gayle asked after the others were inside.

"In a minute. I just have to make a phone call first." He smiled at Gayle before pulling out his phone and hitting the speed dial for his handler. Gayle gave him a small nod and stepped inside to give him privacy. As the phone line picked up, Max heaved a sigh. "Charlie, we've got a problem."

XxXxX

Annie looked over the crowd of people at the house, looking for Seeley. He'd somehow managed to slip away from the family gathering, and his son was looking for him. She frowned as she scanned the crowd once more and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jared, don't do that. You scared me."

"Sorry about that. You look upset, something wrong?"

"Have you seen Seeley?"

"I think I saw him heading for the office. You want me to get him?"

"Could you? Parker's looking for him but won't leave Rebecca's side."

"Sure. Why don't you go have a seat? You probably need the rest." Annie smiled at Jared and gave a short nod as he walked off in the direction of the office set up for Annie and his brother. The door to the room was slightly ajar and Jared pushed it open, quietly walking up behind his brother. When he saw what he was doing he scowled. "Please tell me you haven't taken up gambling again?"

"Jesus Jared, you scared the hell out of me."

"Maybe it's just as well. What the hell are you doing on a poker website?"

"It's a free site, I'm not gambling anything." Jared approached the computer and shut it off, glaring at a protesting Seeley.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to mess up your life?"

"My life is already messed up, why does it matter if anything else goes wrong?" Booth ran fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. He shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair, frustrated. "Ever since the wedding things have been getting worse and worse."

"Is life with Annie that bad?"

"No, it isn't about Annie. We're in this whole thing together, but nothing feels right anymore."

"This isn't about Temperance is it? I've heard you've been moping around pretty badly."

"Anything to do with her is off limits. I don't discuss her; she's not a part of my life anymore. That has been made abundantly clear." Booth stood up and began pacing the small office space. Jared watched him silently for a minute before clapping him on a shoulder.

"Then I don't know what to tell you Bro. See someone… get some help. You're screwing up more than just your life, and I know you know that." Booth just looked at his brother, not responding. It was true; he was messing with more people than just his life. "And one other thing…"

"Yeah?"

"If I hear about you doing anymore gambling whether it's a free website or not, I'm personally coming to kick your ass, you got that?"

_AN: So Booth's problems are increasing no? Stick around to find out how all of this will be resolved_.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Okay if y'all could do me a favor and reread the story, I've made a few changes to some of the chapters, mainly chapters three and four. You might notice them, or might not, but it's important little adjustments that are relevant to where I'm going with this story. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this, and I'd love to hear your input about Gavin. Do you think he's good, bad, charming, a little creepy…whatever._

_And to those of you who asked before, I'm doing great and so is my son, Alex, who is three weeks old today. He's absolutely adorable and I love him to death._

Charlie hurried around his cubicle making sure he had everything in order before needing to go out of town. He was nervous as this was his first time dealing with a case like that of Max Keenan. When he'd gotten the call Thanksgiving night that someone was following Max he'd been shocked. No one was supposed to know where Max was.

He looked over his desk area one last time before gathering a few files and heading from the Hoover Building. As the elevator doors opened he ran headlong into Booth. The older agent steadied him before looking Charlie over.

"You okay? In a bit of a hurry there?" Booth stepped away from Charlie, smoothing down his own black tie down.

"I've got to catch a flight out of town. A witness for one of my cases is in trouble. I've got to go and sort it out."

"Well you have fun with that." Booth patted the agent on the shoulder and went on his way to his office. He had some paperwork to finish and a few leads to follow up on for the day.

"Agent Booth, you've done surveillance work before right?"

"Yeah, of course I have."

"Any advice? I've got to do some on my witness. He says he's being followed."

"Stay out of the way and don't get caught."

"That's it?"

"Absolutely. Now if you don't mind, I've got some work to take care of."

"No, of course Agent Booth." Charlie stepped into the elevator juggling the files in his hands. Booth watched as the elevator doors shut and shook his head. The kid was eager, but still had a lot to learn about working active cases. He headed to his office hoping the Intel on his current case was in. The case was wearing and in the two years along with other cases. Now without his work at the Jeffersonian he could concentrate on this case. Reaching his office, he was surprised to see his boss in the room.

"Sir, can I help you with anything?"

"Have a seat Booth." Seeley sat down behind his desk and watched as Cullen paced the office. "I've received some information regarding the Costello's."

"What about them? The undercover work hasn't been discovered has it?"

"No, but it looks like they've hired a hit man."

"Hit man? Who are they after?"

XxXxX

"Angela, I only met the man once, and he was a little arrogant for my taste." Brennan walked down the aisle of the grocery store gathering the items on her shopping list.

"You said that about Booth and we know how that turned out." 

"Yes, we do." The answer was terse and Angela cringed on her end of the line.

"I only meant that you two became such good friends, that's all."

"How is he, you know…Booth?"

"You still haven't called him?"

"No Ange, I haven't. I don't see a need."

"Don't see a need? Sweetie…"

"Well what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to say, 'Gee Booth, I'm glad everything is going so well in your life right now what with the wife and the white picket fence…?"

"And the baby on the way," Angela added.

"Baby?" Temperance rounded the corner in a daze, colliding with the man standing there. The sound of multiple cracks drew her attention to the busted carton of eggs dripping down the clothing of Gavin Maguire. "Angela, I've got to go. She clicked her phone shut and looked up apologetically. "I am so sorry."

"So should I send you the cleaning bill?" Brennan glanced down at his clothes and laughed. Gavin wore a white tee-shirt with a little angel on top of a tree as it sang. Above the angel were the words, 'Hark the Angel Harold Sings'. He also wore a pair of old faded jeans that hugged him in just the right spots.

"There has to be a way I can make this up to you."

"Well, it is the holiday season and a time for giving. You could give me the honor of joining me for coffee."

"Only coffee?"

"I'm not greedy, and I figure if coffee goes well then dinner and some holiday shopping at Bronner's is in order."

"Okay. Where should I meet you?"

"No, I'm a gentleman and insist on picking you up."

"Well no offense, but I'm really not into the whole alpha-male display."

"I don't know so much about that, but being gentlemanly just shows respect for the others around them." Brennan looked at him for a long moment as she contemplated what he said. Booth had almost always treated her that way as well as act protectively when she was in a relationship. Perhaps he was just treating her with respect.

"Fine, you can pick me up for a coffee date."

"I look forward to it," Gavin smiled at her before walking away, egg still dripping from his clothes.

XxXxX

Charlie sat in his car across from the Brennan household. He was extremely cold in the December chill, but kept the power off in his car to remain more inconspicuous. A rustling in the bushes and trees caught his attention because there was no wind to speak of. Curious, he got out of the car to investigate the movement. As he approached the copse of bushes, he blew on his hands to warm them. Everything looked quiet, the movement had ceased so he supposed there was nothing going on. He turned to head back to his car when he heard a noise behind him. Before he could see the cause of the sound, something hit him over the head and he collapsed into the snow, unconscious.

XxXxX

"Dad, it's just coffee. Don't worry about me. I can handle myself." Brennan checked her appearance in the mirror before turning to face her father.

"Honey, I'm just worried about you, that's all. You don't know anything about him."

"Which is why I'm joining him for coffee." She heard the doorbell ring and turned back to the mirror for one final check. "You will be nice and not threaten him or give him an interrogation."

"Whatever you say Baby." Max gave his daughter a smile as both headed to the living room. Temperance sighed as she took in the sight of Russ standing toe to toe with Gavin, both of them with crossed arms though the latter was much more relaxed.

"Ah Temperance, you look wonderful." He smiled at her before glancing at Max. The ex-con looked back at the younger man, a grim expression on his face. Brennan looked at her father pointedly and moved away toward the front door.

"I'll be back later dad." With that, she guided Gavin from the house. As the door shut, Max could hear Gavin ask, 'You live with your parents?' After a shake of his head, he looked over at Russ.

"I don't like him. Something seems off about him."

"I tend to agree with you. I'm sure she'll be fine though, it is Tempe we're talking about." With a shake of his head, Max reached for his coat on a coat rack by the front door.

"I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back later."

"Okay. And dad?"

"Yeah Russ?"

"Please don't follow Tempe; you know she won't like that."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Max patted Russ on the shoulder and left the house for the cold air of the evening. He stretched his arms a little and pulled the coat tighter around him. Quickly he glanced up and down the street. It didn't hurt to check for anything suspicious especially if he was being followed. Across the street sat a car, snow collecting gently on its surface. The way the snow was collecting didn't look right. Slowly, Max made his way toward the car, cautiously looking for any sign of danger.

As he rounded the corner, he noticed the driver's side door was open, and nobody was in sight. Looking around, he noticed footprints in the snow leading back to some bushes. As quietly as he could, he made his way to the small copse and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. There on the ground lay Charlie, a man he'd only met once, bleeding and turning a slight blue tinge. Max tried to rouse the agent, but to no avail. He was out cold.

"Damn," Max muttered as he pulled out his cell phone. The agent needed help and fast if he was going to survive the December chill.


	8. Chapter 8

I'll have a blue Christmas without you

I'll be so blue thinking about you

Decorations of red

On a green Christmas tree

Don't mean a thing

If you're not here with me.

Booth sighed as he went over the paper work for a case he was testifying on. He was due in court the next day and wanted to go over the facts one more time. There was only a week and a half until Christmas, and luckily he would be home in time for the holiday. Being away from his family was not something he wanted right now. He still had to get a Christmas gift for Parker, but hadn't found the perfect thing yet. Booth sighed and glanced at the clock. It was too late to call his son. Maybe he could call Annie and find out how things were on the home front. As he mused over the possibilities, his phone rang. Hoping it would be someone to cheer him up, he answered without checking the caller id.

"Booth."

"Agent Booth, I hope I didn't disturb you." Booth groaned inwardly. If his boss was calling, it couldn't be good.

"No, of course not sir. I was just going over my case files. What can I do for you?"

"An FBI agent from our office was injured while working a case. He's out in your neck of the woods and I'd like you to head out to Flint once you're done testifying and find out what happened to him."

"Sir, who was it?"

"The details I have are still sketchy, but I'm sending you an e-mail with all of the information."

"So I should only be out here an additional day, right?"

"Two. Your flight is being changed from Friday to Sunday."

"That's cutting it close to the holidays don't you think?"

"Don't worry Agent Booth; we'll have you home by then. God knows you deserve a break."

"Thank you. Has there been any word yet on who the hit man was hired to kill?"

"I spoke with Agent Sorenson about that. It seems that a witness on another case has somehow been involved with the Costello's. Sorenson is trying to get the name, but the order came from higher up the totem pole so he's poking around."

"As soon as you know…"

"I'll let you know."

"And keep someone with Annie. In her condition I'd prefer she not be alone too long…just in case."

"Anyone in particular?"

"How about Randall?"

"Randall? He's a pathologist. How is he going to protect her?"

"He was in the Marines. He has enough training to keep her safe."

"If you say so Booth. This is on your hands just like taking your squint out in the field."

"Understood." Booth clenched his jaw a bit. He could understand Brennan not talking to him at first, but things were getting ridiculous. It had been four months and still he'd not heard from her. Fine. When she came back from her sabbatical then they could just consult on cases… if he decided to return to working with the Jeffersonian.

It took a minute for him to realize that Cullen was no longer on the line. He flipped his phone shut and threw it on the nightstand. Maybe he should just get out of the room for a while and clear his head. Booth hauled himself up off the bed and grabbed his keys. The cold December air would probably do him some good.

XxXxX

"Yes, we'll have the all you can eat chicken meal and the Bavarian Sausage as well." Gavin smiled at the waitress as Brennan cleared her throat. Apparently she wasn't heard as the waitress turned and winked at Gavin.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Actually I would like…" Brennan began but was cut off by Gavin.

"Don't worry, I've got it. You're going to love the food."

"I'm sure I would but…"

"It's the best, I promise."

"Gavin, I'm a vegetarian." Gavin's mouth formed an 'oh' as he colored a little bit. He cleared his throat and looked back up to the waitress.

"Well, I guess let's not do the chicken, and I can stick with the sausage. Temperance, what would you like?"

"I'll have spinach tortellini with seasonal vegetables." Even though she smiled up at the waitress, Brennan was a little bit annoyed. Booth never, ever ordered for her…well that wasn't exactly true. Once he was familiar with her likes and dislikes he could order for her. He never was so presumptuous early on to think he knew what she liked. Obviously Gavin was a different story.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I should have asked you first. I just assumed."

"No, it's okay. Statistically most people include meat in their diet. It was a normal assumption that I would be one of those people."

"Well, I hope I can make it up to you this evening. I was thinking that after this we could go to Bronner's. The store is dedicated entirely to Christmas, so if you love the holiday, you'll love the store."

"Christmas is sort of a false holiday in that it was only celebrated in December to convert Romans over to Christianity. December twenty fifth was a celebration for the risen sun, so early Christians chose the same day to celebrate the Risen Son. Christ's birth wasn't even considered important to the early church. It was the myth of his resurrection that was important." Brennan finished the speech as Gavin continued to stare at her, shaking his head slightly. For a brief moment, Temperance felt that she might have offended him, as she would have Booth. A slight smile overtook her as she remembered a very stoned Agent Booth in her lab with an elf hat on.

"So I guess no Bronner's then? I am just oh for two tonight."

"Oh for two?" She looked at him curiously, wondering what exactly she wasn't getting from the conversation. Gavin looked at her for a moment, not sure if she was playing clueless or not.

"Yeah, you know like in sports? It's a win/loss record?" Understanding lit up her eyes. For someone so smart, she was a bit clueless. He couldn't believe it.

"What other thoughts did you have for the evening?"

"Well, for one I was thinking that we could go on a carriage ride, or if you're up for it, there's also tobogganing and ice skating." He reached across the table and placed his hand over hers. She looked down at their joined hands for a minute then met Gavin's gaze.

"A carriage ride sounds perfect."

XxXxX

Booth walked around the Greek town casino, his poker chip clutched tightly in his hand. His head swung left and right looking at the slot machines and table action. He felt a few beads of sweat on his forehead, and reached up to wipe them off. He walked farther along and paused as he watched the poker tables. The game was in progress, and he felt himself being drawn to the table. His hands itched to have the cards in them, wanted the rush that the game could supply. Slowly he made his way over to the table, standing behind the players, his hands clutching tightly into themselves. As the game ended, one player got up from the table. Booth made his way to the empty seat and sat down. Reaching for his wallet, he paused. Across the way he caught a flash of auburn hair. His heart began to pound. Could she really be here in the casino?

"Hey buddy, you gonna play or what?" The dealer looked at Booth impatiently.

"You know what, no. I've changed my mind." Booth stood and chased after her. He knew it had to be her. She had to be here, but what was she doing in a casino? Looking left and right, he sighed. She'd disappeared from sight. "Damn it." He ran his fingers through his hair and began pacing. How could he have missed her?

Booth glanced at a poster on the wall and grinned. If she were here, he knew exactly where to find her. The hotel was hosting a Clara Bow marathon. Perfect. A smile still on his face, Booth hurried to the theater, sure he'd be able to find her there.

XxXxX

Brennan sat next to Gavin, bundled up against the cold as they rode in a horse drawn carriage. The town of Frankenmuth was lit up with lights and the whole place seemed to twinkle. Temperance looked over at Gavin and smiled.

"Thank you for this evening Gavin, I've had a really nice time. In fact, I think it's been a long time since I've had this much fun."

"I'm glad to hear it. I've certainly enjoyed this evening as well." He put his arm around Brennan and pulled the anthropologist close to his side. She was stiff for a moment before making herself relax into the embrace.

"My family is decorating the house tomorrow for the holidays. I think my dad's cooking and you're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"Do you mind if I ask a personal question?"

"I don't know. I suppose it depends on what you want to know."

"You're obviously successful, I mean your books are amazing, so why is it that you live with your father? I would think you'd have your own place."

"I do have my own place in DC, but I needed to get away from there for personal reasons that I'd rather not talk about."

"Relationship issues?"

"I believe I just said…"

"Sorry. Well if it's of any consolation, I'm certainly glad you've decided to come out here." He leaned in toward her, and it took a second for Brennan to realize he wanted to kiss her. Hesitantly she met him, their lips joining gently.

XxXxX

Booth drove up the highway toward Flint after his day in court. He was in a bad mood and had been since the night before. While the Clara Bow marathon had been a good distraction, Brennan was not there. He'd gone back to his hotel room late and hadn't slept any. Now he was on his way to interview an injured agent. He wanted to get home and see his son, and to spend the holiday with his family.

He pulled off the freeway, heading into the city, making his way to the hospital, his mood darkening with each minute he was driving. Things in his life felt like they were going down the tubes. There were too many complications revolving around his personal and professional life. It felt as though life had a strangle hold on him, with pressure coming from all sides. He wanted someone he could talk to, and that someone refused to talk to him. What had happened to their relationship? He knew what happened. He should have told her long ago how he felt. He could have prevented all of this, but hadn't.

The hospital was ahead of him. He pulled into a spot and hurried into the hospital. The sooner he could get this interview done, the sooner he could go home. Booth hopped out of his car and headed inside. He made his way into reception and paused at the front desk.

"Hello, I'm looking for Charlie Andrews." The nurse smiled at him as she looked up the room information.

"Room 653." Booth smiled at her as he headed for the elevator. He wondered what exactly the green agent had gotten into that landed him in the hospital. The trip up to Charlie's room took very little time, and Booth soon found himself at the agent's bedside. He groaned when he realized that his job was becoming harder and harder to do. Charlie was out cold and hooked to a few machines to monitor his vital signs. "Damn it."

"Excuse me, are you family?" Booth looked to the doorway of the hospital room. The doctor standing there looked at him inquisitively as Booth scrubbed his hand through his hair again.

"No, co-worker," Booth groused as she showed his badge. The doctor gave a quick nod and came into the room to check on Charlie's progress. "So what exactly happened to him?"

"He was found unconscious and hypothermic in the snow. He has a head wound and has yet to wake up. I'm afraid things aren't looking too good for him."

"But he'll recover?"

"Assuming he wakes up, then yes." Booth gave a nod and left the room. What had Charlie gotten himself into? Once out into the hallway, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Cullen. As soon as his superior answered, Booth started with no pleasantries. "What the hell was Charlie doing out here?"

"You've made it to the hospital?"

"Yes, and I can't get anything out of him, he's not doing good."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"What was he doing out here? He mentioned something about surveillance before he left DC."

"He was out to watch over a witness. He's being followed, and Charlie went out to evaluate the threat."

"You sent an agent that green to do surveillance? He can hardly dress himself in the morning."

"Agent Booth, I'm asking you to watch your temper. Look, this witness is very important, and needs to be protected. I'm assigning you to the case."

"What? No! There are plenty of agents out here that could do the job just fine."

"This particular witness needs someone who's familiar with them."

"And who exactly is that?"

XxXxX

Temperance, Emma, Haley and Amy stood around the Christmas tree as they placed decorations on them. Brennan wore a Santa hat at the behest of her nieces and the group sang Christmas carols loudly as they decorated the tree. Gavin sat with Russ in the living room watching the girls and keeping the fire in the fireplace going while Max made lasagna in the kitchen. Max put the lasagna into the oven and stepped into the living room to join his family as the doorbell rang. Russ began to get up, but Max shooed him back down as he trotted to the door. Upon opening it, his eyebrows shot upwards at his visitor.

"Hello Max." Inside the house, Temperance froze. It was a voice she wasn't expecting to hear for quite a while. Slowly she turned around to look at the visitor.

"Booth."


	9. Chapter 9

"_Booth."_ Booth glanced over Max's shoulder to look at Brennan.

"What, didn't you miss me?" Temperance opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as her father ushered Booth inside.

"Come inside son. Now, what brings you all the way from Washington?" Brennan left the tree and approached the pair, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Isn't it obvious dad? He just had to track me down. I left DC for a reason Booth, and I'd appreciate it if you'd go home."

"That's mighty presumptuous of you Bones. Actually I'm here to see your father." Booth looked quickly around the room, frowning slightly as he spotted Gavin. Brennan glared indignantly at Booth. Max glanced once around the room, noting all attention was on them. The ex-con once again turned his attention to the FBI agent.

"So, is Parker back from his trip to camp? I heard he got hurt." Brennan looked at her father as though he was crazy. Had he talked to Booth when she asked him not to?

"Yeah," Russ piped in, "how is your son doing?" Booth glanced once more at Gavin before answering the pair.

"He's doing better, just a bump on the head, nothing serious." For the first time, Brennan looked concerned.

"Something happened to Parker and you're here? How could you just leave him?"

"The job is my priority right now. Besides, he's with Rebecca, you should know that."

"You're unbelievable! I can't believe you'd just live him with Rebecca and leave town. Do you not care about him now?" Booth rounded on Bones, his hands on his hips causing his suit jacket to spread out, his firearm showing. Gavin noticed the gun and frowned. This man, Booth was obviously the reason Temperance left Washington DC. He figured that she left because of a man, but leaving a husband and child wasn't quite what he expected.

"Don't accuse me of not caring. You're the one who ran away from her problems, not me." There was murder in his eyes as he faced off against Brennan. Gavin was concerned for Temperance and rose to stand next to her in a protective gesture. Booth flicked his gaze over onto Gavin, sizing the man up. They were about the same height, but Booth definitely had size on the other man. Just Bones' type, he thought ruefully. Before anyone could say or do anything they'd regret, Max steered Booth back to the front door.

"Son, why don't we talk outside?" With that, the ex-con and the FBI agent made their way back outside. Once the door closed behind him, Max turned to Booth seriously.

"Now that we're away from prying ears, how's Charlie?" Booth sighed and leaned back on the railing of the front porch. The house was decked out for the holidays with twinkling lights on the eaves and lit up, animated reindeer in the front yard.

"The bump on his head was pretty bad. He's still in the hospital for a few days, but should be going home after that."

"Did you get all of the information from him?"

"I didn't get anything from him; he was still out like a light when I got to the hospital. Cullen only told me that you suspected someone was following you."

"Yes. We went to meet Ruthie's sisters and as we were heading into the house, I noticed someone watching us from across the street. I called Charlie to inform him and he was sent out to investigate the matter."

"I will never understand why they put such a green agent on your case. I'm taking over your case from him."

"Well I kind of figured that when I opened the door. What exactly happened between you and Temperance? She's hardly mentioned you since we left the wedding."

"It's nothing I can talk about. Listen, I'll be staying close to keep an eye on things, but I need to get back to my hotel."

"You're more than welcome to stay in the house Agent Booth. Russ lives nearby with Amy and the girls, so we have an extra room here."

"I don't know. I doubt that Bones will be very welcoming to the idea."

"It's not her decision. Besides, you can do your job better if you're here." Booth looked around Max and into the living room through one of the windows. He could see Gavin straining to see what was going on.

"Who's the joker Bones brought home?"

"That would be Gavin Maguire." Max pulled a face as he said the name. Booth crossed his arms and frowned slightly.

"I don't like him. Something's off about him."

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one that feels that way. I don't trust the guy, but I'm being nice for Tempe's sake."

"I'm sure she appreciates it." Booth looks down at his watch and stretched. "I need to get going. I have to get back to my hotel. I'll be back in the morning."

"Booth, seriously, stay here. You won't be interfering with anything." For a minute, Booth looked conflicted before giving a quick nod.

"Okay, then I'll be back in a little while. I just need to pick up my clothes from the hotel I checked in at."

"I'll see you in a little while. We'll be eating in about an hour if you're back by then." With one final nod, Booth left and Max went back in the house. Brennan looked at the door and sighed with relief.

"He's gone?"

"For the moment. He'll be back in a little bit."

"What do you mean he'll be back?"

"Booth is going to stay with us for a while. I'm sure you understand."

"He can't stay here. Dad, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that he's my guest and we have some unfinished business to take care of. Relax honey, it'll be fine." Max smiled and pottered back into the kitchen to check on the progress of his lasagna. This was definitely going to prove interesting.

XxXxX

"Look, Rebecca I'm sorry, okay, but there's no way that I can be back in time for Christmas…you think I don't know that he'll be disappointed? I'm on assignment until further notice." Booth sighed as he made his way through the hotel he'd checked into. The place, Zehnder's Splash City was incredibly family friendly with an indoor water park and decorations obviously meant to appeal to children. Parker would probably love the place. If only he weren't here on assignment…but then again he was with Brennan. Maybe… "Well, what if he flies out for a couple of days. He'd probably like this place… No, I'm not crazy. Do you honestly think that I'd have him come out if I thought his life would be in danger? You know what fine, you're right. I'm a terrible father. I'll add it to the 'Ways that Seeley Booth has messed up list' how about that?" Booth hung up the phone and let out a sigh. He honestly didn't know if his life could get any more screwed up than it was currently.

He glumly headed up to his room to collect his belongings before heading back to Max's house. Temperance obviously was settled in pretty well if she'd managed to find herself a boyfriend. There was just something about the guy that didn't sit right with him. It wasn't anything obvious, but his gut was telling him to watch out for him.

As he reached his room, his cell phone rang. Booth glanced at the caller id, rolling his eyes. It was Cullen.

"Do you have any more information on that hit man," he asked as he answered the phone, deciding to skip the niceties.

"Sorenson finally got the name of the target, and I don't know if you're going to like it."

"Who's the target?" Booth closed his eyes praying that this wasn't going to complicate his life anymore. He couldn't be in two places at once with two high profile cases.

"Max Keenan." He stopped gathering his clothes and paused at the information. Well that was different.

"Why on earth would they send a hit man after Max? How would they know I was connected to him?"

"I'm sure Max can answer that for you. I'm sorry Agent Booth but it looks like you'll be there a lot longer than even I thought."

"Yeah, well I've already called in to cancel my family obligations so…"

"Once the case is over, you can go ahead and take some vacation time if you'd like."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be okay with just work."

"Keep me updated on your progress."

"Of course sir." Booth hung up and sat down. Somehow the Costello's found out he was connected to Max's family. Everything he'd done to keep the focus on himself and now they were targets… What was he going to do?

XxXxX

"So I'm guessing that he was the reason you left Washington, am I right?" Gavin looked at Temperance as they sat in front of the fireplace. The tree was finished and the lights twinkled merrily into the room. Amy and Russ were hanging stockings while Emma and Haley strung popcorn and cranberries to hang on the tree. Temperance looked over the domestic scene and sighed. Her conversation with Booth at his wedding came back to her as she watched her family decorate.

"_What we feel has no bearing now. You're married. You chose Annabelle, not me. I'm glad you're happy with her, and that you'll get the life you've always wanted."_

"_Is that what you think is important to me? The house and the wife and kids? Jesus Bones, there are other considerations I'd make in life if…"_

"_If what? If you'd known how I felt? You mean to tell me that you would give up everything that means the most to you in order to be with me?"_

"_Yes."_ Brennan shook off the thought. He had someone else, and the only reason she was thinking of this now was his forced appearance in her life again. She finally looked back over at Gavin who was watching her curiously.

"Booth is part of the reason I left Washington, but I do intend to return in a few months. I still have my career out there."

"So you two were close?"

"Very close. Can we not talk about this please?"

"Of course. I didn't like how he was with you. He shouldn't have been threatening like that." Russ overheard the comment and snorted. He refrained from comment though at Temperance's look. Brennan leaned forward and kissed Gavin on the lips.

"The concern is appreciated, but I can take care of myself." She felt a chill run up her back just before the familiar prickle of someone watching her. She turned around and locked eyes with Booth. At the look in his eyes, she knew he'd seen the kiss. As she met his look with a defiant one of her own, she refused to care at the somewhat angry expression she saw there.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Okay, so I know you're all waiting for the big blow out, and we're gonna get it here. However, it's not quite what you think, but I hope you enjoy it either way. This chapter is a little different, but it moves us along to where we need to get going_.

Brennan and Booth held each other's gazes, neither one wanting to give headway to the other. Gavin looked from one to the other as the stare down continued. He could literally feel the tension building between the two.

"We need to talk."

"No. You need to turn around and go back to DC."

"Bones, We. Need. To. Talk. Now."

Booth, just go back to DC. You can move on with your life, but I need time before I can.

"Outside. We need privacy for this." Booth pointed toward the back of the house as he stepped closer to her.

"No. You made it clear earlier that you want nothing to do with me."

"If you're going to behave like a child, then I sure as hell will treat you like one." With that, he approached her quickly and grabbed her arm.

"Booth, leave me alone!" Temperance tried to tug her arm away, but instead found herself being hauled to her feet. Gavin stood and glared at Booth, folding his arms across his chest in an effort to intimidate Booth.

"I'd listen to the lady if I were you." Booth looked at Gavin with one eyebrow raised. Max and Russ looked at the trio, not sure if they needed to jump in or not.

"Listen junior," Booth began, his grip never lessening on the mutinous looking Brennan, "You need to just stay out of this, got that?" Gavin again moved toward Booth. Brennan sighed as she again tried to tug away from Booth.

"Gavin, please sit down. I can take care of myself." Finally she tugged her arm from his grasp and headed to the backyard. Booth followed her, a grim expression on his face while Gavin stood there unsure whether or not to let them go. As the pair went outside, Gavin could feel the whoosh of cold air move through the house before the slam of the door cut it off.

"Let it go. This discussion of theirs is a long time coming." Just as Max finished saying it, from outside the household could hear Brennan yell, 'rat bastard' at Booth. Max glanced over at Amy. "Could you help me with the garlic bread and salad dear?"

"Certainly." She wandered over to the kitchen to help out her future father-in-law.

"I can't believe you people! He has a gun on him." Russ looked over at Gavin with a smirk.

"So do you, but we obviously aren't concerned about you either."

"Temperance is a big girl and can take care of herself." Max glanced out the window and shook his head. Booth had turned from Temperance to head back to the house. Brennan grabbed his arm, turning him to face her.

"Don't you walk away from me." Whatever Booth's response, it was too low to hear.

"You don't think he could hurt her? He seems like a pretty vengeful ex-husband to me." Both Max and Russ snorted in amusement.

"Ex-husband?" Max just shook his head as Gavin stared at the pair.

"You mean they're still married?" Max looked at Gavin as Russ pinched the bridge of his nose. Obviously the guy didn't know Temperance that well.

"Russ, could you let them know that dinner is ready?" Max pulled garlic bread from the oven as Amy put the salad on the table. Russ went to the back door and opened it. He paused at the sight before him, his mouth agape. Booth had Brennan over his knee, his hand poised in the air to smack her backside.

"I've had enough of your childish behavior!" With that, his hand lowered and he spanked her with a resounding slapping noise. Brennan let out an outraged yell before struggling against the agent. His hand came down again as Russ closed the door and turned to his father.

"You might want to set aside some for them, they're going to be a while."

"Gavin, will you be joining us for dinner, or are you heading home?" Max looked over at his daughter's love interest as he set lasagna on the table.

"I really think someone should stop that fight." He looked out the window as Brennan stood a slight distance from Booth, rubbing her bottom and saying something to him while she pointed at his clothes. Booth ripped off his tie, throwing it to the ground, swiftly followed by his jacket and dress shirt.

"If you don't like the way I dress then maybe you shouldn't have left!" He flung the shirt and jacket at her before going for his belt, undoing the plain buckle.

"I've already told you, this confrontation is long overdue. Leave them alone or you'll be in a world of hurt."

"That Booth guy doesn't scare me."

"He wasn't talking about Booth," Russ commented as he sat down with his girls at the table. Gavin was completely at a loss. Surely they couldn't mean Temperance could hurt him. He glanced out in time to see Booth turn away from Brennan, heading back to the house. As he walked away, she threw a snowball at him, hitting the back of his head with a splat. When he turned back to her, his entire body was tense. Brennan widened her eyes in surprise as he raised a hand up. For one long moment, it looked like he was going to hit her. Instead, he bent, grabbed his clothes, then headed back to the house with Temperance hot on his heels.

As Booth came back in the house, Gavin got a better look at him. He knew without a doubt that Booth could probably take him easily in a fight.

"Sure, just run away from me and avoid the subject," Brennan shouted at Booth. After looking heavenward for just a moment, Booth turned around to look at Temperance. There was barely contained rage there.

"I don't avoid things, and I certainly don't run from them. That's your M.O., Bones." With that, he headed for the front door intent on getting away fro a while to calm down. That was until his keys hit him square in the back. "That is it," he growled. No one saw him move, but in the next moment he had Brennan pushed up against the wall, their faces mere inches from each other. They held each other's gazes, their eyes saying much more than they could voice themselves. The moment ended when Gavin interrupted.

"Hey, get your hands off her." He didn't care if he was pushing his luck or not, he wasn't going to stand for this.

"Back off," Booth growled as Gavin's hand landed on his shoulder. Brennan looked at Booth, and for the first time she was a little bit scared of Booth. The look on his face was the same as when he was dealing with Howard Epps.

"No, you back off," Gavin answered back, stepping closer to the pair. Brennan looked around Booth's form at Gavin, trying to hide the fear she had felt a moment before.

"Gavin, please, just stay out of this." He looked at her for a moment and nodded. Brennan turned back to Booth, who had eased his grip on her. He'd seen the flash of fear in her eyes and had his eyes shut, trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Booth…"

"You never let me explain. You left before I could explain…" With that he pushed away from the wall and her and walked out of the house. Brennan reached one hand out toward him, her mouth open to speak, but she couldn't find anything to say. Before the door shut behind Booth, she heard him muttering, "It was never Annie, never Annie…"


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Okay so the last chapter was a bit over the top, but it is my opinion that the two of them can be a bit childish when fighting, and maybe I took that a little far, but I found the thought of Booth turning Brennan over his knee to be too funny to pass up. I hope this chapter answers some questions, and any questions they bring up will be answered soon. If that makes any sense. Oh well, on with the story._

"Well I think we're heading home for the evening. Dad, the lasagna was great," Russ commented as he ushered his family to the front door. Max came over to hug Amy and the two girls.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Now be careful on the way home guys." He clapped Russ on the shoulder as the family left the house. Brennan waved at them distractedly as she looked out the window at the SUV across the street.

"You don't think he's going to stay in that car all night do you?" She watched as Booth ran his fingers through his hair while he talked on his cell phone.

"I hope not. It's going to be cold tonight," Max commented as he glanced over her shoulder. Gavin came from the bathroom and grabbed his coat.

"I should probably get going as well. Temperance, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Temperance looked over at Gavin and gave a quick nod of her head.

"I'll be fine. Here, let me walk you out." She grabbed her coat and headed out the open door. Gavin followed closely behind her, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you sure you want to stay here with him in town? I'm worried he could hurt you." Temperance looked at Gavin and shook her head a bit.

"Booth won't do anything like that. There are just some issues that we have to discuss, that's all." She watched as Gavin patted down his pockets.

"Damn, I think I left my keys inside. I'll only be a minute." He headed back to the house to find his keys, as Brennan waited on the curb for him. As a breeze blew over her, she could hear a portion of Booth's conversation floating her way.

"Bub, I'm sorry I won't be there this year for Christmas…I know, but do you remember Dr. Brennan? Well I have to protect her and her family from some bad people, and I don't know how long that's going to take. As soon as the bad people are in jail, then I'll be home." Brennan looked at Booth as he raked his hand through his hair again. It hadn't occurred to her that he could have been here on assignment for the FBI. She'd just assumed that he'd tracked her down. Of course that's why he would come. It certainly wasn't because he cared. No, he cared, she knew that. His words from earlier had her curious though. What had he meant when he said it was never Annie? Slowly she made her way to the car. She had to say something to Booth. "Are you having fun at Meemaw and Peepaw's house? No, I don't really…" Booth looked out his window, surprised to see Brennan standing there. "Hold on, I'll see if she wants to say hello."

"Parker wants to talk to me?" Booth nodded and watched as she held out her hand for the phone. He handed her the phone as Gavin came back out of the house. "Hello Parker, how are you?" Gavin stood back, giving her some space to talk. It seemed odd to him that both she and Booth were here, leaving their son behind. "And did Meemaw like the snowman? Did you take any pictures? I'd love to see it." Okay, so they left him with his grandparents, Gavin thought as he overheard her talking. So it wasn't as if they'd left the kid with a nanny. He assumed that's who Rebecca was. "Well just remember that mommy and daddy love you very much. Merry Christmas to you too, sweetheart." With that the little boy was off the phone.

"Thanks for that, Bones," Booth murmured taking the phone back from her.

"You're welcome," she replied just as quietly. Their hands brushed as she let go of the phone and their eyes met. For one long moment, the pair just looked at each other before Booth opened his mouth to say something. He closed it and withdrew his hand as Gavin approached the car.

"Come on Temperance," Gavin said as he touched her arm. Brennan looked once more at Booth before walking away, Gavin's hand on the small of her back. Booth sighed and leaned his head back and looked at the roof of the car for a moment. Why did everything always have to be complicated when it came to Temperance Brennan? At that moment, a hand holding a mug of hot chocolate shoved through the open window, startling Booth back to reality.

"I thought you might like something to drink." Max held the mug until Booth recovered from his surprise. He took the mug, and motioned to the passenger seat of his car. Max made his way around the car and got in, neither man saying anything as Booth took a sip of the hot chocolate. "How's married life treating you?"

"Life is…interesting, not exactly what I was expecting."

"Well you know what they say. These things take time."

"So I've heard." Booth took another drink of the hot chocolate. "What do you know about the Costello crime family?"

"The Costello's? Is that why you're here?" Max looked over at Booth, who kept looking forward. "Huh. I never thought I would hear from them again."

"Why would they want to put a hit out on you?"

"Honestly I thought their beef with me was long over. Years ago, when I was still on the run, they agreed to misdirect the gang if I would help them with a job. It's something I won't tell Temperance about. Ever since she was two, I've tried to stay straight, but after McVicar found Ruthie and I, I've slipped a bit. The gang found out where Temperance was and there was no one we could rely on to help her."

"So her grandfather was someone that the Costello's provided as opposed to a blood relative." Booth shook his head and turned to look at Max. "Why would you trust them with your daughter?"

"If there is one thing I know about the Costello's it's that they're honorable. They keep their contracts. I did a couple jobs for them in exchange for Tempe's safety."

"Sounds like they're not as honorable as you thought." Booth didn't know whether or not to be furious at Max or not. He knew the ex-con well enough to know he could read people about as well as he could, and if he had thought his family was in danger, he wouldn't have engaged them.

"I have a hard time believing they'd be after me for a breach of contract."

"What jobs did you do for them?"

"It should be in the file that you have on the case. Charlie had all of the information. I won't be prosecuted for the jobs in exchange for my testimony."

"Will you be testifying against the Costello's for anything?"

"Not that I'm aware, although I suppose they could consider it a breach of contract if they were concerned about that."

"I'm not even going to go into how twisted I think your judgment was on the whole protection thing. When I was informed that a hit had been put out on you, it surprised me. I have some history dealing with the Costello family from a law enforcement end, and was concerned that they would go after Temperance because they would know how close we were. I took precautions against her being hurt, but it seems to not have worked."

"What precautions exactly?"

"Can I trust you to not reveal what I'm about to tell you to your daughter?"

"How important exactly is this information?"

"It's of the life or death variety of information."

"Okay then, what precautions have you taken?" Booth looked at Max for a long moment trying to debate whether or not to tell him the information, but he needed someone to understand what he had done. It was obvious that Brennan was never going to let him explain himself so this was the best he could do.

"I wanted to explain to Bones what was going on, but I didn't want to risk her life. It seems like I haven't been terribly successful at that."

"Agent Booth, how is that important? You said your actions were of the life or death variety."

"They are. What I've done was to ensure that Bones wouldn't be a target."

"What did you do?"

"I'm not really married..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you girls ready for Santa's visit this evening," Max asked Emma and Haley as they as at the kitchen table eating chocolate chip pancakes.

"Grandpa Max, that's just silly. There's no Santa Claus," Emma, the older of the two replied with a giggle. Max looked taken aback as he answered.

"What do you mean he's not real? I happen to know for a fact he's real." Before the girl could answer, Booth made his way to the kitchen a bit bleary eyed, his hair sticking up in all directions. "Morning Booth, there's coffee is you'd like some." Max pointed to the pot as he flipped pancakes onto a plate for the agent. He still had a difficult time wrapping his mind around everything Booth told him a week earlier. True to his word, he'd kept the information to himself.

"Tempe still avoiding you," Russ asked as Booth sat down at the table.

"Yeah, she won't sit down and talk," he halfway muttered, taking a sip of coffee. "What are you dressed up for?"

"Well," Amy began, "being that it's Christmas Eve, we have a full day planned. We're going to Mass this morning, and then heading over to Crossroads Village for a train ride later on. Care to join us?"

"I'll be going if Max is going," he answered, looking down the hallway. Temperance was coming out of her room looking surprisingly good for early in the morning.

"Of course I'll go. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to spend with my grandkids. Temperance, do you want to come with us to Mass?"

"Oh, no. I'm meeting Gavin for breakfast, and then we're going to his shooting range." Booth snorted before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, 'cause that's a romantic date."

""Knock it off Booth. He's a nice guy, which you would know if you weren't always so mean to him."

"He's an idiot Bones. I can't believe you find the guy even remotely interesting. How can you possibly be interested in him?"

"And you're one to talk, marrying some perfect Suzie Homemaker."

"Bones…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. You always find something wrong with the men I date."

"With good reason! Come on, you know your history as well as I do!"

"And I know yours, lest we forget Tessa the insecure lawyer, or your fling with overly competitive Cam, which by the way was a betrayal to me."

"What do you want me to say, that I didn't think you reciprocated so I just left us as friends?"

"It's not like you ever asked."

"Or you ever showed any indication that you were even interested. All I ever heard from you was 'biological imperatives', or how love doesn't exist. What the hell was I supposed to think?" The two were standing nose to nose, eyes locked on each other, breathing heavily. Max, Russ, and Amy watched the pair in shock, while Haley and Emma looked curious. Haley glanced at her mother and whispered loudly.

"Mom, are they going to kiss now?" At the words, Booth and Brennan moved away from each other, Booth going to his room and Brennan to the kitchen. After getting a cup of coffee she turned to find everyone's eyes on her.

"What?"

"Well I suppose it's a start to a conversation," Max said. Brennan rolled her eyes and left the room to get ready for the day.

XxXxX

Temperance aimed carefully at the target before firing rounds into it. At the moment she was taking great joy in imagining Booth was the target. He had no right to tell her who to date. He was married for god's sake. A surge of anger washed through her as she began firing again. Gavin stood behind her, watching as she fired.

"You've got pretty impressive aim Temperance," he said as he approached her. She lowered the gun, pulled off her head set and looked at Gavin.

"I work at it." He leaned in on her, and for a brief moment she leaned away from him, the situation far too familiar to her.

"Well, that's obvious. How is it that a New York best selling author has aim like that?" He moved a little closer to her. Again Temperance took a step away. She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a gun firing.

"Because she works with the FBI," Booth said as he reholstered his firearm. Brennan crossed her arms and looked at Booth.

"What are you doing here?"

"I believe you promised Haley and Emma you'd join us all at Crossroads Village today. Since Mass is over and you didn't go with us, I decided to come in and get you."

"Why couldn't you send the girls?"

"Send them into a shooting range? I don't think so. Come on, let's vamoose."

"Hey, she's out with me. You can't just barge in here and take her away."

"Really, 'cause that's exactly what I'm doing." He approached the pair and positioned himself next to Brennan, facing off against Gavin.

"Booth, knock it off. Nobody owns me, and I can make my own choices."

"Fine, then choose. I'm sure your nieces will want to know your answer." Brennan looked at Booth and muttered under her breath. After pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, she looked over at Gavin.

"I can't let my nieces down. Would you like to join us?" Now it was Booth's turn to mutter as he followed the pair out. He needed to get Brennan on her own, and having Gavin around would ensure that there would be no moment for the pair of them to talk. He caught up to Brennan as they reached the SUV and pulled her to the side.

"You did that on purpose."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bones, I just want five minutes to talk to you, and you're doing everything in your power to avoid being alone with me."

"I already told you, we have nothing to talk about."

"Maybe you don't have anything to say, but I do."

"I don't care." She pulled away from Booth and climbed in beside Gavin. Booth scowled before he got into the driver's seat. Max gave Booth a supportive clap on the shoulder as they took off for Crossroad Village.

XxXxX

"Oh the weather outside id frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…" The group sat on a train going around Huckleberry Junction singing Christmas carols. Haley and Alex sat on either side of Gavin, their legs swinging merrily as they sang. Booth and Brennan were scrunched up next to each other, both very aware of the other's proximity. Any time they shifted, they would come in contact with each other. Booth for his part was getting very uncomfortable of leaning slightly forward so his shoulders had room in the minimal amount of space that he had. Finally, he put one arm along the back of the seat just behind Brennan. She sat up stiffly and away from the seatback to limit her contact with him.

"Bones," Booth started, leaning close to her and whispering, "please just give me five minutes to talk to you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You don't deserve my time," she hissed. Booth leaned in closer to her, and she could tell by the stiffness in his posture that he was getting upset.

"Well excuse me, but I thought that regardless you were supposed to be my friend and partner. Obviously you've decided without talking to me that our relationship in that respect is over."

"What did you expect? You marry someone else and I'm supposed to sit by and be supportive of your perfect life?"

"Let me ask you this… if I hadn't told you at the reception that I loved you, would you still be avoiding me?" He looked at her intensely, waiting for her answer. Brennan opened her mouth to answer and realized that it was her plan all along to avoid him. She decided it was better for her to not have contact, it was too painful. Booth took her silence as affirmation and shook his head in disappointment. "Jesus, you wouldn't even have been there for me. All the times I was there for you and you just walk out of my life. I didn't force you out. You don't even know what's going on here Temperance."

As the train pulled back into the station, Booth shouldered his way out of the car to the stunned looks of Brennan's family. Temperance followed him from the train feeling as though she needed to say something to him. She caught up with him on the platform, not paying attention to the snow swirling around them.

"Booth, wait…" she grabbed his arm to stop him. Booth turned his gaze on her, and she could see the hurt in his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but again could find nothing to say. Booth kept his gaze locked on hers before dropping his lips to hers. After her initial surprise, Brennan melted into the kiss which despite the anger Booth was holding in check was surprisingly gentle as he nibbled softly on her bottom lip. Temperance's hands came to rest on his chest, her eyes closing as the kiss continued.

"What the hell is going on," Gavin shouted as he finally found himself off of the train. Brennan and Booth pulled apart quickly, almost guiltily when they realized that the family was watching them curiously. As Booth tried to speak to Temperance, he felt the sting of her hand across his cheek.

_AN: Okay, I realize you all want answers from last chapter, and I promise you all will be answered next time. I swear. I just wanted everyone to find out the same time that Brennan does. Also, there were several of you who sent me PMs regarding questions you have. Those will be answered next time. I'll try to have the chapter up in the next couple of days._


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Well here it is, sort of. Yes the answers are here…sort of. Hope you enjoy. And thanks to Bella-Mi-Amore for her help with this chapter. I definitely couldn't have done it without you_.

Booth placed his hand up to his cheek and looked at Brennan slightly in shock.

"How dare you Booth!" Brennan moved away from him, trying to keep the flush off of her own cheeks. She hadn't expected to be so affected by that kiss.

"Bones…" He took a step toward her, fully aware that there would be a hand shaped bruise on his face come morning.

"Hey, just because you two are having marital problems doesn't mean you can just kiss her whenever you want." Gavin stepped up next to Temperance and stood as tall as he could. He'd had enough of Booth pushing them around.

"What are you talking about?" Brennan looked at Gavin with complete confusion.

"Your marriage. I'm assuming that you're here to get away from him for a while."

"We're not married, but you can bet your ass that if we were, I sure as hell would kiss her whenever I wanted." Booth put his hands on his hips and schooled his face to show no emotion.

"But you used to be married right? You have a child together." Gavin looked from one to the other, confused.

"Gavin," Brennan spoke with something akin to forced patience, "Booth and I are partners at work. We've never been involved beyond a professional capacity." She glanced over at Booth in time to see his neutral expression become one of extreme hurt. She felt her own chest tighten a little that she had caused it, but thought to herself that he deserved it. Gavin brought his arm up and slung it around her shoulders in a blatant effort to claim her in front of Booth.

"Great way to reduce our friendship there Bones." With that, Booth turned from the pair and walked away.

"Booth, hold on there," Max said as he followed the FBI agent. Booth stopped long enough for the ex-con to catch up to him. "Why don't we go get a coffee or something?"

"Sure, why not." Booth glanced once more in frustration at Brennan as he left with Max. "You know Dr. Brennan, I believe that at the wedding you said your feelings were a little more than just friends, but me with my limited knowledge base could have misconstrued it."

"What did he mean by that Temperance?" Gavin looked at her curiously. Brennan ignored him for the moment as she watched Booth walk away. Maybe she had been a bit unfair to him. But if she'd only been a bit unfair, why did she feel like she'd been kicked in the stomach?

"We…I…Look, our relationship is complicated. We're close, or were until he got married." Brennan rubbed a chill from her arms and began to walk off the platform. Russ and his family hung back from her to give her some space, but Gavin stayed with her, his arm still around her shoulders.

"Did you love him?"

"Gavin," Brennan sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. "Yes, I did."

"Do you still?"

XxXxX

"I think it's a good idea Booth, you can blow off a little steam, and you can shoot something."

"I'm not going to the shooting range. There has to be somewhere else I can go."

"On Christmas Eve? Most places close down earlier. Go on son, it'll make you feel better." Booth looked at Max for a moment before giving a nod briefly. He would feel better if he could shoot at something. The pair had taken a cab back into Clio where the family lived, and now Booth and Max were walking the streets of the town with their cups of steaming hot coffee. "What would you normally be doing on Christmas Eve Booth?"

"Usually nothing. Rebecca always let me have Parker for a while on Christmas Day, so usually I'd be home watching some movies or maybe have a beer. This year though, I was supposed to have Parker the whole holiday." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. This whole situation was so convoluted, and he couldn't help but feel that his life was never going to be the same again.

"What about your own family, do you ever see them?" Booth shook his head rather ruefully and took another sip of his coffee.

"You know, I used to feel sorry for Bones about what happened with her family. I could never fathom what it would be like to not have that support base, but now she's the better off one. You and Russ are back in her life, she's met her aunts and their family… I haven't spoken to my father in about ten years, and I never go back to Pittsburgh to see them."

"Why not?"

"Because it always ends in a fight about how worthless I am."

"I really doubt that any parent would say that to their child, at least not if they care about them."

"Well, you haven't met mine. My mom and dad are Catholic, so the fact that I had Parker out of wedlock is a bit of a sticking point. I took all of my college courses while I was in the Army while my brother went to Penn on a scholarship. He's a very successful financial analyst and I was and still do kill people for a living. Jared's Mr. Perfect, and I do my best to get by."

"Look son if you think your parents don't love you, you're mistaken. There's nothing about you to frown on. You're successful at your job, you're a great father, and you care deeply for the people you let in your life. To me, that's better than having a high paying job or a fancy car."

"You know, Bones is lucky to have you as a father."

"Thanks Booth, that means a lot. Now, are you going to fire off some rounds or not?" Max clapped Booth on the shoulder as the pair entered the shooting range. It would do the agent some good to rid himself of some of that frustration.

XxXxX

Gavin went to the back office of his range tired and frustrated. The evening with Brennan had gone to pot after Booth's hasty departure. It was obvious that Temperance still had feeling for the guy after all this time. He sat down next to his employee, Hank and looked at the monitors.

"Man, you should see the guy down there work. I don't think I've seen skill like his." Hank looked at the monitors in awe. Gavin watched for a short time as well and had to admit he was impressed. The man was on the rifle range, handling the weapon in his hands with ease.

"How many rounds has he been through?"

"I don't know, probably close to a thousand. He made quick work of the targets with his 9mm and I moved him to the rifle range 'bout fifteen minutes ago."

"Well, let's see what he can do outside, shall we?"

"You're gonna let him use 'Scarlett'?" Gavin nodded and went to a storage locker to get his pride and joy out.

"With skill like that, the man deserves the chance to use her." He took the rifle with him down to the range. He wanted to see if this guy could handle some real fire power. When he got down to the range, he paused. The man he'd been watching on the monitors was Booth. "That's some skill you've got there Booth."

"I know." Booth turned back to the targets and took aim. Gavin put his hand on Booth's shoulder getting him to turn around first.

"Thought you might try some shooting with this baby." He showed the rifle to Booth. It was an M-21, and Booth flinched a second when he saw it.

"No, that's okay." Again he turned back to his target.

"What are you afraid of? You think it's too much for you?"

"Not at all, I just don't feel the need to prove anything to you."

"Right, like I believe that. That's why you continually step in between Temperance and I." Booth looked at Gavin for a long time. The M-21 was the rifle of choice for snipers and while he didn't want to open that can of worms again, he wanted to wipe the smug expression off of Gavin's face. He set down the rifle he'd been using and took the M-21 from Gavin. He took a deep breath before turning back to the targets. His focus became sharper as he looked through the scope and took aim.

XxXxX

Brennan sat on the front porch of the house with a blanket wrapped around her. It had been hours since she'd last seen Booth and her father and she was beginning to get worried. It was time to sit down and talk with Booth. He'd been trying for months, yet she'd been too hurt to listen. She hadn't thought about how tough her silence might have been on him. The fact that he'd been in a relationship with someone else for almost two years was tough, but she'd never said anything. Maybe this was as much her fault as his for never saying anything. She yawned and closed her eyes. They'd probably be back soon.

Half an hour later, Booth and Max turned on the street. Neither spoke as a gloom seemed to have settled over Booth since the shooting range. They reached the house and saw Brennan curled up on the front porch swing. Max gave a quick pat to Booths' shoulder as the agent went in the house. Max stopped in front of Brennan and shook her gently. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked around confused.

"Honey get on in to bed. You'll catch your death out here."

"Where's Booth?" She looked around for him and frowned when she didn't see him.

"He already went in. Come on baby, let's go inside." He pulled her up and led her into the house and out of the cold.

It was after midnight that Temperance woke up again. She wasn't sure what woke her, but she couldn't get back to sleep. With a sigh, she decided to go to the living room and pull out her laptop. As she reached the room however she was surprised to see Booth sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up for a moment when she came in, then returned to staring at the floor.

"You couldn't sleep?" She looked at him, waiting for a response. He only gave a brief shake of his head, not looking at her. Quietly, she padded into the kitchen and got him a glass of warm milk. When she brought it back, he looked at the glass and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks Bones, but sleep is the last thing I want right now." Brennan sat the glass down and decided maybe something else was in order. After a moment, she returned with a glass of scotch for Booth.

"Do you want to talk about whatever's bothering you?" Booth looked over at her for a moment, and then took a sip of the scotch. Neither said a word as they sat there. Brennan wanted desperately to talk to Booth, but didn't want to push him. Whatever was bothering him would come out eventually. She took a drink of the warm milk and looked over at Booth. He seemed so tired and worn out which was so unlike him. With a sigh, Brennan stood up. "I'll see you in the morning Booth. If you're not going to talk, then I'm going back to bed." She turned to leave and was surprised to feel his hand on her arm.

"I knew, knew. I shouldn't have gone to the range. I knew something was going to happen to me. It always does. I never get a break. Why can't I get a break? It all just piles up higher and higher until it topples over." Booth slid his hand down to hold hers and played with her fingers for a moment. He couldn't help but notice her grandmother's ring on her middle finger. It contrasted so much with the one on his ring finger. He sighed and let go of Brennan's hand. She sat down and Booth leaned down over her almost nose to nose. "Last time was at a table this time in a fucking dream. A dream. A GOD DAMN DREAM." Booth began to pace the room as Brennan watched him is silence. He turned around and pointed a finger at her moving in close enough to her that she could smell the scotch faintly on his breath.

"You know this is all your fault. I had everything under control until you came into my life, you and your "Squints". You have to be right about everything. Always have the answers. Why am I intimidated by you? Why? I am a damn FBI agent, a former sniper for god's sake. I don't intimidate." Booth stood up, his feet apart and one hand on his hip. He pointed at his chest before continuing on. "I. do. not. intimidate."

Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but Booth continued on before she could say anything. "But you... ohhh," he sputtered as he ran a hand through his hair, pulling on it fiercely. "You do this thing to me. God It killed me to go undercover. I knew it would ruin everything. But Cullen and his 'this is such an important case that would give us tremendous news coverage when it breaks' speech. I knew. I knew I should have passed it up. But I couldn't, with my damn list." Booth set down his drink and pulled a sheet of folded paper from a pocket and waved it around wildly. Brennan watched him, slightly unnerved by this wild and uncontrolled Booth. "This list is what sealed the deal."

"What list?" Brennan was confused as he threw the piece of paper at her and picked up his drink before pacing the room again.

"Do you know that I look at this list every day? Each. and . e v e r y DAY! and now I have a wife who isn't my wife and a 'baby' that isn't even mine. It is her fiance's. A perfectly wonderful guy who works in a lab." Booth stopped pacing and flexed his hands wanting desperately to punch a wall.

"She got to tell her lab person.. Why couldn't I tell mine?" Booth turned to look at her, his eyes intense. "You want to know why I couldn't tell my person? Because she wasn't mine. She. Was. Not. MINE. She was the unatainable. The one thing I knew I could never have but would always want. Then," Booth began to pace again, his hands still in fists, "then, of course, the day I get fake married she tells me that she loves me after she watched me exchange vows with another woman. She just watched and did nothing. When the priest asked if anyone has reason for this marriage to not take place to speak now or forever hold their peace... did she hold her peace? Yeah, she did until we got to the reception. Then she went and announced it to the whole reception area, while I was stuck sitting next to a woman who was not my real wife looking like a fish out of water." He grabbed the glass of scotch, knocking back the rest of the liquid and setting down the glass.

"Do you know what it is like to kiss a woman that you have no feelings for?" Booth moved to the small occasional table and grabbed the bottle of scotch there, pouring himself another glass. "Do you know the anguish I have gone through? The heartache that I couldn't tell you? My best friend. The one person I know will not judge me." Booth laughed ruefully and began pacing again.

"Of course not, you don't let feeling get in the way. You push them aside and dive into your work, except on those brief moments where you let me in just a little." Booth held his thumb and forefinger apart just slightly before dropping his hand again. Do you know how many times I have prayed for you to let me in just a little more than the last time? I have stock in the freaking candle company that my parish uses. Hell I should just go out and buy the damn company I have used so many of their candles. All for you. To help you find your way, to help you deal with your feeling with your parents. To keep you safe. Fuck, the saints all but know me on a first name basis I talk with them so much." He ran a hand through his hair and turned around to face her, his finger pointing in her face.

"Oh I know you don't believe in faith. God is just a myth. Well let me tell you, he has been there for me no matter what. He never leaves me. When I need him all I have to do is say hi and he is there. He doesn't run away from me and leave me alone to spiral into nothingness." Booth took another swig from the scotch and swirled the liquid as he stared up at the ceiling. Brennan had thought she'd been scared of Booth before, but now she was really freaked out. If she could get up and leave, she would have, but something was compelling her to stay seated.

"You know what is funny. I never knew her feelings. Over and over I wished that her actions meant something else but she never gave any indication to further it. What am I supposed to think? Now I get this assignment that is so classified I can't even tell my son the truth." Booth whirled around and looked at Brennan, a strange glint in his eye. Brennan gulped, not knowing how close he was to truly losing it. "Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be on my little boy? My son really likes Annie. Hell he probably loves her. Now I have to explain to him when all of this is over that it was all a set up. It wasn't real. God, Rebecca is going to flip. She will probably limit my time yet again."

"Booth…" Brennan tried to speak, but he set down the glass of scotch and moved in over her, looming as his hands were on either side of her on the arm rests.

"So don't you dare think you have the right to have this attitude because I got married. You could have stopped it. Said something at any time. You…you" his voice faded almost to a whisper as he dropped his head down onto a bicep. "Why do I let you do this to me? Now you have yet again got yourself someone new. And I again am left with my dreams and nightmares." He looked up and at the paper that Brennan held in her hand.

"I am never going to catch up. I don't know why I even try. It's not like anyone cares. No one ever knows. It is just me and the fifty." Booth sighed, his breathing hitched as he made eye contact with Brennan.

"Parker asked me when I started dating Annie why I wasn't dating you. He adores you so much. It broke my heart to have to do the assignment. We had Annie go undercover as his teacher for that year so she could win him over. Him and Rebecca. It had to seem real for it to work. The danger is so bad Bones." He closed his eyes and shook his head, anguish dripping from his voice. "I don't know if I can do it this time. How can I keep you safe and do everything else too? Your dad... he is a target Bones. And he doesn't want to leave you again. How am I going to keep you all safe? I don't think I can do this Bones." Booth dropped down to his knees in front of her, his head dropping down almost into her lap. "My list is going to get longer and I can't do anything to stop it."

Booth swiveled until his back was to the coffee table in front of Brennan. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a rueful laugh. "Feelings suck. I should have just turned them off when I had the chance. I should have just gone on auto pilot like I used to. Everything would have been so much easier. Why did I let you get under my skin?"

"Booth, I…" She didn't know what to say as he looked up at her. She placed her hand on his arm and he looked at it a minute before talking again.

"When I first met you I was so amazed by you. You have this gift that I could only dream of having. The way you look at the bones and they talk to you is just amazing. Me, what do I have? My gift is to kill people. I kill people. I, Seeley Booth am a hired killer. Goverment trained."

"That's not true, and you know it."

"You know Bones... my list is at fifty people. I know that it's longer, but those fifty are the names I know, of the people I have murdered. What other way is there to call it. I can see their faces. Each of their names have a face, a family. Loved ones. People that loved them for who they are or rather were. Those families mourn the deaths that I caused. I killed them because someone told me that they were bad and needed to die. When I go to sleep at night each and every one of them visit me. They haunt me. I can't seem to get closure. Then I met you and you had this energy. You wanted to get out there and find the bad guys. I thought I had finally found the one person that..." Booth took a deep breath and gave a chuckle as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I never win. I play a good game though huh? I walk the walk and talk the talk. I am exactly who they want me to be. I am a killer. The only difference between me and the bad guys is that I have a conscience." Silence filled the room between them for what seemed minutes before his voice lacking any hope broke the deafening quiet. "...I think."

Brennan looked down at Booth before slowly sliding down onto the floor next to him. Neither said a word for a long time and just stared at the wall watching the snow fall outside. Finally Brennan looked over at Booth.

"So you lied to your priest?" Booth turned to look at her shock on his face as for a moment he opened and closed his mouth, then shook his head.

"Of everything I just said, that's what you choose to comment on?" His tone was so defeated as he stood and left her sitting alone. "I pur my heart out to you and you ridicule me about something you don't even believe in." Booth grabbed his glass and the half filled bottle of scotch before turnign to look at her once more.

"Me and my faith are going to leave you to your superior views. Next time I'll remember that the only person to have faith in me is me."

Brennan watched him leave and sighed deeply. "I have faith in you." She almost whispered it, but it was loud enough to make Booth pause before he continued to his room and slammed the door. Booth leaned against it and gasped, trying to breathe despite the choking emotion holding it back. He took another couple of deep breaths, fighting hard not to let his emotions loose when a light knock sounded on his door. He opened the door and saw her standing there. Instictively she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Booth dropped his head onto her shoulder and shook with all of the pent up emotion inside of him.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: This chapter is set up a little differently. I figured we needed to see Brennan's thoughts on Booth's little speech, so here it is. All of Booth's words are in italics to differentiate between him and Brennan. I hope I captured her without seeming to out of character. Please let me know what you think. Also there is a possibility that this story will go to M in the next chapter. Please keep that in mind if you are watching for the next updates.  
_

Temperance shivered slightly as she sat on the floor of the bedroom next to Booth. As he'd hugged her earlier, he'd accidentally spilled some scotch on her pajama top. To make it up to her, Booth took off his shirt and handed it to her. Now as he slept with his head in her lap, she took a moment to smell the shirt. There was just something about his smell that turned her on. Then again it could be because she was ovulating. That had to be it, because biologically speaking, women were more attracted to alpha male types during ovulation than at any other time during their cycle. She looked down at the sleeping agent and swept her fingers through her hair. He'd poured his heart out to her and she was a little shell shocked over the whole thing.

With a sigh she closed her mind a moment trying to pull back from what she felt to think about what he said rationally. She was worried about him more than she would admit, and if his total emotional exhaustion was any indication, he'd been holding in those thoughts for a long time. Again she glanced down at him smiling at the peaceful expression he currently wore.

"_I knew, knew. I shouldn't have gone to the range. I knew something was going to happen to me. It always does. I never get a break. Why can't I get a break? It all just piles up higher and higher until it topples over." Booth slid his hand down to hold hers and played with her fingers for a moment. He couldn't help but notice her grandmother's ring on her middle finger. It contrasted so much with the one on his ring finger. He sighed and let go of Brennan's hand. She sat down and Booth leaned down over her almost nose to nose. "Last time was at a table this time in a fucking dream. A dream. A GOD DAMN DREAM." _

I wonder why he went to the shooting range. He must have gone there after leaving the train station. Temperance brought her hand up to her lips and sighed. One thing was for sure, the man could kiss. She shook the thought off, trying to focus on his words. She needed to sort through this in order to decide where she stands with him. He'd looked at their rings while he was talking. Her mind wandered to the night before the wedding. They'd been walking through the Mall in the rain…there was just something about a man all wet… _I know who I love and who I'm in love with_. Those were his words. She thought about the intense look he'd given her when he said it. He'd been talking about her. The thought made her blush. This is ridiculous, she thought as she glanced down at the sleeping agent. He makes me blush and he's not even awake.

"_You know this is all your fault. I had everything under control until you came into my life, you and your "Squints". You have to be right about everything. Always have the answers. Why am I intimidated by you? Why? I am a damn FBI agent, a former sniper for god's sake. I don't intimidate."_

She knew he didn't intimidate, but one thing she would never tell him…early on, she'd been intimidated by him. The man could be so infuriating and the way he'd first come into the Jeffersonian as if he'd owned the place… Booth shifted in her lap, turning his head to get more comfortable. She ran her fingers through his hair again and watched his even breathing for a moment before returning to her thoughts.

"_But you... ohhh," he sputtered as he ran a hand through his hair, pulling on it fiercely. "You do this thing to me. God it killed me to go undercover. I knew it would ruin everything. But Cullen and his 'this is such an important case that would give us tremendous news coverage when it breaks' speech. I knew. I knew I should have passed it up. But I couldn't, with my damn list." Booth set down his drink and pulled a sheet of folded paper from a pocket and waved it around wildly. Brennan watched him, slightly unnerved by this wild and uncontrolled Booth. "This list is what sealed the deal."_

Temperance shook her head. It was irrational that Booth should always feel the weight of the world on him. He always felt this need to be a protector, to take on the world's problems by himself and he'd gotten himself into a huge mess because of it. And as for the list… she'd figured he'd meant it figuratively. She'd never imagined that he might actually have a list of names. He was trying so hard to atone for his perceived wrongs it ate at him.

"_Do you know that I look at this list every day? Each. and . e v e r y DAY! and now I have a wife who isn't my wife and a 'baby' that isn't even mine. It is her fiance's. A perfectly wonderful guy who works in a lab. She got to tell her lab person.. Why couldn't I tell mine?" Booth turned to look at her, his eyes intense. "You want to know why I couldn't tell my person? Because she wasn't mine. She. Was. Not. MINE. She was the unatainable. The one thing I knew I could never have but would always want. Then," Booth began to pace again, his hands still in fists, "then, of course, the day I get fake married she tells me that she loves me after she watched me exchange vows with another woman. She just watched and did nothing. When the priest asked if anyone has reason for this marriage to not take place to speak now or forever hold their peace... did she hold her peace? Yeah, she did until we got to the reception. Then she went and announced it to the whole reception area, while I was stuck sitting next to a woman who was not my real wife looking like a fish out of water."_

Okay, for that she did feel a little guilty. He had been hinting that he'd wanted her to say something, but why hadn't he voiced his feelings. Looking back, she realized that maybe she should have seen it all along. Not once did she ever see him give Annie anything but completely chaste kisses. Nor did he touch her the way couples touch. He would easily sling his arm around her own shoulders or guide her around with a hand on her back, or give her hugs, but never Annie. They were strictly business. How had she not seen that? She wasn't as socially inept as everyone thought. She could read body language, so why couldn't she see what was right in front of her?

As for why she waited to tell him how she felt… He betrayed her, at least that's how she looked at it. He betrayed her by marrying someone else. Even if they weren't dating, or had any romantic relationship at all for that matter, his marriage felt like a betrayal. That's why she ruined everything. She'd never said anything, but then again, neither had he.

"_Do you know what it is like to kiss a woman that you have no feelings for?" Booth moved to the small occasional table and grabbed the bottle of scotch there, pouring himself another glass. "Do you know the anguish I have gone through? The heartache that I couldn't tell you? My best friend. The one person I know will not judge me.__ Of course not, you don't let feeling get in the way. You push them aside and dive into your work, except on those brief moments where you let me in just a little." Booth held his thumb and forefinger apart just slightly before dropping his hand again. "Do you know how many times I have prayed for you to let me in just a little more than the last time? I have stock in the freaking candle company that my parish uses. Hell I should just go out and buy the damn company I have used so many of their candles. All for you. To help you find your way, to help you deal with your feeling with your parents. To keep you safe. Fuck, the saints all but know me on a first name basis I talk with them so much." _

Why did he always feel as though he had to protect her from the world? She'd been through so much that he didn't even know about. And how could he think she was unfeeling? No, it wasn't that. He knew more than anyone that she felt things and was affected by the events around her. He knew how much she hurt for the victims she identified, and he was the one who comforted her. He knew her. Oh god, she thought and closed her eyes for a moment. She was so used to him being there for her that she didn't take a moment to realize that he might need her too. He had secrets he didn't tell her and he always seemed so strong in the face of things… The signs were all there though. It was why he used to gamble, and why his sense of justice was so strong. He relied on his faith to get him through, but maybe he needed more than that.

"_Oh I know you don't believe in faith. God is just a myth. Well let me tell you, he has been there for me no matter what. He never leaves me. When I need him all I have to do is say hi and he is there. He doesn't run away from me and leave me alone to spiral into nothingness." _

Booth's absolute faith in something that wasn't tangible just didn't make sense. Anthropologically she knew that all religions were an answer to the questions society posed that there was no answer for. Though most aspects of the unknown was proven by science, the belief in an invisible creator still remains. Brennan shook her head. In a way, God was a sort of imaginary friend to Booth. How could he believe in something that has no basis in science. She shook her head. She believed in him, and it was as close to faith as she could get. Only when he'd entered what she'd thought was a relationship with Annie did her unwavering support of him disappear. It seems she was wrong to allow her trust to waver.

"_You know what is funny. I never knew her feelings. Over and over I wished that her actions meant something else but she never gave any indication to further it. What am I supposed to think? Now I get this assignment that is so classified I can't even tell my son the truth." Booth whirled around and looked at Brennan, a strange glint in his eye. Brennan gulped, not knowing how close he was to truly losing it. "Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be on my little boy? My son really likes Annie. Hell he probably loves her. Now I have to explain to him when all of this is over that it was all a set up. It wasn't real. God, Rebecca is going to flip. She will probably limit my time yet again."_

I never gave any indication of my feelings? What is he talking about, she wondered. Of course I gave indications. How many times had she shown an interest in kissing him, of being understanding of his feelings…maybe subtelty just didn't work on him. He could read people like a book, and knew her too well, but didn't know how she felt about him? That was the biggest load of bull she'd ever heard. And as for Rebecca…the woman might end up mad at him, but if she knew anything about his job, then she'd forgive him. It was his guilt talking again. Rebecca had to know undercover work was part of the deal. I wonder if he was undercover on this assignment when we were in Vegas? She thought back to their time as Tony and Roxie. If her desire for him wasn't evident then with the way she nearly attacked him when he won that fight… That man looked so hot even when beaten to a pulp…

"_So don't you dare think you have the right to have this attitude because I got married. You could have stopped it. Said something at any time. You…you" his voice faded almost to a whisper as he dropped his head down onto a bicep. "Why do I let you do this to me? Now you have yet again got yourself someone new. And I again am left with my dreams and nightmares. "I am never going to catch up. I don't know why I even try. It's not like anyone cares. No one ever knows. It is just me and the fifty."_

Brennan again shook her head and looked down at Booth. She gently traced over his features, stopping for a moment when he frowned. Once the look again smoothed into relaxed sleep, she resumed the gentle touch. "Why did you lay all of this on me," she wondered aloud, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake him. "You could have told me how you felt and it would have saved us both a lot of trouble. And as for you and the fifty…you have me too, you know. You aren't alone in life, even if you think you are."

"Bones," he murmured before stretching an arm up and around her leg. The feel of his hand on her bare thigh sent shivers through her body. Gently she brought her free hand to his arm and caressed his skin, looking at his arm. There was so much power there and yet he controlled it so easily. Booth, the gentle protector. Brennan smiled at the thought. He'd hate to hear it, but that's what he was. He held his power in check so easily, and he could be so gentle, especially with her and Parker.

"_Parker asked me when I started dating Annie why I wasn't dating you. He adores you so much. It broke my heart to have to do the assignment. We had Annie go undercover as his teacher for that year so she could win him over. Him and Rebecca. It had to seem real for it to work. The danger is so bad Bones." He closed his eyes and shook his head, anguish dripping from his voice. "I don't know if I can do it this time. How can I keep you safe and do everything else too? Your dad... he is a target Bones. And he doesn't want to leave you again. How am I going to keep you all safe? I don't think I can do this Bones." Booth dropped down to his knees in front of her, his head dropping down almost into her lap. "My list is going to get longer and I can't do anything to stop it."_

"You worry about the bad guys Booth, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." She wondered briefly how her father was mixed into everything. She knew logically that Booth was here on an assignment, but that it related to her father was a surprise. Was he a target from that far back? She'd have to ask Booth in the morning.

"_Feelings suck. I should have just turned them off when I had the chance. I should have just gone on auto pilot like I used to. Everything would have been so much easier. Why did I let you get under my skin?"_

Well that just didn't make any sense to her. It was physically impossible for her to get under his skin unless she were literally to skin him and wear it as a bodysuit. Okay…that thought is just creepy, but not unheard of in human history. In fact many native peoples…stay on topic here Brennan.

"_When I first met you I was so amazed by you. You have this gift that I could only dream of having. The way you look at the bones and they talk to you is just amazing. Me, what do I have? My gift is to kill people. I kill people. I, Seeley Booth am a hired killer. Goverment trained. You know Bones... my list is at fifty people. I know that it's longer, but those fifty are the names I know, of the people I have murdered. What other way is there to call it. I can see their faces. Each of their names have a face, a family. Loved ones. People that loved them for who they are or rather were. Those families mourn the deaths that I caused. I killed them because someone told me that they were bad and needed to die. When I go to sleep at night each and every one of them visit me. They haunt me. I can't seem to get closure. Then I met you and you had this energy. You wanted to get out there and find the bad guys. I thought I had finally found the one person that..." Booth took a deep breath and gave a chuckle as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I never win. I play a good game though huh? I walk the walk and talk the talk. I am exactly who they want me to be. I am a killer. The only difference between me and the bad guys is that I have a conscience." Silence filled the room between them for what seemed minutes before his voice lacking any hope broke the deafening quiet. "...I think."_

Oh Booth, don't you know that I have that energy because of you? You treat me like an equal and give me a reason to do my job. Of course I initially went into my field to give people the answers I never got…at least not until I found them myself. But you, you let me help the living, let me help in saving lives. You give me purpose. As for the deaths at your hands…you were following orders. How is that in any way like the murderers we catch? Of course those people had loved ones. Everyone should have someone, but it doesn't make you a bad person. By ridding society of them you saved so many other lives. How is it you can't see that about yourself? You're probably the noblest person I know.

Brennan kissed her hand and then pressed it to Booth's temple. As she rose to head to her own room, Booth's grip on her tightened. After debating for a moment as to what to do, she reached across him, grabbed the thick comforter on the bed and wrapped it around her and Booth as she slid down next to him.

"Good night Booth, and Merry Christmas," she murmured before settling into his embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: So this was pretty fast. I wanted to get this posted so that I can pack all day tomorrow. I get to move soon. Fun, huh? Anyway, things pickup a bit here. I was thinking this might need to move up to an M, but I think at least for the moment it's still tame enough to be at T. Let me know what you think._

It was an odd sensation that woke Brennan up in the morning. She lay snuggled in Booth's arms, his left arm coming up across her shoulder from underneath, and his right firmly anchored around her waist. It wasn't the feeling of contentment to be in his arms that woke her up; it was the building arousal that did it. As they lay spooning on the floor of Booth's room, Brennan could feel her partner's erection nestled in between the globes of her cheeks. She shifted her hips backwards, pressing into his hardened length, smiling slightly when he groaned and ground back into her. Booth shifted his left arm and pushed Brennan's hair off of her neck before kissing the delicate skin there. She moved her head to the side to give him better access to her as she reached back behind her and wound her fingers through his hair. Brennan bit back a moan as his other hand began to roam over her body, gently sweeping over her abdomen and hips.

Booth began to trail kisses down her back, bunching up the fabric of the shirt to reach more of her skin. When he reached the edge of her panties, he traced along the hemline with his tongue to her side. He nipped gently at her skin, pushing the tee shirt out of his way as he gently swirled his tongue around her belly button. Temperance arched into him, moaning slightly as he trailed up her body, past the valley between her breasts and to her neck. She nipped his shoulder as he sucked on the dip of her collarbone. He moved up to capture her lips with his own, manipulating them as he sat both of them up, pausing briefly at a light tinkling sound. His hands on the hem of the tee shirt, he pulled away from her for a moment.

"Bones?" Temperance looked at him before capturing his lips this time and tracing them with her tongue, seeking entrance. He granted it after breaking the kiss to pull off her shirt. She ran her hands down his bare torso as he cupped her full breasts, eliciting a moan from her. She shifted closer to him as her hands reached the waistband of his sleep pants and tugged at the waistband. With the tug came the sound of tinkling bells again. Booth paused and looked at Temperance curiously.

"What?" She backed away from him, thinking he changed his mind…if that was even possible at that point. She crossed her arms over her breasts as Booth continued to look at her.

"Where are your wings?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you know that every time a bell rings, and angel gets its wings?" Brennan looked at him rather aghast before groaning.

"Please tell me you didn't just quote 'It's a Wonderful Life' during foreplay." At his rather guilty grin she groaned and stood up. That's when he noticed the source of the bells. There were two small jingle bells on the hemline of her red boycut panties.

"I'm going to get some coffee, do you want some?" Booth pulled himself up from the floor and winced. The look didn't get past Temperance.

"Are you okay?" She watched as he adjusted his weight, trying to find a comfortable stance.

"I'm fine. My feet are cold is all." He offered her a tight smile and limped his way out of the room. She shook her head at his stubbornness as she grabbed the shirt and threw it back on. The fractures in his feet were probably bothering him, and sleeping on the floor probably didn't help. With one more sigh, she left the room to head for the kitchen.

When Booth emerged from the room, he had to squint in the much brighter light of the house. Heading to the kitchen, he adjusted himself but then made a bee line for the bathroom when he saw that Max was up. Booth wasn't entirely sure what Max would think about him and Brennan sharing a room.

"Hey Booth," Max called from the kitchen. Booth cursed under his breath and made his way back toward the kitchen.

"Yeah Max?"

"Have you seen Tempe this morning? She's usually up before I am." Booth glanced over his shoulder and saw her exiting the room still looking delightfully rumpled.

"I'm sure she'll be here in a minute." He glanced at her as she walked, enjoying the gentle tinkling of the little bells. She offered him a small grin as she passed on her way to coffee.

"Morning honey. Merry Christmas." Max gave her a little peck on the cheek before handing her a mug of coffee. "Russ and the girls will be over after lunch to open presents here."

"Okay, great." She took a sip of coffee as she sat down at the table. Booth watched her for a moment before leaving the kitchen for a shower. As he walked away, Brennan grabbed her phone and waited for the bathroom door to shut before she made a phone call.

"Christmas present," Angela said as she answered the phone. Brennan looked at the phone for a moment before starting to talk.

"What was that about?"

"I didn't get to talk to you yesterday, so I couldn't give you your Christmas Eve present," Angela explained as if that answered the question. "So, have you finally broken down and talked to Booth?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"He talked and I listened." Brennan fidgeted, hoping that Booth wouldn't come out of the bathroom while she was on the phone.

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing that I can tell you about. Listen, Ange, I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"The 'I'll love you forever' kind of favor."

It was a few hours later that Brennan pulled Booth to his room, her laptop under one arm which had Booth curious. What was going on? She set up the laptop onto the bed and turned it on.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

"You'll see in a minute." She quickly opened up a program then waited. It took another minute before Angela's face appeared on the screen.

"Bren, I hope you realize I'm only doing this because I love you so much. Merry Christmas Booth." The artist winked at the special agent before ducking off screen. It took a moment and some murmuring before the screen was filled again, this time with Parker.

"Hi daddy! Merry Christmas," the little boy said excitedly. Booth looked at Brennan with tears building in his eyes. He mouthed the words, 'thank you' before turning back to the screen. Brennan patted him on the shoulder and left him alone to speak to his son.

As she made her way out to the living room, she heard the familiar voices of her brother's family as well as that of Gavin. Having not expected him that day, she made her way to the living room to see what he was doing there.

"Gavin, what a surprise," she said as she stepped into the room. He smiled and approached her, a small, wrapped box in his hands.

"For you," he said as he handed the box over. Curious, she unwrapped the box and looked inside. "I know how much you like to take walks, and with the weather so cold, I thought you might like that." He nodded to the box as she reached inside, pulling out a fluffy scarf. He smiled as she felt the material between her fingers.

"Thank you, it's really nice." She wrapped the scarf around her neck as Gavin reached over to finger the material himself.

"Looks beautiful on you."

"Gavin…" she began, but was cut off as Booth ran into the room, picked her up, swung her around and planted an enthusiastic kiss on her lips. Gavin watched the entire thing with his jaw dropped.

"Bones, thank you so much. That's the best Christmas gift anyone could have gotten me." He kissed her one more time before setting her down. Gavin looked from one to the other. Something had obviously occurred between the pair over night; in fact it seemed as if a lot had occurred.

"Temperance, what's going on here?" He looked from one to the other a little bit angrily. She was his girl, so what was going on?

"I just set up a chance for Booth to speak to his son face to face for Christmas."

"That's it huh? Nothing else going on between you two, because you seem a lot closer today." The pair looked at each other, but didn't say anything. The silence after the question also drew Max's attention. "That's what I thought. What interest could you possibly have with him? He's dangerous Temperance. I saw the way he was firing that rifle at the shooting range. You don't just get that good. Where'd you learn to shoot huh?" Gavin rounded on Booth. The two just stared at each other, Booth's jaw working as he clenched it tightly. Gavin looked around at the group, challenging them to speak up. "That's what I thought. And you all think you can trust him."

"Stop it Gavin, you don't know what you're talking about." Brennan crossed her arms and looked at him coldly. He turned his attention from Booth to Temperance.

"Don't you tell me that. You're the one that seems to be taking up with him when I thought we had something going on."

"Well you apparently didn't have a problem with it when you thought I was married to him. Then you were perfectly okay to have displays of affection."

"That's before I found out he was married."

"And that makes a difference to you?"

"Absolutely it's different. You're married to him, then you're here to gain some perspective or to get on with your life. But if he's out here and he's married to someone else…" He let the implication hang in the air. Booth's hands contracted into fists, and Brennan remained outwardly calm, though inside she was seething.

"What exactly are you accusing me of?"

"You're a kept woman," he spat.

"You son of a bitch! You have no idea what's going on here." Booth lunged forward to hit the man, but before he could move, Max had him held back. Temperance opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by her brother who punched the shooting range owner. He staggered back and dropped onto the couch.

"No one accuses my sister of something like that, you hear me?"

"Gavin, get out of this house. I don't want to see you around here again." Max kept his voice even but firm. Gavin reached up and felt his nose. It wasn't broken, but there was blood gushing from it. He got up and glared at the family.

"Screw you all. You're all messed up to be defending that asshole." He glared once more at the group and walked out, swiping at and crumpling the piece of paper that was stuck to the leg of his pants. As Gavin left, Brennan rounded on the three rather irate men.

"I can't believe the three of you. I could take care of that myself you know."

"No one accuses you of what amounts to prostitution Bones. I couldn't just stand by and let him get away with that."

"It wasn't your place to take care of it. You can't keep taking care of my problems."

"That's not…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Can you all just let me take care of myself and stay out of my affairs?" Brennan looked over the group before storming off to her room. Booth watched her walk off and dropped his head down to his chest. Some Christmas this was turning out to be.

It was in the evening when Russ and his family left. The day had been somewhat subdued after the earlier fight. Booth was sitting on a couch, staring into the fire as it died down to embers. Max was in the kitchen putting away the left overs, and Temperance sat at the kitchen table while working on her laptop. It was quiet, and no one was talking. As Max finished up with the food, he wiped off his hands and headed to the back door.

"I'm going to grab some more firewood. I'll be right back." Booth looked back at him and gave a quick nod. As Max stepped out to the backyard and shut the door, Booth sighed and leaned his head back onto the couch. Brennan looked up from her computer at him.

"You know I don't think you can't handle problems yourself."

"I know that, but you've got to at least let me try first. None of you needed to jump in for me."

"There's just something about that guy I don't like, and his accusations today certainly didn't help."

"Gavin's harmless Booth. He's not going to hurt anyone physically."

"I don't know. He runs a shooting range for God's sake. He's probably very capable of doing harm."

"He's not the type."

"Isn't he?" Booth turned to look at her, but jumped when he heard a loud yelp and a crash from the backyard. He jumped up from the couch, racing to the backyard with Brennan right on his heels. As they flung open the door, Brennan gasped.

"Dad!" She ran to her father who was laid out on the ground, a gash on his forehead as Booth took off after the fleeing attacker.


	16. Chapter 16

Booth ran through the trees that surrounded the town of Clio, trying to catch up to the attacker. He paused for a moment to listen for footsteps muffled in the snow. Once he heard them, he took off again. Something about this attack was bothering Booth. Obviously the hit man didn't operate with a gun or Max could have been taken down a while ago. And the current attack…why did Max only have a head wound? Sure Max was a tough old bird, but a professional hit man could have taken him down. There was definitely something wrong with the situation.

Ahead, he heard the footsteps cease and a shot gun was fired in his direction. What the hell? Booth dove behind a tree and waited. He heard the man walking slowly toward him, cocking the shotgun. Damn it, where did he get the gun? Again the footsteps stopped. Booth held his breath for a moment before stepping out with his gun drawn.

"FBI, drop your weapon." The stippled shadows made identifying the man impossible.

"Screw you," came the call back. Booth stayed as much in the shadows as he could.

"Drop your weapon or I'll shoot." He saw the shot gun raise up, aiming in his direction. Without hesitation, he fired hitting the man in the shoulder. The man dropped the shotgun and took off, holding his wound. Booth took chase, but lost him in the dark. "Damn it." Booth pulled out his cell phone and prayed for service as he dialed for some back up.

XxXxX

"Hold still dad," Temperance said as she held gauze to his head wound.

"That stings."

"It's peroxide; it's supposed to sting. Now what happened?" She pulled away the gauze to look at the gash there.

"I should probably wait for Booth to get back before I say anything."

"No, you can just repeat the story. What is going on here? Booth said you were a target. What did he mean?" Brennan looked at her father with a steely set to her jaw. Max sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid the conversation.

"I know your opinion of me is mixed, and there's plenty in my past that I don't want you to know, and I was hoping that this would be part of it."

"What do you mean dad?" Brennan looked at him warily and sat down across from him.

"Your mom and I were clean for years, neither of us even thinking of committing a crime. We stayed clean from crime and stayed off the radar of the gang. Then McVicar found us and we had to get away fast. I wanted to take you and Russ with us…"

"Yeah, mom said that on the video she left for me."

"Well when we learned that you were in the foster care system, I knew that others would find out too. I met up with the Costello crime family and made an arrangement to keep you safe."

"What arrangement?" A feeling of dread filled her as she waited for her father to go on.

"I do a few jobs for the Costellos, they keep you safe, keep you off the radar."

"Does that mean grandpa…"

"He wasn't your grandfather. I never wanted to have to tell you this. I'm sorry honey." Max looked at her, his heart tugging at the hurt expression on her face.

"Is that…how did…why are you a target then?"

"Booth is trying to figure that out."

"I've got to go." Temperance said as she stood. She grabbed her coat and rushed out of the house.

"Temperance, please…" He got up to follow her, but sat back down as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

XxXxX

"My goodness Seeley, is Max okay," asked Annie from across the line. Booth sat down on the front porch, ignorant of the cold he'd been in for hours.

"He's got a pretty nasty gash on his head and a bit of a headache, but otherwise he's fine. Something doesn't make sense about this whole situation. Why not just take Max out with the shotgun?" Booth ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back on the railing.

"I think there's more to it than we thought. I got the wedding video back today and I saw something I didn't notice that day."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"My mother was commenting that she thought you were in love with Temperance, and I think she was overheard."

"Overheard by who?"

"The wedding coordinator, Loretta Peterson, maiden name Costello."

"Damn it. She must have seen Bones leave with Max."

"That's not the worst of it. Antonio and Vincenzo Costello have left for an unknown location and I have a feeling they're heading your way. It looks like they're taking a personal interest in this case."

"Okay, I'll contact the Flint office and have an APB put out on them to have them followed if seen. Anything else?"

"All of the players are in place. Sorenson spread word around that we were having marital difficulties. I've been approached about helping them take you out."

"You made it look like you were searching for a hit man?"

"Like we've arranged."

"Good. Keep me updated on that."

"Be careful Seeley."

"You too Annie. Be a good girl and let Randall take care of you and that baby."

"Will do." He hung up the phone and ran a hand over his face. If Max wasn't taken down, then that could only mean one thing…the Costellos still wanted him alive. Booth got slowly to his feet, wincing at the cold that had set in. He turned as someone approached the house.

"You should be more careful or arthritis will set in early."

"Bones, what are you doing out so late?"

"I needed to think about a few things. Were you able to catch him?"

"No, it was too dark, but I'll be able to find him in the morning."

"You sound confident of that."

"Well his shoulder will be the dead giveaway." Booth limped into the house with Brennan right behind him. As he flopped onto the couch with a look of relief, he was surprised when Temperance dropped down in front of him and took off his shoes and socks. "What are you doing?"

"If you don't warm up your feet, you'll never get to sleep tonight." She stood and headed for the bathroom.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping," he called to her from his spot. She came back with a small tub filled with hot water.

"Here, put your feet in this." She placed the tub at his feet and watched as he placed them in the hot water. "Staying up all night isn't rational and it's not healthy. Whoever attacked Max isn't going to come back tonight."

"It's not the hit man I'm worried about. Why exactly are you referring to your father as Max?" He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"How do I reconcile that every time I think my father has come clean about his past something else comes up?"

"How does anyone reconcile their past? You just have to accept that it comes with the territory." Booth leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The heated water was doing wonders for his body. He could feel the ache seeping from his bones. Brennan sat down next to Booth and put her head in her hands.

"Did he kill anyone for the Costellos?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Booth please. I need to know if he's killed anyone else." Booth opened his eyes to look at her again. She was drawn in by the quiet intensity she saw there.

"The only thing you need to know is that your father has done what he could to protect you." They stared at each other for a long time until Brennan jumped up off the couch and began to pace the room.

"My entire life has been a lie, Booth. I was born a different person; my grandfather wasn't who I thought he was. Did he even die? I never got to see his remains. I received a call at college that he passed away and went home for the funeral. I just…why is my past crumbling around me?" Booth stood and pulled her to him when she reached the couch again.

"Hey, it's okay Bones. Your life isn't crumbling. Everything that's happened has made you who you are." Brennan pulled away from him and shook her head.

"Who am I really?"

"You're Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist for the Jeffersonian and a best selling author. More important to me though…you're my Bones."

"No, I'm not. I don't belong to anyone, least of all you." Brennan moved away from Booth and crossed her arms in front of her body. "You have this whole life that you want…a wife, kids, and the suburban dream. That's not what I want and never will be what I want, so how can you say I'm yours when I never will be?"

'Temperance, listen to me. You think you know my wants, but you don't. Yes, I asked Rebecca to marry me because I realized that whether or not we were pregnant I wanted to be with her. Maybe if I hadn't asked we'd still be together, but now? I don't need to be married to be fulfilled. I mean look at my life now. It's all a hoax. I would rather live happily out of wedlock than miserable in it. I don't need any more kids. With the job I have it's probably best I just have Parker."

"Don't lie Booth."

"You want the truth? I love you Temperance and it scares the hell out of me that your family has been thrown in the middle of my undercover work. If anything happens to you…I couldn't handle that."

"So then where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, but I need you there with me."


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Well, Monday is Bonesday Eve, and I for one can't wait. In celebration, I am posting this chapter for you to peruse. I hope you enjoy._

Booth woke up feeling like someone was looking at him. He tightened his grip on Brennan and tried to get comfortable again, willing the feeling away. Currently they were curled up on the couch, a blanket thrown around them and very much didn't want to leave the warm cocoon he found himself engulfed in. The feeling of eyes on him did not go away however, so he cracked his eyes open to look around. He sat upright, disturbing Brennan as he found Max staring at him and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Comfortable Booth?"

"Jesus Max, you scared the hell out of me." Booth scrubbed a hand over his face as Temperance blinked herself awake sleepily.

"Morning Dad," she yawned and stood up from the couch. Both were still clothed from the night before, and Temperance winced as the waistband of her jeans rubbed in the wrong spot.

"Well, you two seem to be on much better speaking terms. There's coffee on in the kitchen if you're interested." Brennan gave a small nod before she yawned and headed off in that direction. Max continued to look at Booth, making the FBI agent a little uncomfortable.

"We'll be going to the FBI office in Flint today in regards to the attack yesterday. Did you actually see what the guy looked like?" Max took a sip of his coffee, deciding to let the subject he wanted to discuss slide for a moment.

"It was dark, but I have a pretty good idea, yeah."

"Okay then, I'm going to sit you down with a sketch artist while I look up reports for gunshot wounds in the local area, and we'll see if we can't find our man." Booth stood and moved past Max so he could shower and change for the day. As he passed, Max placed his arm on the agent's shoulder.

"Booth, later I'd like to discuss a few things with you." Booth looked from Max to Temperance, and nodded in understanding. He continued back to his room as Temperance sat down at the kitchen table. Max joined his daughter and both sat quietly for a minute.

"Honey, look… I know that I can be a bit of a disappointment, but that was all in the past."

"I know that dad, it's just that I keep finding out more about your life and it keeps coming back to haunt me. I'd like to reach a point where I know that there are no other surprises to be sprung on me. I don't have anymore hidden family, do I?"

"No, I've told you about your family."

"Then why couldn't I have stayed with them? Surely Gayle would have taken me in."

"I'm sure she would have too baby, but she was family. You could have been tracked back to her and it would have put everyone in danger. I did what I felt I had to do."

"Is grandpa still alive? I know you have an answer to that."

"I don't think it would be wise for him to get involved in all of this."

"So he is still alive?"

"Yes."

"Well then get a hold of him and tell him to leave us alone."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Honey, your grandfather belongs to a crime family that's trying to kill Booth and apparently me. How do I know if the order came from him or not?"

"Ugh, you know what? Never mind. I'll let the two of you battle your way through this, and if there are anymore injuries because of it, don't come crying to me about it." With that, Temperance stood, leaving her coffee on the table and left for her room. She didn't need anymore pigheadedness this morning. On her way to her room, she passed by Booth, who was emerging from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Whoa, Bones, watch it."

"Maybe you can talk him into calling my grandfather." Without waiting for a response, she passed him and slammed her door shut. Booth looked at her rather perplexed before turning toward the kitchen.

"He's still alive?"

XxXxX

Gavin sat in the office to his shooting range seething. He couldn't believe what had happened yesterday, and that Temperance's morals were low enough to be sleeping with a married man. He tossed the crumpled paper that had stuck to him back and forth as he grumbled. To think, he'd thought they had a good thing going on, and instead, she was just biding her time until her lover showed up to town. What was he doing away from his wife anyway?

Sulkily, he turned to his trashcan and was about to throw away the crumpled piece of paper, then paused. What was on it? It was probably just a child's list of toys for Santa. As Gavin straightened the paper, he frowned. It certainly was a list, but not of toys. On the list were fifty names, and several of the names were crossed off. Curious, Gavin turned to his computer and booted it up. It couldn't hurt to google the names now could it? His eyes shifted over the page, looking for the perfect name, finally settling one about halfway down, Mohammed Ahmed Farraq. Several hits came up, all news articles in Arabic.

"Damn it, is any of this in English?" He scrolled down the list and finally hit upon the information he was looking for. Scanning over the stats on the guy, he came up short at the end of the article. The man had been taken out by a single shot to the heart. Gavin glanced at the list once more. This was a kill list. A killer was staying with Temperance. He grabbed the list and left the building. This was something he had to bring to her attention before she got hurt.

XxXxX

Booth wiped a hand down his face in frustration. He sat with Max in an office at the Flint field office along with a sketch artist and their liaison, Peter Talbert.

"Do you mean to tell me that the man you had pose as Bones' grandfather is now the head of the Costello crime family?"

"Why do you think I can't contact him?" Max sat back in his seat, slightly uncomfortable as all eyes were settled on him.

"Salvatore Costello took care of Temperance for two years?"

"Look, back then he wasn't even in line to take over the family. It's not like I knew he'd be in his position now. Besides, how do I know the order to off me didn't come from him? And what about you Booth? You've been trying to bring down the family for a while now. He could have ordered your death as well."

"I don't know, something doesn't sit right about that. If he knows anything about me, then he knows I'm partners with Bones. If he took care of her, there's no way he didn't grow to care about her. I find it impossible to believe that he wouldn't have grown to love her."

"You really do care about her don't you Agent Booth?" Booth looked at Max and gave a small nod. Max held his gaze for a long moment before sighing in acquiescence.

"Fine, you win. I'll contact him under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"If anything goes down regarding the family, he's not taken down with it. I haven't given them a reason to want me gone, and I'm not going to do it now." Booth looked at Agent Talbert, waiting for an agreement from the liaison.

"Let me see what we can do. In the meantime, I'll have agents out looking for Antonio and Vincenzo." Talbert left the room and Booth sat down across from Max.

"Agent Booth I hope you know what you're doing with all of this."

"So do I Max."

XxXxX

Temperance sat on the front porch swing with a blanket wrapped around her and a hot cup of chocolate warming her hands. She watched the neighborhood kids chasing each other around with snowballs and building snowmen in their front yards. It was such a tranquil scene, and she laughed as Haley and Emma ran by giggling and throwing snow around and dragging a toboggan with them.

As she took another sip of hot chocolate, she noticed Gavin walking down the road toward her. With a frown, she set the mug down on the table.

"What do you want Gavin?"

"I have to talk to you about something."

"I think you said quite enough yesterday, don't you?" Gavin continued on his path toward her holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Do you know what this is Temperance? Well, do you?" He reached the porch and practically shoved the piece of paper in her face. Annoyed, she took it from him a looked at it. Her face drained of color slightly when she saw what it was.

"Where did you get this?"

"So you know what this is about? You know that man is a killer."

"Gavin, there is more to this than you realize, and I would appreciate you not calling Booth that."

"Why, it's what he is. I don't know how you can be so supportive of someone knowing they've killed someone." The look she shot him was deadly.

"That is it. You do not get to speak about him or me that way. I might have overlooked you accusing me of basically being a prostitute, but just so you know, that was way off base. Booth is a good man, and he's here, not to see me behind Annie's back, but to protect my family. I allowed him to have a satellite link-up with his son so they could see each other on Christmas, that's why he kissed me. Get out of here Gavin." She crossed her arms and lifted her chin petulantly. Gavin opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and turned around. As he headed down the stairs he paused. A car came barreling down the road toward the house. Something seemed off about the approach and with his heart in his throat he realized what it was.

"Temperance, get down," he yelled as he flew up, knocking her to the ground as a hail of bullets hit the house.


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Well here we are guys, the next chapter. It gets more intense and interesting from here. Also if you've seen 'Santa in the Slush' or if you just want a good shipper moment, go to the bones site on fox (dot) com. You'll love it forever. Check out the videos. You won't be disappointed. And hopefully you won't be disappointed in this chapter._

Brennan lay on the floor of the front porch stunned. Her head was pounding from its contact with the wood and her left bicep throbbed. She tried to shake away the fog and figured out what happened. There was the sound of gunfire and then she was on the ground with Gavin over her…the girls! Gasping, Temperance pushed Gavin off of her, mumbling an apology as he groaned in pain. She stood up a bit unsteadily and took a moment to gain her balance before racing down the stairs. Screams from frightened children filled the air as parents raced out of houses looking for their own brood.

"Emma? Haley?" Brennan looked left and right, trying hard not to panic. "Emma? Haley?"

"Auntie Tempe?" The voice was quiet and coming from behind some bushes. She turned and let out a relieved sigh when the two little girls crept out from their shelter.

"Oh thank god!" She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the girls, both of whom were in tears.

"Are the bad men gone now?" Temperance looked down at Haley, who was looking a little pale. She tightened her grip on the young girl, pulling her in closer.

"They're gone now sweetheart. It's okay." She heard someone calling in the distance and looked up as Amy ran up to them.

"What happened?" She pulled the girls from Temperance, wrapping her arms around them.

"Drive by. You're okay?" Temperance put her hand up to her head, trying to stave off the pounding sensation. The ambient noise was merging into a loud roar to her.

"I was in the house and heard the gunfire. Tempe, are you alright? You don't look so good."

"It's just a headache."

"No, you're bleeding."

"Amy, don't worry about me I'm…" Temperance stood up and weaved on her feet before falling back to the snow unconscious.

XxXxX

"Booth, I wanted to speak to you about your relationship with my daughter." Max looked at Booth as they exited US23. Booth sighed before glancing over at the ex-felon.

"Max, spare me the concerned father lecture. You know I won't do anything to hurt her. What I want to know is that you're in this for keeps."

"Excuse me?"

"You have a habit of leaving her. I know you said you're planning on sticking around, but I don't know if I trust that Max."

"You're accusing me of running out on my baby again?"

"Yes. You've done it twice already. What's to say you won't do it again?"

"You know I wouldn't have left her if I could help it Booth, and I know you understand my reasons for doing it."

"Look, if you hurt her again Max…"

"I get it Agent Booth. I'm glad to know that you're that…what the hell is going on here?" Max looked at their street, surprise written over his features. The entire street was blocked off by State troopers and county Sheriffs. News vans and a couple of ambulances were also there.

"Whatever it is, it couldn't have been good." Booth pulled the SUV over and got out, followed closely by Max. They made their way over to the closest officer, looking out over the chaos and trying to make some sense of it.

"I'm sorry sir, but you need to back away."

"What happened here?"

"Sir, you need to back off." Booth looked at the officer and frowned.

"Look, we live on this street and I need to know what happened here."

"Regardless, we can't allow anyone down here right now. You'll have to wait out here until the scene is taken care of."

"Are you new at this? We have family down there, and you are not helping the situation." Booth took a step forward and into the officer's space.

"Step back."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on."

"Sir, if you don't step away, then I'm going to have to take action."

"Yeah, like what?" The officer pulled out his cuffs. Booth saw them and snorted. Max looked from one to the other.

"Booth, maybe you should back off a little."

"Max, just stay out of this." Booth turned back to the officer. "You can just put those away. You can't charge me with anything." He put his hands on his hips causing his jacket to spread open. His badge showed as it caught the sunlight. The officer looked at him in surprise.

"When was the FBI called out here?"

"Called out? No, I need to get to my house, on this street. Now what the hell happened?"

"There was a drive-by shooting 'bout half an hour ago. Two people were hit."

"Shit." Booth grabbed hold of Max and dragged him past the crime scene tape as the officer he'd been speaking to made a sound of protest. "Bones?" The two rushed over to the house, panic building in the FBI agent the longer he went without spotting his partner.

"Booth, over here," he heard Amy call out to him. She looked shaken as did the two girls.

"Amy, where's Bones?" Russ' girlfriend pointed to the side. Brennan lay on the ground, paramedics surrounding her. For one long, horrible moment, Booth felt his heart stop. He rushed over to her side, roughly knocking a paramedic out of the way. Her eyes were closed, and blood covered her clothes. "Temperance, please, are you okay? Look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open and she grimaced in pain. Booth brushed some hair from her face and looked her over, searching for injuries.

"Booth?"

"I'm here," His tone sounded relieved as tension began to slip from his frame. "What happened? Are you…how are you feeling?"

"I'm cold, wet and I have a splitting headache." Booth let out a strangled laugh and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. His heart pounded as he clung to her, trying to both desperately shield her from hurt and remain professional at the same time. He pulled back after a minute and kissed her gently on the forehead. He slid his hands to her arms to get a better look at her and heard a gasp of pain.

"What's wrong?" Both removed his hands and saw one of them covered in blood. "Jesus, why didn't you say anything?"

"It's nothing. I would have been worse off if Gavin hadn't pushed me to the ground."

"Gavin?" Booth swung his head to look at the front porch. Gavin was being transferred onto a stretcher, his shoulder being compressed. The firing range owner was looking in their direction, his eyes glazed with pain. Booth turned back to Brennan as Gavin was taken off the porch and loaded onto an ambulance. "What happened Temperance?"

"Gavin came over…he had your list with him."

"My list? How the hell did he get the list?"

"He must have picked it up when he was over yesterday. Anyway, he brought over the list and made some accusations. When I asked him to leave, a car turned the corner and the next thing I knew, I was on the porch floor and he was on top of me. I didn't realize that there was gunfire until I heard the screaming." Brennan put a hand to her head and closed her eyes, fighting off another dizzy spell.

"Come on, let's get you to a hospital and have you checked out." He expected a fight and was mildly surprised that she didn't protest. She just nodded her head as Booth stepped back to allow the paramedics to do their job. Temperance glanced at Booth as they loaded her onto a stretcher.

"Booth, you've got blood all over your suit."

"Doesn't matter Bones. I'll see you there, okay?"

"You're not coming with me?"

"I need to stay with your father. We won't be far behind you, I promise." He offered her what he hoped was a supportive smile, and watched her disappear into the ambulance. As the door was shut, and the vehicle drove away, Booth ran his fingers through his hair.

"You okay Booth?" The agent turned to look at Max, then let out a tired sigh.

"I'm fine. This is just getting way too complicated. Come on, let's get to the hospital. I don't think Bones will want to be kept waiting."


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: Hey there guys. We have some more case information in this chapter, and some other stuff as well. I'm getting to some really good, heavy, rip your heart out, stomp on it and put it back information about Booth… but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to read it. Until then, please enjoy this chapter._

"Did the sketch bring any hits?" Booth drove to the hospital with Max as he spoke to his liaison agent in Flint.

"As a matter of fact, it did. Our man is Joey Pirelli, a known associate of Antonio Costello. That's not all."

"His name came up when searching hospitals for gun shot victims."

"Exactly."

"Where is he now?"

"He's still admitted to Hurley Medical Center, and will be transferred to the county jail tomorrow."

"Damn. Could you have some agents posted there? I don't want him to slip through our fingers. The Costellos have already retaliated for their buddy getting shot, and the gunshot victims are also at Hurley."

"Yeah, I saw that on the news. Is everyone okay?"

"Two people were wounded. It could have been much worse though; there were children all over the place."

"Alright, well you keep up your end, and I'll keep up mine." The agents got off the phone, and Booth turned to Max.

"The man who attacked you last night is still in the hospital, so if you go anywhere besides Bones' room without me, you're dead, got it?"

"Booth, I promise I won't do anything, this time."

"Max…"

"I'm not going to do anything illegal, okay? I swear. I'm not going to do anything that will take me away from my family again." Booth chanced a look at the ex-con and could see the truth of the statement there. He gave a brief nod before turning back to the road.

"How did we get mixed up in all of this?"

"I don't know about you, but my place in it is an open book. I just don't know why they're after me. I wasn't going to be testifying against anyone. At least not until now I suppose."

"You were seen by one of the family at my wedding. I guess all the effort I made to protect Temperance from this mess backfired."

"I don't know. Something about the situation bothers me. I've thought about what you said earlier, and you're right. Salvatore got very close to my daughter, not in any inappropriate way mind you, and I don't think he would do anything that would cause Temperance hurt, including going after the agent hell bent to bring his family down."

"There's a power play in the works here I think, and I don't like it at all. I'm missing something, but I'm not sure what."

"It'll come to you Booth, I know it."

"Yeah, well I hope you're right. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of this whole mess." Booth pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and the two men got out of the SUV, heading inside.

XxXxX

"Well Dr. Brennan, you're one lucky woman. That bullet just grazed you," said the doctor attending to Temperance. She scowled at them as they stitched up the wound on her arm. Her headache was diagnosed as a mild concussion, and continued to pound in time with her heartbeat. At the knock on the door to the hospital room, she looked up and smiled in relief.

"Is it safe to come in?" Booth peeked his head into the room and offered her a slight smile.

"Booth, thank goodness. I'm not going to be here for too much longer am I?" Brennan directed the last part of her question to the doctor.

"Not at all," he said as he finished up the last of the stitches. "You'll just need to fill out your release papers and you're done. I'm going to give you a prescription for the pain, only take it if you need it." With that, he finished up and left the room. Booth entered with Max on his heels. Before anyone said anything, he had her in his arms and his lips on hers. The kiss was in no way tentative; instead it was filled with overwhelming relief. Max looked away as the kiss continued, finally clearing his throat as a reminder that he was still in the room.

"You had me so worried," Booth sighed before kissing her again.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm not seriously hurt."

"Don't give me that, Bones. You were laid out when I got to the house. That's not fine, and you know it."

"And if it hadn't been for Gavin, it would have been much worse. How is he? Have you heard anything bout his condition?" She hopped off the examination table and grabbed her coat.

"He's still in surgery, but as soon as he's lucid again, I'll be talking to him. I'm hoping he'll have some information on that car."

"I want to come back with you."

"I can't let you in the interview this time Temperance, you realize that right?"

"I know, but I need to thank him." Booth nodded and pulled her in close to his body. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes. An intern came in with the release forms, clearing his throat quickly.

"Just sign these and you're good to go." Brennan pulled away from Booth and quickly took care of her paperwork. "Oh, and Agent Booth, the patient you asked about? His surgery is just about wrapped up. There wasn't too much damage, just a lot of blood lost. You might want to stick around if you want to speak with him."

"Thank you." Booth looked at his companions as they left the room. "Anyone up for some hospital food?"

"You just want the pudding." Brennan smiled teasingly at him before he bumped his shoulder playfully into her good arm.

"Right now, pudding sounds great," Max said, sealing the deal. The trio headed for the elevator to go to the cafeteria and wait out Gavin's anesthesia.

XxXxX

Gavin blinked wearily as he came to. His shoulder throbbed, and he became aware of a presence in the room with him. Slowly, he looked to the chair by his bedside and frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a few questions about the drive-by," Booth answered as he pulled out a pen and a pad of paper.

"What's it to you? That's a police matter."

"Exactly, and as the FBI agent in charge of the case, I have a few questions for you."

"You're with the FBI? Well, that explains a lot then."

"Did you happen to see what type of car it was that the shooter was in?"

"Well, it was black, but that's about all I can tell you. I did catch the license plate number."

"The car was driving fast down the street and you managed to catch the license plate number?"

"If it can be used for identification purposes, you'll find I have great memory retention of the item."

"Okay then, what was the license plate number?"

"Three November Yankee nine six six." Booth's eyebrows shot up.

"You were in the military?"

"Seventy fifth Ranger Infantry Battalion."

"Rangers lead the way," Booth muttered. The two locked eyes for a moment before Booth brought the conversation back to where he needed it. "What exactly happened today?"

"I went to the house to speak to Temperance about something. Turns out they were false accusations, but I felt it important to speak to her about it. She asked me to leave and as I was heading down the front steps, I saw the car barrel around the corner. It probably wouldn't have bothered me except that I saw the glint of a gun barrel as sunlight reflected off of it. I realized the shooter was aiming for Temperance and took action. I ran back up the stairs and knocked her to the ground as they began to fire at us."

"Did you see anyone clearly in the car?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well thank you for your help Gavin. If I have anything else I need to speak about with you, then I'll get back in touch."

"Of course. Booth, before you go…why do you have a kill list?" The FBI agent froze in his place. He should have known this was coming.

"Do you still have the list with you?"

"No. I gave it to Temperance. Is she okay?"

"For the most part. How did you get that list?"

"It was stuck to my pants yesterday. I think I sat on it. Why do you have it?"

"I was a sniper for the army, and then for the FBI before becoming a special agent. It's a list of my targets so I can remember who I was and atone for the people I've had to take out," Booth commented warily. This certainly wasn't something he wanted to discuss, especially considering that Brennan was the only other person who knew about the list.

"You have a strange sense of honor Agent Booth."

"It's what gets me through the day sometimes." Booth stood up and turned to the doorway. He heard Gavin yawning as he left, and found Temperance standing outside the room. She looked at him, concern evident in her features.

"Are you okay Booth?"

"Just a little worn out. How about you?"

"The same I think." Booth placed his arm around her shoulders and guided her away from Gavin's room. "We'll come back tomorrow Bones. Let him sleep for now." Temperance looked back at the doorway once, but made no comment as she left with Booth. She'd see him tomorrow. She could thank him then.

XxXxX

Temperance couldn't sleep as she tossed and turned in bed. The incidents of the day were coming back to her making it impossible for her mind to shut down. Unable to stand the restlessness any longer, she climbed out of bed and made her way down the hallway to Booth's room. She paused for a moment outside the door before opening it and stepping inside.

"Couldn't sleep Bones?" Booth was sitting up against the headboard and flipping through a small, leather-bound book.

"No, and it looks like you couldn't either." Without another word, Booth moved over and pulled back the covers. Brennan climbed in next to him and glanced once at the little book.

"What's that?"

"This?" Booth tossed the book onto his nightstand and closed his eyes. "It's just a book."

"It's and odd looking book, kinda small." Brennan reached over toward the book, but Booth stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Please," he said, his voice taking on a hoarse quality, "Don't. That's not something I want you to see."

"Why not Booth? What is it really?"

He didn't say anything for a long moment, and instead he ran a hand over his face. He wasn't sure if he could explain, or even if he wanted to. He grabbed the little book again and fingered the pages as he would a deck of cards. Finally he looked back over at Brennan, his expression serious.

"It's my kill book." He watched her face carefully, waiting for the look of horror to appear there.

"What's a kill book?" She raised a delicate eyebrow, looking at him in genuine puzzlement.

He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, settling down onto his pillow and took a deep breath before speaking. "It's a list of all the people I've killed," he shrugged. "It has all the information on every kill I've made. I can tell you what the weather was like, where I was, what the target was wearing, even what they were doing that day." Booth closed his eyes again, trying to avoid seeing the look of disgust she'd sure to be wearing, but instead he felt her lay her head down on his shoulder and wrap an arm around him.

"Tell me."

"What?" He opened his eyes to look at her. He was met by an expression of concerned interest.

"Read it to me." Their eyes locked for a long moment and Booth gave the slightest of nods. Squirming a little to get comfortable and taking a deep breath, he opened the book and began to read.


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Here's the next chapter, fast, I know. I hope this is what you were expecting. Don't know if y'all will need tissues or not, but here's what I have. I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter…don't know if that was the timing on my post, or if it just wasn't that good. Either way, I look forward to seeing what you think. Also, I mention Medjugorje, which is widely known as a location of a Marion sighting…that is where a person or persons had a vision of the Virgin Mary. The town is also known to have strange phenomena attached to it such as a black disk appearing over the sun, weeping statues, pulsating suns, etc._

"October ninth. I am seven miles outside of Medjugorje. The weather is clear, a light breeze coming from the southwest…" Booth stopped reading and looked down into Brennan's eyes. "I don't know if I can do this Bones. I mean this is…this is something I don't want to share."

"I know it's tough Booth, but it obviously is something that weighs heavily on your mind." She absentmindedly traced a figure eight on his chest as he brought up a hand to rub down her arm. Neither said a word for a time and finally Booth spoke again.

"I wanted a miracle." Temperance lifted her head and looked up at Booth.

"Excuse me?"

"When I shot General Radjic, I wanted a miracle so bad. I wanted something that would take away the pain and guilt. I couldn't…I couldn't do it anymore. When I saw that little boy's face… it hurt. I felt my heart seize up, and for a moment, I couldn't breathe." He shook his head and leaned it back on the headboard. He felt her readjust herself to fit more comfortably against his side. "I went to Medjugorje to find some sort of absolution or miracle."

"What did you find there?"

"I found a lot of people that were also looking for a miracle. I thought at the time that no one deserved a miracle more than I did. I had killed a little boy's father, I had taken a life, broken a commandment, and I needed something that would prove I was a good person. I went back to St. James Parish everyday for a week, lit candles and prayed for forgiveness, but all I could think was that I didn't deserve it.

"Other people that were there, they saw the phenomena associated with the place, the pulsing sun, weeping statues, images in the sky, but I didn't. I just saw desperation. All of these people were there for some kind of proof that God existed, and I think I was doing the exact same thing. It shook my faith bad when that miracle didn't present itself." Booth sat up and pulled away from Brennan, rubbing a hand over his face. "Finally something happened that brought me back and made me think that maybe I could find that peace of mind I was looking for."

"What happened?" Brennan sat up next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Booth smiled gently and put his own hand over hers. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles mindlessly before he glanced over at her.

"Parker was born. He's been my everything. I knew that if God chose to bless me with a son that I had to be worthy of His love. That's when I decided to make up for the sins I'd committed. I was already in the FBI, but hadn't become a special agent yet, so I applied for the position and went through training at Quantico. I finally knew what I needed to do and had a purpose to my life again."

"I can't imagine you ever leading a purposeless life."

"I felt betrayed by the one thing I believed in. I felt like everything that I knew to be true suddenly wasn't, do you know what I mean?"

"More than you realize I think."

"Yeah?" Brennan nodded before scooting up next to Booth and wrapping her arms around him. He did the same to her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Michael was the first person to make me feel anything that wasn't related to anger or sadness. Sure, I was determined to succeed, it's who I am, but from the time my parents left until now…"

"I'm sorry he hurt you Bones." Temperance looked up at him and smiled. This wasn't about her comfort, and yet here Booth was trying to take hurt away.

"It's nothing to be sorry about. I'd been with people in college, but nothing that was ever serious. I didn't want to get close to anyone. People get close and I get scared. I shut down when I think I'm going to get hurt. The years in foster care made me think that I was incapable of being loved." Brennan shifted to her knees and took Booth's hands in her own. "I know what you're thinking about psychology, but it doesn't change what I felt. I was so determined to be my own person and to prove that I didn't need anyone.

"After I'd received my Masters, I became Michael's graduate student. He was very charming, and we clicked. He seemed to be my equal as far as intelligence went, and we ended up involved. I was only twenty three when we began working together. I followed him to sites in South America and Africa and learned so much from him, but something seemed to be missing in the relationship."

"Yeah? And what was that?" Booth leaned forward to kiss her, lingering only slightly before pulling back again. Brennan shifted again until she was sitting on his lap, her hands on his chest and her head on his shoulder. Booth reached up to stroke her hair, loving the soft, silky feel of it.

"I thought we would get married. We'd been together for four years, traveled the world to help identify remains as mass graves, and assisted with the recovery work in New York… In all of that time, we lived separately even though we were together almost every night. I brought up our relationship one night and asked him where he felt we were going.

"He scoffed and avoided answering the question. I knew then that the relationship was over. When I told him that, he began a litany of reasons as to why it was a bad decision to leave him. I said that we'd been together for a long time and I wanted a sign that this relationship was much more than physical." Brennan shook her head slightly, her face moving along the smooth planes of his skin. "He scoffed at the idea and said that there was no reason to get married. People didn't need to show a sign of commitment to prove they had one. The only problem was, he made no effort to show that he wanted a larger commitment. I left, and didn't see him again until our case."

"You mean to tell me that your asshole professor is the reason that you don't believe in marriage?"

"What he said made sense Booth. For two people to have a commitment to each other, you don't need proof of it. It's between those two individuals. Besides, marriage has its roots in ownership, with the father even paying the groom to take the daughter."

"No, he said it because he wasn't interested in getting married. He wasn't looking for that extra commitment, so he gave you a bullshit story about marriage being arcane. He hurt you because he never cared to begin with. He saw you as an easy target. You looked up to him as your professor, saw him as a mentor and he took advantage of that."

"That's not it…"

"But it is. You said it yourself. You wanted marriage, he didn't. You ended your relationship with him because of it. He rejected you, so you rejected the idea that was yours in the first place." Brennan picked her head off of Booth's shoulder to look at him.

"I don't want to be hurt again."

"I know." He brought a hand up and wound it through her hair, pulling her to him as he brought his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he looked at her. "I don't plan on hurting you." He snuggled back down into the bed, pulling Temperance down with him. She shifted her position so she lay up next to him, her arm wrapped around his middle and her head resting on his chest. The steady thump of his heartbeat was soothing to her overactive mind.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?" Booth ran one of his hands back and forth across her arm, creating goose-bumps in his wake.

"Why didn't things work out between you and Rebecca? I mean I know she turned you down, but if you loved each other, that shouldn't have ended the relationship."

"You're right, it shouldn't have. I do still care a lot about her, but it wouldn't have worked out between us. I was devastated that she turned me down. I mean here she was, pregnant with my child, and I loved her, but obviously she didn't feel the same. I didn't talk to her for a week. When I finally had licked my wounds enough, it was too late."

"Did she ever tell you why she said no?" Brennan glanced up at Booth's face, then nestled her head onto his chest again. She began to trace shapes on his stomach, not really paying attention to the action.

"No. I've always assumed it was because she thought I wouldn't be a good provider, that she thought I had too many problems."

"She was scared of losing who she was."

"And you would know this because…?"

"I asked her once." Booth flipped Brennan onto her back and laid over her, looking into her eyes.

"Why?"

"I was curious, and I didn't think that you knew."

"You, Temperance Brennan are a strange one, but I love you." With that, he captured her lips with his again, sucking gently on her bottom lip, his tongue tracing along it, tasting. Brennan made a small sound at the back of her throat and closed her eyes. She was surprised at the wave of warmth that washed over her as he continued to manipulate her lips. Of their own volition it seemed to her, her hands traced over his body, smoothing over the muscles on his back.

It never failed to amaze her, the strength that his body held so easily. He had an almost unconscious control over that power. She arched her back to gain more contact with him, loving the way he felt pressed against her this way. Brennan reached around him, grasping his rear and pulled him to her. She could feel his growing interest nestled between their bodies as he gave a thrust of his hips.

"God, it's been so long," he murmured as he let go of her lip and kissed a trail to her neck where he sucked lightly on her skin. Temperance gasped lightly, moving her head to the side to give him some better access.

"Then don't wait any longer," she answered, her hands running up his back and to his hair. Booth pulled back from her briefly, helping her from her pajamas as she pushed his off his hips. With one look in her eyes, he knew he'd be safe with her, that she would stay by his side. In that moment, he wanted to show her what she meant to him, to make her his. When they joined together, he crashed his lips onto hers again, determined not to let her go.

XxXxX

Booth woke in the morning to sunshine streaming through his window. He frowned, not remembering ever opening them the night before. As he sat up, rubbing a tired hand over his face, his cell phone trilling loudly in the quiet of the room. As he picked it up, he frowned, noticing Temperance was not with him.

"Booth," he said into the phone. On the pillow next to him was a note written in Temperance's neat scrawl.

"Agent Booth, it's Talbert. I've got the information you wanted on that license plate."

"Great, let's hear it." Booth glanced at the clock on his bedside table. He was stunned to see it was ten in the morning.

"The license plate turned out to be from a rental car. He traced it back to the rental agency for the name of the last person to drive the car, one Michael Randall." Booth was stunned at the name. No, he thought, it couldn't be…

"Did you say Michael Randall?"

"Yes. The car is registered to a Hertz rent-a-car by the Flint airport. Looks like our man rented the car and returned it in between flights into an out of the state."

"Thanks Talbert, if I need anything else, I'll get back to you." He hung up the phone and dropped back down onto his pillow. Shit, shit, shit, this was so not good. After taking a deep breath, he dialed Cullen's number. When his boss answered the phone, he started in immediately. "Sir, there's a huge problem with the case."

XxXxX

Temperance sat next to Gavin's bedside, one of his hands clutched between her own. When she'd woken up that morning, she knew she needed to see Gavin even though her heart was screaming at her to stay with Booth. This was something that she had to take care of before she could completely commit to her partner. She left a note for him before leaving the house, hoping he'd see it before panicking about her absence at his side.

"How are you feeling," she asked Gavin as he smiled sleepily at her.

"Well, I hurt," he said, glad that he was on pain killers as he tried to get a little more comfortable.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. I know there were some misunderstandings between us lately, and I just want you to know that I appreciate that you were looking out for me, it's sweet."

"You're an amazing woman Temperance, and anyone would be a fool to not care about you. I realize I was wrong about Agent Booth, and I apologize for jumping to conclusions."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize for that." She gave a small attempt at a smile as she looked down at him. Gavin saw the expression and shook his head a bit ruefully.

"You're choosing him, even though he's married?"

"It's complicated, but yes, I'm choosing Booth."

"I just hope he understands what he's getting, and if he doesn't then I'll just have to have a talk with him." That made Brennan smile for real.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you." She leaned down over him to give him a kiss on the cheek in thanks, but he turned his head at the last moment and their lips made contact instead. She pulled back in surprise and turned when she heard a throat clear from the doorway. Her heart beat quickly at the stormy look on Booth's face as he stood there. He held her gaze for a moment and motioned for her to join him.

"I have to go back to D.C." Brennan looked at him in surprise once she joined him. His face remained serious as he spoke.

"What? Why?"

"Another FBI agent will remain here to assist with the case, but I have to deal with a leak."

"Booth…"

"Look, I have to leave in a few minutes for my flight. I need to speak with Gavin for a moment."

"Look, what you saw…"

"You don't have to say anything Temperance, I understand." He squeezed her arm and went in the room. She watched him as he approached Gavin's bedside, but couldn't help but think that he didn't really understand.

At Gavin's bedside, Booth sat down and looked at the other man for a long time before speaking.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Temperance's life. I know that sometimes she thinks she doesn't need help, but she needs someone to look out for her."

"You love her, don't you?" Gavin looked at Booth, scrutinizing the FBI agent.

"More than you know. I want to see that she's happy whether that's with me or someone else. Take care, and keep an eye on her, won't you?" Booth stood and left the room, sweeping past Temperance on his way out of the hospital. She watched him walk by, her stomach dropping and knowing that he'd misinterpreted what he saw. She couldn't let him think that she was choosing someone else. With a deep breath, she went after him, hoping to catch him before he left.


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: Okay all, here's the next chapter. Sorry Gayle, but nothing M rated yet, and Bella, I know we discussed this and it's a little different, but it's late and I need to sleep before my little angel wakes up. To everyone else, I hope you enjoy and I know you'll be eagerly anticipating the next chapter, mostly because I refrain from giving a lot of details away as usual, but it makes for a more dramatic telling, right?_

Temperance ran out of the hospital frantically looking for Booth. She couldn't believe that he would misinterpret her feelings after everything they'd been through recently, but she did know one thing; she couldn't let him leave without explaining. As she reached the parking lot, she found him on his cell phone as he stood next to the SUV.

"Booth," she called out to him as she approached the vehicle. He held up a finger as he finished his phone call.

"Yes sir, it's the only thing that I think will work. Just get me the paperwork and I'll see you tomorrow to go over the timeline." Booth snapped his phone shut and looked at Brennan. "I was just about to go back up."

"But you just brushed past me. I thought…"

"Hey, I told you I understood. I saw him turn his head." Booth pulled her to him and captured her lips with his. She allowed the kiss to go on a moment longer before pulling back from him.

"Then what was with the attitude?"

"Something occurred to me when I was talking with Gavin. Cullen wants me in DC to deal with the leak there, but the people who took a shot at you know I won't leave you unprotected, so I canceled my flight until I can work out all the details for you to be out of harm's way."

"Booth, I don't need protection."

"Generally you're right, but these guys aren't going to stop until you're dead. I have an idea of what we can do, but you're not going to like it."

"Well what is it Booth? It can't be that bad." Booth looked off to the side for a moment before returning his gaze to Brennan.

"You're going into witness protection."

"No, absolutely not."

"You don't have a choice in the matter Bones."

"What a load of… of course I have a choice. It's my right to accept or refuse protection, and there is no way I'm going to run from my problems."

"Look, this isn't about running from problems, it's about keeping you alive. I can't afford to lose you Bones. You don't know what I was like with you gone. Please don't fight me on this. Please."

"I don't want to leave my life Booth. I just met my aunts; I have a good relationship with my father and brother… I don't want to do this."

"It's not forever Temperance. It's just until my case is over. Please…"

XxXxX

Temperance sat on the couch at home and looked ready to dry as Booth worked hair dye into her now short-cropped hair. Booth looked down at her and his heart ached a little, knowing how much she hated the changes they were making. The silky locks of her auburn hair were gone, replaced with the pixyish style the forensic anthropologist now sported.

"I hate this," she said with a slight waver to her voice. "No one should change details about themselves."

"Well Temperance Brennan might believe that, but you're Joy Keenan now, so some things have to change."

"Why did you choose that name?"

"Because Joy Keenan already has a birth certificate and social security number. Technically you've been living under an assumed name, so we're just reverting back to that other person."

"But I'm not Joy Keenan. I can't associate any familiarity to that name."

"Then we'll create an identity for you. We'll figure out who Joy is, okay?" Brennan nodded miserably as Booth stepped away from her and put down the dye bottle. "There, that should do it. Now we just need to wait a bit and wash it out." Booth sat down next to her and picked up a pair of glasses laying there. The look they were going for was so different from what Temperance normally wore that she really would appear as an entirely different person. Brennan pulled the glasses from his hand to look at them.

"I suppose I can understand wearing glasses, but why do I have to wear color contacts?"

"Because your eyes are one of the most stunning things about you. You'd be recognized instantly." Booth brought a hand up to her cheek and stroked it gently. Slowly he traced a finger down to her chin and tipped her head to his for a kiss. As they pulled apart, she looked at him with a small smile.

"Stunning huh?"

"Absolutely. It was the first thing I noticed about you. When you turned to look at me I was momentarily speechless, and as I recall, you then insulted me."

"I did not."

"I believe your exact words were, 'I see the FBI standards are up to par'."

"No I didn't… okay so maybe I did."

"Okay, enough of that. Next week the schools start up again, and you'll be stepping in as a high school biology teacher."

"A science teacher?"

"Like father, like daughter." Brennan groaned and smacked Booth on the arm. He smirked at her before looking her up and down. "You'll need to be careful though. You're going to have all the boys at school hot for teacher, especially with all those cute little dresses we picked up."

"Yeah, about those… Booth I'll look like a displaced woman from the fifties. The horn rimmed glasses won't help either."

"The style's called rock-a-billy Bones. Just wear some clunky shoes with them if it'll make you feel better."

"I don't want to do this." Temperance stood and began to pace the room, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. "I don't want to give up my life just because someone took a shot at me. I want to go back to the Jeffersonian and identify remains. I want to spend time with you and my family. I don't want to run from this."

"We've talked about this; you're not hiding from anything. Your life is important to not only me, but to your friends and family as well. What you're doing is staying safe. Once this situation is over, you'll be able to return to that life."

"Will I?" Booth took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Of course." He stood and tugged her to her feet. "Now, let's get that dye out of your hair." He led her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He moved slowly toward Brennan and began to unbutton her shirt. Temperance watched him, fascinated at the care her was taking as he removed her clothing. His hands barely made contact with her body, but when they did, it was as if an electric current was shooting through her.

"Booth," she whispered and closed her eyes as his hands swept back up her body, tracing over the planes of her figure. Booth didn't respond to his name. Instead, he took off his own clothes and led her into the hot spray of the shower. He positioned her so the water cascaded down her hair and body, the spray rinsing the excess dye from her short tresses. Booth ran his fingers through the short cropped do, making sure the water ran clear before reaching for the shampoo. He lathered the product into her hair and watched as the suds tracked down her body and into the drain of the shower.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured as if speaking too loudly would break the spell. Brennan blushed a little at the statement. He'd told her she was beautiful before, but somehow in this setting it meant so much more. He didn't scrutinize her, but instead gazed at her reverently. "You're so special to me and I need you in my life so much."

"Booth, I can't do this without you." She threw her arms around him, water cascading down their bodies, making the contact between them slick.

"Hey, where's my brave girl who trekked through Tibet when she was escaping the Chinese army?"

"She's become too dependent on her partner I think."

"Dependence on someone isn't a bad thing you know."

"It feels like it sometimes." Brennan pulled back from Booth and looked over his body, really seeing it for the first time. There were a few faint scars on his chest and sides, almost all of them having to do with her. "You've taken so much damage because of me. You used to have such a smooth chest, but now…"

"When did you see my chest before?"

"I saw you that time I dropped a file off at your house, remember? Tessa came out of the bedroom with one of your shirts on." Booth smiled and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. I'd get them all over again to keep you safe." He kissed her again, deeper, letting her know how much he felt when he was with her. The kiss turned desperate as if it might be the last one they would share together.

"I need you Booth," she murmured as she clutched at him, panting.

"I need you too baby, and we've got all night to be together."

XxXxX

Max came into the house after visiting with Russ and his family. Amy and the girls were still shaken up about the occurrences from the day before, so he helped them out as best he could with coping. Next on his list to talk with was his stubborn daughter, though he was pretty sure that she'd decline any line of conversation that revolved around getting shot at. As he hung up his coat, something on the coffee table caught his attention. He walked over and picked up the bottle of hair dye. With a frown, Max turned the bottle a little in his hand, and then set it down to pick up a pair of glasses there.

"Whose are these," he wondered aloud until the answer struck him. Temperance was going into hiding. No, he thought as he headed back toward her bedroom. That wasn't a lifestyle she would be okay with. There had to be another way to keep her out of the line of fire. As he was passing Booth's room, he paused, knowing he heard a sound from inside. When he heard the low moan again, his eyes widened, and he backed out of the hallway quickly. It looked like he'd have to wait to speak with the pair, and their new arrangement would have to be brought up as well.


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: Sorry for the delay, but I was having a motivational issue with getting this written. Blame Bella-Mi-Amore for that because she kept me distracted with other ideas for Bones stuff along with thoughts of David Boreanaz walking around in just a pair of socks. Dang, now you'll all be too distracted to read this. Oh well, c'est la vie I suppose._

Brennan woke up slowly as a ray of sunshine fell across her face. Feeling content for the moment, she snuggled back into her partner for the warmth, a smile gracing her face. The smile lasted a moment only as she remembered what it was she and Booth had to do that day. Today she would learn all the details about her time in witness protection. With a sigh, she moved to get out of bed, but Booth's arms tightened around her.

"Don't get up just yet." Brennan turned in his arms to look at him. She ran a gentle hand across his cheek, the stubble scratching across her palm. Booth leaned forward and captured her lips with his. "We still have some time."

"Booth, I want to say goodbye to my family." Booth sighed before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead and pulled her in closer to him.

"Okay, okay." He released his grip on her and they both sat up in the bed. Brennan ran a hand through her short hair and grimaced at the feel of it.

"Why'd I have to cut my hair?"

"Oh come on, you look adorable."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Booth…"

"Bones…" Booth chuckled before kissing her again and climbing out of bed. Brennan allowed herself a moment of guilty pleasure watching him get dressed before she climbed out of the bed and into the cold of the morning. Grabbing the first shirt she could see, Temperance pulled it on as Booth turned around and looked her over. "You know, I really think you look better in that shirt than I do."

"Oh, I don't know. I thought you looked pretty good in it." Brennan approached him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well thank you." There was a knock at the door and both turned to look as Max opened the door and peeked in his head. He looked at Temperance and frowned.

"So it is true."

"Dad…"

"You're going into hiding, aren't you? I know the signs…the new haircut, the dye…" There seemed something terribly odd in that moment to Brennan that her father was more concerned with the fact that she was going into witness protection than the fact that she and Booth were half dressed and in each other's arms. With a quick shake of her head, she pulled away from Booth to face her father.

"I'm not going to deny anything."

"You can't do that, it's not a life you'll like."

"Maybe not, but I technically have lived that life before, or did you forget that?" Temperance looked at her father and only felt slightly guilty at the look of hurt that crossed his face. "Look, dad I'm sorry but this is something that I have to do."

"Who do you have to do it for, huh? Are you doing it for yourself or for Booth?" Max looked at Booth knowing he was the one to put the idea into Temperance's head. Booth took a step closer to Brennan and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Max, the last thing that I want is for you and Bones to part on bad terms. I can't stay here, and I want to make sure she's safe. She'll only be gone for a few months, just until my case is wrapped up. After that she'll be able to come back."

"What happens if a problem comes up, huh? What then? I've known people who've been in for years because of a complication." Max turned his attention back to Temperance. "Please honey, don't do this."

"I've already agreed to it, and I don't go back on my word." She held her father's gaze with steely determination, and he knew there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

"What do you want me to tell Russ?"

"Nothing. I'll say my goodbyes in my own way."

"Okay baby." He held open his arms and Brennan moved forward into them for a hug.

XxXxX

While the ride into Flint didn't take long, it was quiet in the vehicle. Brennan stared out the window lost in her own thoughts, while Booth would glance over at her occasionally to make sure she was still doing okay.

"I'm going to miss them all," she finally said as she pulled herself back to the present.

"I know."

"How do you do it? How do you hide the truth for so long without going crazy?" She looked at Booth as he drove, watching as he clenched and unclenched his hands on the steering wheel.

"It's hard. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you when my assignment began, but that's what I ended up doing. You're a rock for me Temperance, and after you left I started to self destruct."

"You're not making this whole thing sound very appealing you know." Booth gave a quick smile, and then glanced at her for a moment.

"I was able to hold it together knowing that you would always be there for me. I knew that when the assignment was over and I'd have to 'divorce' Annie, you would be one of the only people to not judge me."

"Is that why you didn't invite your parents to the wedding?"

"I didn't invite them because I haven't spoken to them in close to ten years. My dad made it very clear to me that I'm a disappointment to him, and divorce will only add to that."

"Booth, I want you to do something for me, and I expect you to do this because you owe me for this whole on the run thing."

"What's that?"

"You've pushed me to reconcile with my father, and I have a good relationship with him now because of it. I want you to do the same with your parents."

"Why?"

"Because you're the one who talks about how important family is, and yet you shun yours."

"You and Parker are all the family I need." Temperance smirked at that.

"You talk a big game, and I know you've said you don't need marriage and all that, but it's part of who you are. You said those things to me to keep me from running away, but the reality is you want that life. You want it because your parents want that. Why else would you have chosen to be married in an undercover assignment?"

"I'm married in this undercover assignment because it's a way for us to close in on the Costellos. The family is after me, and this way my 'wife' can pretend to be dissatisfied with the relationship and put a hit out on me. The only problem is that it's backfired."

"It backfired because of me, right?"

"No. This case could fall apart because someone lapsed when they were doing background checks on their employees."

"Ah, that leak you were talking about."

"Yes." Booth pulled into an underground parking structure and Temperance looked around in surprise.

"This isn't the FBI building."

"I know that Bones, but Cullen doesn't want anyone to know that we're meeting. He's set up a private meeting for us in the McCrea building, and afterwards, you'll be on your way into the Federal Marshall's hands." As he pulled into a parking spot, Booth killed the engine and turned more fully to face Temperance. "At that time, you'll be taken to your safe house and start your new life."

"Do you know where I'll be staying?"

"That information hasn't been released to me, no." Booth got out of the car, followed by Temperance. He led her through the cold parking structure and into the building, making their way to the room arranged by Cullen. The Deputy Director was already there when they stepped into the room.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, please have a seat." He motioned to two chairs in the room as he leaned back against a conference table. Booth shut the door behind him before he sat down. "First off is damage control. How much does Dr. Brennan know about your assignment?"

"She knows that I'm working to stop the Costellos, and that Annie is in the FBI and our marriage is a cover."

"That's all?"

"Yes sir." Cullen looked from one to the other, deep in thought for a moment before turning his attention onto Temperance.

"I'm about to break some serious protocol here Dr. Brennan, but seeing as Booth has already compromised his position, it seems only fitting that I inform you of recent developments. A member of the FBI, Michael Randall is the stepson of Luca Costello."

"Michael Randall… He's one of your pathologists isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. He's the one who took a shot at you Dr. Brennan, and we believe he's heavily involved with the inner workings of the Costello crime family. Unfortunately the only proof of his involvement that we have is his name on a rental car contract."

"So you need Booth to find the evidence to show his involvement."

"Exactly. Having worked with you on several occasions in the past, Randall knows that Booth won't leave your side unless you're safe, so as long as you're alive, you're a target. If they kill you, they have Booth exactly where they want him. We're going to make sure that you're safe and we have a head start on what they have planned."

"Okay, so where exactly am I going to stay while your investigation goes on?" Cullen handed an envelope to her with all of the information inside of it. Brennan opened the envelope up, surprised at the thoroughness of the cover. Inside was a birth certificate, driver's license, passport and various other papers that she would need along with a set of keys. Brennan pulled out the driver's license and looked at it, shocked to see herself with a style similar to the one she currently sported. "How…?"

"I called in a little favor outside the bureau to keep down suspicions. Booth told me about your hair while you were getting it cut, so I had a little artistic license added to an existing photograph."

"Booth said something about a teaching job?"

"Yes, you'll be teaching biology at a very small school in Mackinaw City. The school has kindergarten through twelfth grade with only eighty seven students currently enrolled in high school. You'll be able to keep a low profile, and they'll gain one hell of a scientist." Brennan blushed a little at the comment, surprised that Cullen would have said anything to begin with.

"When does she go into custody?"

"She goes in as soon as you get her up there. Once she's settled then you'll be on the first flight out to DC."

"Thank you sir."

"Of course Booth. Now you two get going. It's a four hour drive up there in good conditions." As the pair stood up, Cullen moved toward them and shook their hands. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Brennan answered as they followed the deputy director from the room. As they headed down the hallway, Booth tossed the car keys to Brennan. She looked up at him in surprise. "You're actually letting me drive?"

"Call it a reward for agreeing to do this."

"A reward huh?"

"Absolutley." When they reached the elevator, Cullen called to them from down the hall.

"Booth, when all of this madness is over, we'll be having a chat about your romantic involvement with your partner." Before Booth could respond, the elevator doors opened and Brennan pulled him inside. Neither spoke, but only shared a glance at each other, not knowing how much their lives were about to change.


	23. Chapter 23

"Welcome to first news at four, I'm Theodore Beck. We have breaking news from the the I475/US23 interchange just south of Mt. Morris exit 125 on the northern part of Genesee County. We'll go to our correspondent on the scene, Tricia Hirosuna. Tricia?"

"Thank you Theodore. I'm here at the interchange of the I475 and US23 where a major collision has occurred. A big rig lost control due to icy conditions on the road and collided with several vehicles, knocking one of them off the roadside. Police are on the scene now and the freeway is shut down to allow several people to be airlifted off scene."

"Any word on how many people are injured?"

"Not as of yet, though there are rumors that the driver of a Prius was killed when the big rig's trailer jack knifed across all lanes of traffic."

"Thank you Tricia. We'll be back with you as more information becomes available."

XxXxX

"Good evening, and welcome to the ABC12 news at six o'clock. Our top story tonight involves a major collision outside of Flint. We have reports from Hurley Medical Center that world renowned forensic anthropologist and best-selling author; Dr. Temperance Brennan was involved in the crash and is in critical condition. We're going live to the hospital to a press conference already taking place…"

"…initial reports stated that she had multiple injuries, but that isn't so. Dr. Brennan received a closed head injury when the vehicle she was driving was hit by the semi and knocked off the interstate. She's currently in critical condition as doctors monitor her progress, though we have high hopes of her recovery."

"What was she doing here in Flint?"

"Dr. Brennan was visiting family here for the holidays with a friend. Her passenger was severely injured in the collision and is currently in critical but stable condition. Their name will be released once family has been contacted. We also ask that any well wishes for her be directed to the eight hundred number we're providing. Due to her condition, only next of kin will be allowed entry to see her."

XxXxX

Russ sat in front of the television set watching in shock as the news about his sister played. Amy sat next to him and squeezed his hand in support as the eleven o'clock broadcast continued. He looked up as the front door opened and Max entered the room.

"Dad, how is she?"

"She was still unconscious while I was there. The doctors are getting worried that if she doesn't wake soon, she won't."

"God, it's like we just can't be a family. Something always happens to us."

"I pray that everything is okay. I don't want to lose her the same way I did your mother."

"What about Booth? Did you find out how he was doing?"

"No, I couldn't get any information from the nurses. They're all being very close-lipped at the hospital over all of this. I'm glad in a way though. It keeps the nut jobs away." Max sat wearily down into a chair and ran a hand over his eyes. This day was taking too long to be over, and he needed to get some sleep so he could be back at the hospital in the morning. Amy seemed to sense this and patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Go home and get some rest Max."

"I can't. It's just not the same without her there."

"Well, she'll be back soon enough, but if you're that uncomfortable, then you could always stay here tonight."

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"You know it's no imposition at all. I'll go get the guest room ready and Russ can drive you in the morning."

"I don't know…"

"Come on dad, it'll make us all feel better." Max looked at his son and sighed before nodding his head in assent. Russ clapped his dad on the shoulder and stood to ready the guest bedroom leaving Amy and Max alone.

"She'll be okay, you know that don't you?" Amy looked at Max, concern in her eyes over his tired appearance.

"I've had her back such a short time. I don't want to lose her again."

"You won't. She'll get better and she'll be back."

"God, I wish that were true…" He sighed and closed his eyes, sending up a silent prayer for his daughter.

XxXxX

Angela hurried around her bedroom trying to get ready for work. As she hopped on one foot to put on a shoe, she flicked the television on to watch the morning news. A glance at the clock told her she was going to be late, but it would be a few minutes before she was finished dressing.

"We have an update on a news story that developed yesterday out of Flint, Michigan. Forensic anthropologist and author Dr. Temperance Brennan was seriously injured in a car accident yesterday." Angela dropped the shoe as she listened to news anchor Diane Sawyer. "We have a special guest with us today to discuss her condition. Please welcome Deputy Director of the FBI, Sam Cullen. Director Cullen, thank you for being here today."

"Jack! Get in here now!" Angela felt her knees give out and sat on the floor, not taking her eyes from the television screen.

"What is it…why is Cullen on TV?" Jack spat out toothpaste and rinsed his mouth quickly to watch the interview with the artist.

"Thank you Diane, it's good to be here. First, we at the Federal Bureau of Investigations would like to extend thanks to everyone for their show of support for Dr. Brennan. The concern is appreciated by her family."

"How is Dr. Brennan doing?"

"She's currently in critical but stable condition. She has yet to regain consciousness though her doctors are optimistic."

"How is it that you know Dr. Brennan?"

"The FBI is teamed with the Jeffersonian Institute to solve crimes."

"And she works as a consultant on these cases?"

"Yes, she and her team consult on a number of cases. They have a very impressive success rate in catching criminals."

"Is there any word yet on who her passenger was?"

"Yes. The passenger in the car is in stable condition and is being transferred to a hospital in Washington DC to undergo a series of reparative surgeries."

"Why are they being transferred to DC?"

"Actually, only the passenger, Special Agent Seeley Booth is being transferred at the request of his family. Dr. Brennan's brother lives in the Flint area and has requested that she remain there for the time being."

"This Agent Booth, he worked with her?"

"Yes, Agent Booth is the liaison officer for the Jeffersonian." Angela looked at Jack, her face having lost its color as the interview went on.

"Oh god, and Booth was in the car too?"

"Weird that she was driving. He never lets her drive." Hodgins shook his head in disbelief as both turned back to the television

"What was Agent Booth doing out in Flint?"

"He was out giving testimony on another case and called on Dr. Brennan to wish her and her family a happy holiday season."

"Is it odd that he has such a seemingly close relationship to her if she only consults on cases?"

"She and Agent Booth have been partnered for almost four years, and it's not uncommon for friendships to develop outside of the work environment."

"If any of our viewers wish to learn more about Dr. Brennan's condition, who should they contact?"

"We've set up an eight hundred number, and ask that anyone interested in her well-being call this number." A number flashed at the bottom of the screen. "If anyone calls and inquires at either hospital, they'll automatically be forwarded to the number."

"Thank you for your time today Director Cullen. We wish Dr. Brennan and her partner a speedy recovery."

"Thank you Diane. We too wish Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan a speedy recovery."

"Oh god," Angela murmured as she clutched at Jack's arm. "Call Cam. I'm going to the hospital to see what I can find out about Booth."

"You heard what they said. They won't give us any information."

"Excuse me Mr. Conspiracy, but this is us we're talking about. Do you honestly think they won't tell us anything?"

XxXxX

"Angela, have you heard anything yet?" Cam approached the artist carefully. In the two days since the Good Morning America report, the artist hardly spoke to the team. She looked up at her boss, surprised to see someone in her office.

"No. Washington Memorial won't let me see Booth, and the FBI hotline won't give me any information on Brennan other than to say she's stable."

"I'll see if I can get anything out of Cullen. Let me know if you hear anything, okay?" Angela nodded and turned back to her sketchbook as Cam left the office. She was just picking up a charcoal pencil when her phone rang. With a sigh, she set down her art supplies and answered the call.

"Angela Montenegro, how can I help you?"

"Hey Ange."

"Sweetie! Oh my gosh, how are you? Are you all right?" It was a good thing that she'd been sitting or she would have ended up on the floor of her office. As it was, the word 'sweetie' had come out as a high pitched squeal and was drawing the attention of the scientists on the examination platform.

"I'm okay, but my head hurts a lot."

"They said you were in a coma…"

"I was, for about two days. How is everyone at the lab?"

"We're worried sick about you and you're asking us how we are? Bren, we're all fine."

"Have you heard anything about Booth? The only thing that I was told was that he was transferred to Washington Memorial."

"No word. I went to the hospital, but only immediate family is able to see him."

"Will you let me know how he is if you see him?"

"Of course, but I'm sure you'll be able to find out yourself."

"I'm sure you're right Ange. Just, take care, okay?"

"Sure. Sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you driving? Booth never lets you drive anywhere."

"Call it a Christmas gift for getting him in touch with Parker. Listen, Ange, I have to go, but I'll call again when I can, I promise."

"You'd better Sweetie."

"I love you all, and I'll… just let the boys know, okay?"

"Of course Bren. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Angela."

"Bye." As the line went dead, the artist looked at her phone. She couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that swept over her as she stood to let the rest of the team know what she heard. It was good news, so why did she feel it would be the last time she'd speak to her friend?

XxXxX

Two weeks passed from the day of the car accident and Booth was ready to head home. His body itched under the protective casts on his right arm, leg and hip, and he was just generally uncomfortable. Annie sat by his bedside holding his free left hand and caressing it gently.

"Rebecca said she'd bring Parker by this afternoon once we get home. He's been dying to see you."

"I'll bet. I've missed him too." Booth was cursing the hospital policy that disallowed anyone younger than sixteen onto his floor of the hospital unless they were a patient. He'd missed his son for Christmas, and now he couldn't even play with his son at all.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor and see what's holding them up with the paperwork." Booth just nodded and watched as she left. His stomach turned knowing that she had to have some small role in his current situation. He certainly wasn't blaming his being in the hospital on her, just the events leading up to his meeting with Cullen. He wished his Bones was here so she could tell him if Annie was really pregnant or not. Was the pregnancy a rouse that she and her fiancé Michael Randall came up with in order to take suspicion off of her involvement in trying to get him killed?

With a sigh, Booth tried to reach an itch and turned his attention to the afternoon news. Television had been his one saving grace while cooped up. As a picture of Temperance flashed onto the screen, he watched and waited. He'd had no news of her since Annie had him shipped back to DC.

"We're sad to report the death of forensic anthropologist and author, Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's been in the hospital the last two weeks after a car accident. Doctors initially reported her condition as stable after she received a head injury in the collision. She woke from a coma two days into her hospital stay, but went back under the next day. Hospital spokesmen stated that they were confident she would recover, but instead she passed earlier today from a stroke caused by the head injury. No word yet on when services will be held, but we'll report it to you as soon as the information is available."

Booth looked at the television in shocked silence. He let out a strangled cry and pounded his good arm into the bed in pain and frustration. She was gone and he didn't get to say goodbye. Tears prickled to the surface as his eyes remained locked on the television, hoping that they would somehow take back the news.

"Seeley," Annie said, reappearing in the doorway, "the nurse will be here in a minute to help wheel you out to the car." Booth turned his gaze onto her, a dead expression in them. Annie looked back at him, concerned. "What is it baby? You look like someone's just died."

_AN: (ducks the flying projectiles) Dang it! Quit throwing things at me…Gayle and 18lzytowner, put down those slushies. Mendenbar you'd better not send the furbies after me. (grabs Bella-Mi-Amore and uses her as a human shield) If anyone is thinking of causing me bodily harm just realize that Bella here has a gun and she knows how to use it. If you all hate me, fine, but you'd better keep reading or you'll just wonder what's going to happen._


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: This chapter covers a bit of a time period…about two to three weeks, so I've tried to put in as much information as I could. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and if anything seems truly confusing, please let me know so I can explain or at the very least, make it more clear._

Booth opened his mouth, but closed it quickly as he was unable to find the words he wanted to say. He wanted to scream and rage at the woman who was currently putting on an act of concern. He wanted to heal faster so he could…he flexed his good hand and held it so tightly his fingernails were digging into his palm.

Annie looked away from him and at the television screen as news of Temperance's passing continued. A frown formed on her face and she shook her head, her eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry Seeley; I know what she meant to you."

"You have no idea what she meant to me." The words spat out with venom and he watched as Annie's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't you use that tone with me. I understand what she meant to you. I know you love her, you told me, remember? I can only imagine how hard this has to be for you."

"Why did you have me transferred? Why didn't you leave me there? I didn't get to see her, didn't get to say goodbye…"

"Your parents wanted you transferred back. They're here by the way. When I told them that no one was allowed to visit you per the FBI, they told me to call when you were going to be released. They're really worried about you."

"Don't lie to me Annie."

"What is wrong with you? I haven't lied to you once during our association Seeley. I've always been open about everything I've come across pertaining to this case, and I gave you an out to have your partner take my place in this investigation. It's been hard on us both, but you haven't heard me complain." Booth looked at her intensely. Annie held his gaze, surprised at the vehemence that she saw there. But between the two of them, Booth was more surprised. There was something about her look, her stance that shouted of sincerity. What was going on here?

"Bro, you look like shit, you know that don't you?" Booth jerked his gaze away from Annie's and settled it on the doorway of the hospital room. His brother Jared stood there, an amused smile on his face.

"Jared, what are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding? My little brother gets into an accident and I'm going to just stay at home? I drove mom and dad down here. They're waiting at your house, and someone had to drive the van that's gonna take your ass home."

"You're all staying at the house?" He gulped, fearing the affirmative he was sure to get. He had to get his family out of harm's way, but he was powerless to do so. Because of that damn accident, he was relegated to a wheelchair and even proper bathing was impossible.

"Yeah, you do have those guest rooms you know." Jared moved aside as a nurse came in the room with a clipboard. She looked up from the papers and flashed a perky smile at Booth.

"Well Agent Booth, are you ready to go home?" She handed the clipboard over to Annie and pointed out the locations that needed signatures. "The casts will remain on for the next two weeks, at which point they'll be switched for soft casts. You'll probably be much more comfortable then, especially with your arm and shoulder so immobile. Take it easy and you should heal up just fine."

"Is there anything we need to know for his care at home," Annie asked when she handed the signed papers back over.

"Nothing the doctor hasn't gone over already. You've already got the potty chair for him as well as the condom catheters. He'll need to use them until the casts come off. Once that happens, he'll be able to use normal facilities again." The nurse looked over the papers quickly and nodded once she was sure all of the signatures were in place. "It looks like everything is in order. Let me bring the wheelchair in here and we can get you out to the car. How does that sound?" She left without waiting for a response and was back in with Jared following closely behind.

"All right Bro, up we go." Jared moved next to Seeley and positioned himself under Booth's good arm, hoisting the agent to his feet and into the wheelchair. Annie rubbed her belly absently as she watched the ease of motion.

"Thank you for coming with me Jared. I don't know how I'd get him home without your help."

"No problem Annie. Now let's get my pain in the ass brother home so my mom can dote on him."

"Mom won't dote," Booth muttered, wincing as he shifted and tried to get comfortable in the chair.

"Of course she will. Now stop being difficult and let's go." The nurse moved behind the chair and pushed it from the room, Annie and Jared following behind.

XxXxX

Booth was laid out on the couch, passively watching what was going on around him. His inability to do anything was irritating him more than anything, but it was his concern about Annie that bothered him more than anything else. She had to know what was going on with her fiancé, but he couldn't get the nagging feeling that she was genuinely clueless from his gut. That didn't sit well with him.

"Seeley angel, do you need anything?" Margaret Booth approached the couch and placed her hand on his good leg gently. Booth looked at her, taking a moment to answer.

"I'm fine right now, thanks mom." She smiled at him and sat on the very edge of a cushion, careful to not jostle her son in any way.

"I can't believe you kept Parker away from us all this time. He's a wonderful little boy."

"Yeah, well after everything that was said…"

"Don't you bring that up. Honestly, I don't know what the problem is between you and your father, but he loves you honey. He loves you and is hurt that you never call or visit. I am too for that matter."

"Mom, it's complicated, okay?"

"How complicated is it? Things were said and you both need to apologize." There was a knock at the door, interrupting Margaret's lecture. She looked to the door and smiled as she stood up. "That's probably Rebecca bringing Parker over. He really is a sweet boy." Margaret made her way to the door and opened it, frowning at the young woman standing there.

"Hi, is Agent Booth at home?" Booth could hear the soft lilt of the voice, and furrowed his brow as he tried to make out the figure standing there.

"Angela?" Margaret moved aside as the artist came in and practically fell onto Booth's good side, crying into his shoulder.

"Oh god Booth, is she really gone? She can't be gone, she can't!" Angela tried to take a deep breath, but only succeeded in making a loud hitching noise before her tears fell all over his shirt.

"Shhh, Angela, I know." He closed his eyes as he tried to hold back the tears that were rapidly rising in his eyes. He couldn't cry right now, not now. He couldn't show any sign of weakness.

"Honey, who's this?" Margaret closed the door and watched her son comfort the distraught artist. Angela pulled back and swiped at her eyes, making absolutely no difference to the falling tears that streamed down her face.

"This is a work associate of mine, Angela Montenegro. Angela, this is my mom, Margaret." Margaret looked from one to the other.

"Work associates don't have such a familiarity."

"Angela and my partner were best friends." His mother nodded in understanding and her look softened immediately.

"Annie told us how close the two of you were. I'm sorry, I forgot about her what with you coming home today." She patted him gently on the leg and left the two of them alone as she headed for the kitchen.

"I didn't want to believe that there was an accident," Angela said in a hushed tone, trying to keep the waver out of her voice. "I thought it was some ruse or a joke or something."

"No, it was real. God, Angela I felt so helpless. That semi slammed into my side of the car and all I could think was that I was grateful she wasn't in my position. I reached for her hand and gripped it." Booth shook his head. Why was that his last moment with his Bones? "She squeezed it once when the SUV stopped sliding, but then it went slack and there was nothing I could do."

"I'm so sorry," she murmured and wrapped her arms around his neck being mindful of his injuries. Neither spoke for a long moment before Angela pulled away again. "Have you had the chance to speak to Max?"

"No, I heard about it in the hospital and then got discharged. I haven't had a chance to…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued. "I need to help plan the funeral."

"Me too Booth, me too."

XxXxX

Max stared out the window of Russ' living room, not really looking at anything. His heart felt heavier with every breath he took. His little girl was gone. Swallowing, he turned from the darkened sky and moved to sit on the couch with his son.

"I'm going back to DC," he said, his tone of voice dead. Russ nodded, staring at the wall, his eyes glazed over.

"I figured as much."

"I want to keep her with her mother. We need to stay together as a family you know."

"I know dad."

"She'll need to wear her mother's earrings. She always did love those."

"And the belt buckle."

"Yes, the belt buckle too." Max put his head in his hands and leaned down over his legs. It was getting hard to breathe. How could his daughter be gone? How could strong and independent Temperance Brennan really be gone? "Ah god, this isn't how it's supposed to happen. I should be gone before her. I should be the one to leave, not her. I left her once and it wasn't easy, she can't be gone. She's supposed to be here and…"

"I know dad, I know." Russ placed a hand on his father's shoulder and squeezed gently. There was nothing else to say as they continued to stare at the wall, their memories of Temperance filtering through their minds.

XxXxX

"Booth, I'm surprised to hear from you. How are you doing, son?" Cullen turned his attention to the phone, cutting his meeting with another agent short as he waited for Booth's response.

"I'm…coping sir. Thanks for the concern."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need Annie to be under surveillance."

"Booth, I realize that Dr. Brennan's death has hit you hard, but taking out your frustration on Agent Chastain isn't going to help anything."

"You're aware that she is engaged correct?"

"Yes, of course I am."

"And you're aware that her fiancé is in fact Michael Randall?"

"Ah."

"I'm not sure how much involvement Annie has with this whole mess, and I need her to be followed."

"Done. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"If any evidence needs to be examined, I'd appreciate it if you let the team at the Jeffersonian do the analysis. I don't know who else is involved in this, and I trust them."

"Absolutely. Any information on the case will pass directly from me to the squints."

"Thank you sir."

"Of course. And Booth? Get better. We need you back."

XxXxX

"Temperance Brennan was an amazing woman." Booth shifted uncomfortably as he stood before the guests of the funeral. His soft casts were on, and he leaned heavily on a cane, the pain from his battered body was the only thing keeping him in focus. Behind him lay the casket, its lid opened and the body inside visible to everyone. Booth glanced back at it quickly, but knew that his Bones wasn't there. This body was just a shell, and without the soul of the person, it looked…artificial. "She was the most caring person I have ever had the privilege of knowing. She was intelligent, tough, and could whip a grown man in the blink of an eye. She wanted nothing but the truth from everyone and everything, and would do everything in her power to get to the truth.

"She was my partner and my best friend; she was the one person I could always turn to. She accepted me for who I am, flaws and all in a way no one else ever has. Temperance would do things for people without a thought about the cost or inconvenience to herself whether it was giving a funeral to an immigrant or making Christmas for her own family. She had a big heart, was selfless, and so beautiful. I don't just mean her looks though. She was one of the most beautiful people I've ever known.

"Though science was her faith, and she often argued with me about my beliefs in heaven and God, I know that if there was anyone more deserving of paradise, it was her. I know that one day I'll see her there, and we'll be able to be partners and friends again. I'll miss you Bones." Booth took a deep breath and limped over to his seat as many in attendance sniffled or wiped their eyes. Angela was openly bawling into Jack's shoulder, while Zack sat with the look of a lost little boy. As Booth sat down heavily in his seat and as Parker crawled into his lap for comfort, Max Keenan stood up and made his way forward. He took a moment and closed his eyes before speaking.

"My little girl loved dolphins and snicker doodle cookies. She also used to love watching old movies with me. One of her favorites was 'Casablanca'. She used to quote the movie, and even at a young age, she understood the theme of the movie. She understood that Rick was only trying to protect the woman he loved. She understood that he was sacrificing a lot to keep her safe, just as much as she was sacrificing for him, and she knew she loved him back." Max glanced over at Booth, who looked on as he clutched tightly to the little boy.

"I remember when she was little, and I would come home, she'd ask me to play the trying song. I've been thinking about all the times you told me you're so full of doubt; you just can't let it be. But I know if you keep coming back for more, then I'll keep on tryin', I'll keep on tryin'. And I've been drinking now, just a little too much. And I don't know how I can get in touch with you. Now there's only one thing for me to do, that's to get home to you."

_AN: Okay, so there are only a few more chapters to go. There's a lot to be resolved I realize, and I know you all probably hate me right now, but please stick around to see the end of this story._


	25. Chapter 25

_AN: Okay people, what do I have to do to prove that Brennan is dead? I mean sheesh, putting her in a casket at a funeral certainly doesn't do it, does it? What do you want me to do, show you a mangled body for goodness sake? At any rate, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it_.

As Max made his way to sit back down, an older man of about seventy slowly walked to the front. He looked dapper in his three piece suit and slicked back grey hair. Booth watched the man curiously, wondering why he looked so familiar.

"Oh my god, it couldn't be," Annie murmured from next to him, stiffening in her seat. He looked at her, watching as her eyes never left the older man. Curious now as to why the old man would illicit that response from her, he turned his attention back to him. The man embraced Max and offered a quick pat on the back.

"Max Keenan, it's been too long."

"Salvatore, thanks for coming." Holy…that was Salvatore Costello? Booth sat up further in his seat, wincing at the pain shooting through his hip from the movement. Sal walked to the casket and looked in at the body for a long moment before turning to face the congregation.

"What is he doing here," Annie hissed at Booth, her eyes wide with surprise. Booth said nothing, only concentrated on what the man was saying.

"I knew young Temperance for two years when she was a shy but incredibly bright young woman. She was just finishing high school and going to college, determined to do something to make a difference in the world. She's such a passionate person, and so caring… she didn't deserve what's happened to her at all. What she deserves is to spend time with the people she loves, not this." He indicated the casket with his hand and reached into his pocket. Booth watched as he placed a compass into the satin lining of the mahogany box. "So you can find your way, Bella." With that, he walked away and toward the back doors of the funeral home.

"Booth, what was the don of the Costello family doing here," she hissed at him again as people began to stand and file past the casket. Some looked in on the body while others placed small baubles inside, gifts for the afterlife.

"You heard what he said," Booth responded as Parker climbed from his lap. "He knew Temperance." Without another word, he struggled up to his feet, took Parker's hand gently and turned to leave.

"Daddy, can I go say goodbye to Bones?" Booth looked down at his son, unsure if he wanted him to see her. Parker's big pleading brown eyes made him relent.

"Okay bub, come on." He led the young boy up to the casket and watched as Parker fished something out of his pocket. It was a drawing of three people and what could only be a dinosaur skeleton. Each figure was labeled, 'Daddy, Bones, and me'. Booth swallowed thickly, fighting the tears welling in his eyes as Parker gently laid the picture over Temperance's heart.

"Goodbye Bones, I'll miss you." The little boy looked once more at the body and led his father away and out of the building with Annie following behind.

"That was a wonderful thing you did Parker." Booth watched his son with pride as they pushed open the doors and stepped into the sunshine.

"I want her to remember me in heaven dad." Seeley squeezed his hand and began to usher Parker to the SUV, but stopped as someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Booth, I want you to meet someone," Max Keenan said as Booth turned around. "This is Salvatore Costello. Sal, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth. He was Temperance's partner."

"Agent Booth, I promise you full cooperation to punish those who are responsible for what happened to Temperance. She was like a daughter to me, and my family knows that." Sal pat Booth on the shoulder. "Remember Agent Booth, things and people aren't always what they seem." He glanced at Annie before leaving with Max Keenan.

"Just to clarify things, that was who I think it was, right?" Annie looked a bit ashen as the two men walked away. "I thought he… how did he know Dr. Brennan?"

"I can't talk about it, but he used to be very close to her." With that, the three continued on to the SUV to make their way to the cemetery.

XxXxX

"Daddy, why didn't Bones look like herself?" Parker snuggled under the covers of his bed as Booth tucked him in that night.

"What do you mean bub?"

"Well, it was like going to the Ripley's museum. She didn't look… I dunno. She didn't look real I guess."

"Look Parks, when you die, your soul leaves your body and goes up to heaven. The body is just a shell that houses the soul, so when the soul is gone, the body doesn't look the same. Does that make sense?"

"I guess. She just looked really weird dad."

"I know. I thought so too." He leaned down and kissed the top of his son's head. "Sleep well Parker." Booth stood slowly and left the room, switching off the light as he left the room. Annie met him in the hallway as they headed to their prospective bedrooms. As they reached her door, Booth looked long and hard at her, trying to work something out.

"What," she asked when she couldn't take the intense stare any longer. He took a step closer to her and narrowed his eyes.

"Whose side are you on Annie?" She held his gaze for a moment, gulping down the nervousness he caused her with just that one look.

"Let's put it this way, I'm the Snape to your Dumbledor." Booth arched an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms.

"So does that mean you're going to kill me?" Annie rolled her eyes and pushed open her bedroom door.

"Read the seventh book." With that, she stepped into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

XxXxX

Booth limped into the Jeffersonian a week later with a box full of files. He tried to hide his grimace of pain with each step he took. As he closed onto the platform, Hodgins bumped into him, knocking the box from his hands.

"Damn it," Booth said and ran a hand through his hair. Carrying the box was one thing, but picking it up again? That was not going to happen anytime soon.

"Man, I am so sorry. Here let me get that." Hodgins picked up the box, shoving the spilled files back into it. "What are all these anyway?"

"It's for a case. Can you take it to Cam's office and get the rest of the team in there?"

"Sure Booth. Are you okay? You look terrible."

"Thanks for that astute comment. I'll be fine, just get the team together and meet in Cam's office." Hodgins nodded and hurried ahead with the box as Booth took a breath and began his painful limp toward the office.

"Seeley, what is this about," Cam asked when he finally made it to her office. She motioned to her sofa and he eased down into it gratefully. "Why are you already back at work? You can't have already healed."

"There are more important things at the moment."

"More important than your well being?"

"I'll explain when the rest of the team is in here, but yes." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. Physical therapy. He was going through physical therapy to improve his shoulder and his ability to walk, which he'd been told might never return to full mobility. As it was, he'd forced his way back into work and was currently not allowed to carry a weapon. He had to do this though. He had to help put Randall's ass in jail, and Annie's if she did prove to be on her fiancé's side.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Angela walked in the office, following Hodgins and Zack into the office. Booth opened his eyes and looked at the artist, allowing a small smile to slip onto his face.

"What, I can't come visit my squints every now and then?"

"Booth, come on."

"I need your help on an investigation. Any information you find will be reported only to myself or Cullen. These are files on all of the cases that Michael Randall has assisted on over the past five years. I need you to look over them, do whatever exhumations you need to do and see if the results match. Anything that doesn't match, please flag and submit your own findings."

"What does he have to do with your investigation?" Cam looked surprised to hear the name. She'd worked with him for years before she'd moved to New York and couldn't imagine him doing anything illegal.

"Look, I can't tell you any more than that. Just please go through them and let me know what you find."

"Booth, I have to know," Angela said quietly from her spot near the door. "Does this have to do with Bren?"

"Yeah Ange, it does."

"Then I'm all over it."

"We all are," Hodgins added before pulling a file from the box and opening it.

XxXxX

Annie watched as the last of her kindergarten students left the room before pulling out her cell phone. She took a deep breath and sat down behind her desk, waiting for the other person to answer the phone.

"Pathology, Michael Randall speaking."

"Michael, hi."

"Annie, what's up? I didn't expect to hear from you. Is everything all right?"

"Do you want to tell me why I received a picture of you in the mail on the Ohio turnpike?"

"What?"

"Well, it's dated the day after Christmas. What were you doing in Ohio the day after Christmas? You said that you were visiting your mother in New York."

"There's no possible way…"

"The picture was sent after an FBI inquiry into the rental car you signed for in Flint, Michigan. What did you do Michael?"

"I was taking care of business Annie. That's all you need to know, got it?"

"I don't know what you're up to, but you need to be aware that Salvatore is willing to help the FBI against you and your step brothers. Don't do something foolish."

"How the hell would you know what that old man is up to, huh?"

"Because I was there when he said it. I'm getting tired of covering for you, so you'd better watch your tracks."

"They don't have anything on me, and haven't caught me yet."

"Just watch it." Annie hung up the phone and rubbed her temples at the headache taking up residence there. Please just let all of this be over with, she thought. I can't handle this much longer.

XxXxX

Booth sat behind his desk, rubbing the tension from between his eyes. It had been weeks and he'd had no information on Michael Randall. He'd heard nothing from the Jeffersonian since he'd taken the files over, and he was quickly losing sleep having Annie in the house. If he was only sure what she'd meant…he shook his head to clear the muddled thoughts.

At a knock on his door, he looked up, surprised to see Camille standing there. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Camille, what is it?"

"We've gone over all of the files, had the remains exhumed…"

"And?"

"We've got the evidence to take the bastard down."

XxXxX

"That's right sir, he's falsified twenty different records, pointing evidence away from the Costello family." Booth handed the files over to Cullen, who grabbed the top one and flipped it open.

"And what about your suspicions of Agent Chastain?"

"She was the one to 'hire' a hit man to come after me. In reality, that person took a shot at Bones. She didn't set anything up. She just called Randall and he took care of it."

"Do you have any proof of that?"

"I had her phone records pulled and requisitioned for access to her computer. Everything is there."

"Okay Booth. Looks like you have everything in order. I'll send some agent's out to make the arrests."

"Yes sir." Booth stood to leave, but paused when Cullen held up his hand.

"Everything goes right with this and there's a promotion for you. You've done excellent work on this."

"Thank you." He nodded to his boss and left the office, the limp still there. Even after the weeks of therapy and healing, it still wasn't right. At this point in time, he didn't think it would ever be back to normal. No, normal wasn't an option with Bones gone. Normally, they'd go to the diner to celebrate the success of another case solved. Now there was no Bones and no normalcy whatsoever.

"Agent Booth, there's a visitor in your office." Booth glanced at the receptionist and gave a quick nod of his head. He wondered who it could be, and as he reached his office, his knees buckled at the sight before him.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: My oh my, I'll bet you're all bursting at the seams to see who it was that was in Booth's office, aren't you? Well guess what, you'll find out below. Hey, hey, don't go all rushing off and ignoring the rest of this. I hope you like the chapter, and enjoy the read. Let me know what you think at the end of all this, k?"

In Booth's office sat his father and his son, laughing at some joke unknown to the special agent. His heart seized slightly as Parker looked up at his grandfather with such obvious adoration. It was a sight he'd been longing to see for so long, and thought he'd never get the chance to witness. Parker turned from his grandfather and his face lit up when he saw his father outside the office.

"Daddy," he squealed and leapt from his grandfather's lap, racing to hug his father. He stopped short of colliding with him and hugged him gently. Booth grimaced as he kneeled down to his son's level to give him a proper greeting. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Grandpa and I went to the Jeffersonian and I got to show him the dinosaurs and the mummies, and they have a cool new bug show that Dr. Jack helps to teach."

"Really? Wow, it sounds like you've had some day kiddo." Booth stood carefully as his father, Richard joined them.

"Hello son, it's good to see you."

"What are you doing here dad?" Booth ruffled his son's curls and pulled the little boy into his side as he faced his father.

"Parker insisted we come get you for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"Please daddy? We could go to the diner like we used to with Bones. Please?" Booth looked down at the puppy dog expression on his son's face and knew he was going to give in instantly.

"Okay, sure. Let me grab my jacket."

"Grandpa, wait 'til you have some of the pie. Daddy says it's the best pie in the whole world." Booth smiled and shook his head at his son's enthusiasm. At least after the mess of the last few months, he still had one good thing in life. The day wouldn't be a total bust with that little guy around.

"The best pie ever? I don't know. Your grandma makes some pretty good apple pie." Richard took Parker's hand in his and waited for Booth to join them once more before they headed toward the elevator. At the slow pace they were walking, Booth frowned.

"Dad, we can walk faster." Richard looked over at his son's obvious limp and frowned.

"You know, a can would probably make it easier for you to move."

"No, I don't need a cane, I'm fine. I can get around just fine on my own." The tone in Booth's voice made it obvious the subject was closed. His father looked at him and frowned, shaking his head slightly.

"Boy, I've been in your position before and it's not fun. I know you're not okay." Booth looked down at his son who seemed to be blissfully unaware of the current subject as he watched the numbers change on the elevator as it neared their floor.

"I'm not going to talk about this right now dad. We'll discuss it after Parker's home this evening, okay?"

"Fine, it can wait, but just you remember boy, we will talk about this among other things." With that, the elevator door pinged open and Parker dragged the two men inside with him before hitting the button for the lobby. He bounced on the balls of his feet, excited to be spending the day with his grandfather and his father. To him, nothing could put a damper on the day. Booth only wished he could feel the same way, knowing that a long overdue chat was in order.

XxXxX

The sun was setting over the Mall as Seeley Booth and his father made their way to the Vietnam Memorial. Richard held a piece of paper in his hand along with a charcoal pencil for any names he might come across of fallen comrades. Neither man spoke as they walked along the obsidian colored memorial, the fiery reds and oranges in the sky reflecting off the polished stone surface.

"Son, what's going on with you? You've got your mother and I worried, and despite anyone's advice, you're struggling to walk when you could make it so much easier on yourself by using a cane."

"No, I can't do it dad. I have to do this without help."

"Why?" Richard looked at his son, waiting for the answer everyone in the family was wondering. Booth jammed his fists in his pockets and stared off into the distance, not really seeing anything.

"Because it's the only thing I feel in control of at the moment."

"What is it with you and being in control? I've never understood that son. You always have to control everything, and I'm willing to bet that's the reason we hardly talk."

"Just leave it alone dad. I don't want to talk about it."

"No damn it, we're having this discussion. Now what the hell is the matter with you? Okay so you got hurt. Big deal, it happens. You've still got a son who loves you, a devoted wife, and you're still working. That sounds like a pretty good life to me."

"You have no idea what you're talking about dad. You have no idea at all what is really going on."

"So tell me! Le me understand what's going on in that thick head of yours."

"You want to know how screwed up your son is? Fine. Let me pull out the list. You said I have to be in control all the time, well guess what? There's nothing I'm in control of at the moment, so excuse me if I don't use a cane to walk. I don't want to be dependent on anyone or anything."

"Seeley…"

"No. You spent eighteen years telling me what to do with my life, and another eighteen disapproving of me, so please let me just get this out before you say anything." Richard raised his eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing as he watched his son begin to pace. "Except for Parker, everything is going to hell in my life right now. I've been on a secret assignment for a couple of years now, and in the course of the investigation have had to fake a wedding."

"Fake a wedding? You mean…"

"Annie and I aren't really married. We went through the ceremony for part of an undercover assignment."

"You were married in a church by a priest! You're married in the eyes of the Lord."

"Dad, please. This is exactly why I didn't invite you or mom."

"Well I hope it was worth it to you to go against your beliefs."

"Going against my… that's right, because I do that a lot don't I? I have a son out of wedlock, I've killed people albeit in the line of duty, I've had a gambling problem…forget the fact that I go to church every week and try to live my life now as best I can."

"Don't you speak to me like that. What ever happened to respecting your elders?"

"I have the utmost respect for you dad, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to everything you tell me. We get in these fights every time I visit which is why I don't come up anymore."

"Well someone needs to remind you of the path."

"What path? The path of righteousness? Give it a rest dad. Here I am trying to tell you what's going on and you have to give me the lecture again. Why do I even bother trying?" Booth turned away from his father and limped over to the memorial stone, touching it gently while trying to calm down. Fighting with his father again wasn't going to solve anything. Richard took a deep breath and shook his head. Seeley was right of course. They did this every time he came around and now was definitely not the place for it.

"You know I only say it because I worry about you Seeley."

"Yeah, I know." Booth ran his hand over the cool stone, the somberness of the memorial pulling him back to his surroundings. There was just something about this place… "Right about now, Annie is being arrested for conspiracy to commit murder."

"What?" Richard looked at his son in complete shock. How could that young woman commit any type of crime? She was a kindergarten teacher for goodness sake.

"Annie was assigned to work with me on this case. A crime family was out to get me after I helped to convict two of their family members for murder a few years back. My partner, Temperance was also a target, but I managed to take care of that, and had another agent brought in to help with the assignment.

"She was to 'set up' a hit on me after we were married and when the act was attempted, then we'd have the source arrested. Unfortunately we weren't aware that she had actual ties to the crime family, and the hit was real."

"Are you saying that the car accident was a set up?"

"No, that was real. My partner and a… friend of hers were hit in a drive by attempt. I think they thought I was there with her. Her friend, Gavin has a similar build, and from what I can tell, they didn't get a look at his face."

"What does this have to do with Annie?"

"Her fiancé is a member of that family, and we were unaware of that fact when the assignment started. Now, because of that, she's being arrested, and I can't be with the woman I really love because she's dead."

"Your partner?"

"Yes dad. I was in love with Bones, and now she's gone. I can't…she meant everything to me. She's the one who kept me grounded, kept me sane in the face of everything I do. I'm not a vengeful man, but there's a huge part of me right now that hopes Annie and her fiancé are put to death, and I really hate that part of me right now." Richard watched his son as Booth began to pace again, a look of complete and utter defeat on his face. His son was dealing with so much and trying to do it on his own.

"You know, a while back, I thought I was going to lose your mother."

"Why the hell would you lose mom? I know your marriage is solid."

"It has nothing to do with another person. She was diagnosed with cancer when you and Jared were boys."

"What? I never…"

"We never told anyone. Your mother didn't want anyone to know. That summer you spent at your grandpa's in Ohio was because of your mother's chemotherapy. She was so sick, and I thought I was going to lose her, but we were determined to handle it together and not let anyone else worry."

"But sharing the burden, especially one like that…"

"And yours is any different? Son, if you try to handle all of this on your own, you're going to snap and it won't be anyone's fault but your own."

"I did share with someone dad, and it got them killed. I can't let that happen to anyone else."

XxXxX

Booth sat at his desk going over some paperwork related to the trial that Randall and Annie were facing. He flipped through the file, his eyes resting on Brennan's hospital record when the door to his office burst open.

"Do you want to tell me why one of my witnesses is Salvatore Costello? I spend my time trying to put men like him in jail and now he's on the side of good? Did hell freeze over, 'cause Cherie, that's the only thing I can think of to explain that one."

"He's testifying against his nephews because he spent a couple of years raising Bones when she was younger."

"Spent a couple of…now I know you're lying."

"Max Keenan went to the Costellos when he was on the run from McVicar and in an agreement with them; Salvatore pretended to be Bones' grandfather so someone could keep an eye on her."

"Why do I feel like your doctor should have her own soap opera?" Caroline sat down across from Booth and looked at him seriously. That was one of the few expressions he hated to see cross her face, because it never bade well for him. "You did hear that charges against your wife that wasn't are being dropped?"

"What? What the hell for?" Booth was thunderstruck.

"She was assigned originally to infiltrate the Costello family and get in cozy with them in order to uncover who was behind a series of unexplained crimes. Your team at the Jeffersonian provided that information for us."

"I know she was working with the family, that's why Bones is dead now."

"Cherie, sometimes you are thicker than a brick wall. She infiltrated the family and got in cozy with your boy Randall, feeding them little bits of information while giving full reports of their activities to Deputy Director Harris."

"She was reporting directly to Cullen's boss? If she was in so deep, then why the hell was I given this assignment?"

"That's something you'll have to discuss with them on your own. In the meantime, I'll see you in court tomorrow. And Booth, try to get some sleep tonight. You're beginning to get off your game." Booth waved Caroline out and turned back to his paperwork. He needed to get all of this sorted before he could leave, and if that took him all night, then so be it.

XxXxX

Morning came too bright and chipper in Booth's opinion. He made his way into the courthouse, yawning widely. Maybe he really shouldn't have stayed up all night looking over all of those papers. There just seemed to be something fishy going on. After waking up from her mini coma, Temperance had been assigned a private physician. Something about that really bothered him, especially because she was never re-admitted to the hospital. Why on earth would she be treated at home like that? Then again, wealthy people could afford some pretty impressive medical care. He did know how much she hated hospitals, so maybe that was her precaution to not have to go back. He shrugged, and then yawned again. The thought process was making his head hurt, and right now he just wanted to see what it was Caroline needed from him.

Booth swung open the door to the witness chamber and stopped cold in his tracks at the sight before him. What the….

"Bones?"


	27. Chapter 27

Booth turned to look at Caroline, confusion etched onto his face.

"You brought me in here to show me a set of bones on a table?"

"No Cherie, I didn't. This one is a surprise to me too. Bones on a table, what is that all about," Caroline muttered under her breath. Both she and Booth looked up however as someone stepped out of a shadowy corner of the room.

"It's a teaching skeleton used to show the jury how a crime was committed. It looks like your leg is healing up quite nicely. With some additional therapy you should gain full range of motion again."

"Zack, why exactly is the skeleton on the table?" Booth looked at the young anthropologist with one eyebrow quirked.

"We were going over some last minute evidence, and without the Angelator, we needed a different visual aide."

"Okay, so will anyone actually tell me what this little powwow is about? We've got to get into the courtroom."

"I wanted to wish everyone good luck. We all deserve a little right now." Booth turned to face Annie, whom he failed to notice as she sat quietly in a corner.

"You are the last person I want to see right now," Booth snarled. He still wasn't ready to forgive her for her deceit during the case.

"Booth, I understand you're upset; it's justifiable. Regardless of that, this is a major case and with luck and the evidence we'll nail these bastards. Tax evasion, murder, conspiracy to commit murder, a cover-up to make the JFK assassination look like child's play…"

"Well, I don't know about that," Hodgins threw in from his seat against the back wall of the room. Booth glared at him briefly before returning his attention to Annie.

"Annie, I don't care. A key player in all of this is dead, and that's what matters most to me."

"Look, it's been five months since the accident. You need to let go of the guilt. That accident wasn't your fault."

"Can we just not talk about all of this? We're due in the courtroom like now." No one said anything as Booth stalked out of the room. Why did everyone keep telling him the car accident wasn't his fault? If he hadn't convinced Temperance to go into witness protection, they wouldn't have been in that car accident. Of course it was his fault. When a hand grabbed hold of his shoulder, Booth turned to yell at whoever it was, but stopped short when he saw it was Angela.

"Sweetie, I know this is hard, okay? I know that, but being angry at yourself and others isn't helping anything."

"I know that Angela, but for a couple of days there, I really felt like Bones and I would have a future together. It felt like between her and Parker, I finally had what I wanted." The artist pulled him into a hug, holding him until she felt him relaxing. "Now come on, let's get the bastards that caused this mess."

XxXxX

"Can you state your name and occupation for the court please?" Caroline stood in front of the witness stand and looked at the man sitting there.

"My name is Gavin Maguire, and I run a shooting range in Clio, Michigan."

"And what happened on December twenty sixth?"

"I had gone to the home of Temperance Brennan to discuss some concerns with her regarding our relationship."

"You were seeing Dr. Brennan?" From his seat in the courtroom, Booth clenched his fists tightly. He might have been thankful of Gavin's quick thinking in regards to the shooting, but that didn't mean he had to like the guy.

"I had been, yes. She and I got into an argument and when she asked me to leave, I complied. Before I'd reached the street however, I saw a car coming toward us at a speed higher than the posted limit."

"Did you notice anything else about the vehicle?"

"I saw the barrel of a gun in the window sill of the rear driver's side window."

"You saw the barrel of a gun? The car was moving quickly, how were you so sure?"

"Ten years as an Army Ranger taught me to have great observational skills."

"And what did you do after you saw the gun barrel?"

"I ran back up the front porch and pushed Temperance out of their aim."

"Did you see who it was in the car?"

"No, but I did catch the license plate number."

"That was observant of you."

"Army Ranger, remember?" Gavin smiled at Caroline, turning on the charm.

"Do you recall that number?"

"Yes I do, it was 3ny966."

"I'd like to bring into evidence this photograph your honor." Caroline picked up the photograph t show the judge and jury before handing it to Gavin to look at. "This photograph was taken on December twenty sixth on the Ohio Turnpike several hours after the shooting in Clio. The car in question was rented out by Michael Randall, and had not been returned to the Flint agency. Mr. Maguire, is that the vehicle you saw?"

"Yes ma'am it is."

"And are the people in the vehicle present?"

"Yes, they are."

"Can you point them out to the jury?" Gavin looked up and pointed to where Michael, Antonio and Vincenzo sat with their lawyer.

"Thank you Mr. Maguire, that will be all."

XxXxX

"The first time I became aware of a problem was on Thanksgiving night. I went to Elyria, Ohio with my family to have dinner with my sister-in-law. When we arrived, I noticed someone was across the street watching us. Worried that I might have been followed, I called my FBI handler, Agent Charles Andrews to inform him of the situation."

"Why did you feel you were being followed? The man could have just been a neighbor watching what was going on at the house."

"It was the way he was watching. The man kept to the shadows and practically disappeared into the night. I know when I'm being watched, and that man was watching me."

"Okay, so what happened once you contacted Agent Andrews?"

"A few days later, he flew out to keep surveillance on the house. On the fifteenth of December, he was attacked by an unknown assailant and ended up being left to freeze in the snow. He probably would have if I hadn't found him out there."

"What happened then?"

"Agent Booth was assigned to the case in Charlie's stead. He was assigned to protect me until the hit man could be apprehended. I insisted that Agent Booth stay with my daughter and me so he wouldn't have to travel back and forth from Frankenmuth everyday. On Christmas night, I stepped outside alone to get some firewood and was attacked. Agent Booth heard the scuffle and gave chase to the guy."

"Did you get a look at the man who attacked you?"

"Yes I did. He turned up in a local hospital with a gunshot wound to the shoulder."

"And who was this man?"

"Joey Pirelli. He's a known associate of Antonio and Vincenzo Costello."

"And you believe him to be the man hired for the hit on you?"

"Why else would he have attacked me? Besides, Agent Booth knew by that time that I was a target for the Costellos as it was."

"Do you have any idea why they put a hit out on you?"

"I can only speculate that they felt I might testify against them for some work I'd done for their 'business' years ago."

"Business?"

"Think of it more as fair trade. Salvatore Costello did me a huge favor, and in return, I did some work for him."

"And what was this favor he did for you?"

"He got my daughter out of the foster system and took care of her for two years. He's always had a bit of a soft spot for my daughter because of that."

"You mean to tell me that the nephews of Salvatore Costello, the man who was a father figure to your daughter put a hit out on you?"

"Seems that way, yes."

"Thank you Max. I have no further questions."

XxXxX

"Agent Booth, how did your role in this case begin?" Caroline stood hear the witness stand, her arms crossed as Booth began his testimony. The chair he was in was uncomfortable, but he fought squirming in the seat so he wouldn't look as if he were hiding something.

"About four years ago, my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan and I were involved in a murder investigation in which two members of the Costello family were found guilty of kidnapping and first degree murder. Shortly after that, I was informed that the Costellos were out for my blood."

"Out for your blood?"

"They wanted me dead. It wasn't the first time I'd dealt with a threat against my life, and my superior, Deputy Director Sam Cullen felt that we should go after the men responsible for the order to kill. I was assigned to work with Agent Annabelle Chastain, who was from another field office because of her expertise in the area."

"Well if your life was at stake, then what about that of your partner."

"She had an initial threat against her, but that was removed when she wasn't seen as a threat to the family."

"How exactly did you intend to go about the evidence collection?"

"An agent infiltrated the lower ranks of the family and was trying to work his way up in order to gain access to the chain of command. Agent Chastain and I worked out a plan to get the family in direct contact with her. We decided to fake a marriage. Agent Chastain would then go to the family claiming malcontent with me and set up a hit. Once the hit would be attempted, then we'd have an arrest and could move on from there."

"If Dr. Brennan wasn't seen as a threat, how did she and her family end up in the middle of this whole mess?"

"Dr. Brennan was the 'best man' so to speak at the faked wedding, and a member of the Costello family was there." Booth's gaze flicked momentarily over to Annie before returning to Caroline. "Dr. Brennan left the reception early when her father picked her up to go to the airport. The family member spotted Max and realized that he was connected to the FBI."

"Earlier Max said that the Costellos were worried that he would testify against them, and thus the attempt on his life. Was he wrong in his assumption?"

"No. Once the Costello's realized he was connected to the FBI, they did a little research and found he was under our protection as a state's witness. Even though he wasn't going to testify against the family for anything, they didn't want to take any chances.

"At the time I had no idea that there was a hit out for Max, and it wasn't until his FBI handler was injured that I was involved in Max's protection. Christmas night, he was attacked, and when his attacker was identified, the pieces all fell into place."

"What happened then?"

"Whether in retaliation for the arrest of Joey Pirelli, or in a botched attempt to kill me, Temperance was injured when Michael Randall fired at her and her friend, Gavin Maguire."

"How is it that you know it was Michael that shot at her?"

"It might not have been Michael directly. It could have been one of his step-brothers, Antonio or Lucenzo. The car used in the drive by was rented to Michael in Flint, and returned to another agency in Washington DC. That's when I realized how large this whole mess was."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Michael Randall was a pathologist for the FBI here in Washington DC, and was also engaged to marry Agent Chastain. Once I realized the scope of the problem, I needed to do something to protect my partner while I returned to DC to deal with the agents here."

"And how exactly did you arrange to do that?"

"I arranged for Dr. Brennan to enter witness protection while her father remained under the care of another FBI agent."

"Why couldn't Dr. Brennan remain wither father? Why not have either both of them under FBI protection or both under witness protection?"

"Max Keenan was a direct contact to Salvatore Costello, the man in charge of Costello family business. He needed to remain available for contact. Dr. Brennan on the other hand could be used to get to me. She and I are quite close, and I didn't want to risk her life anymore than necessary, so she was supposed to go into witness protection."

"What do you mean supposed to?"

"We were involved in a collision on the way to meet the Federal Marshals and Dr. Brennan died from her subsequent injuries." At that statement, Booth saw Annie shift in her seat, and Caroline quirked an eyebrow up at him. Seeley frowned at the movement. It made him feel as though he was out of the loop on something, but he wasn't sure what it was. There was something they knew that he wasn't privy to, and that bothered him. He was getting tired of the intrigue and cover-ups.

"Thank you Agent Booth. I have no further questions."

XxXxX

Angela, Hodgins, Zack and Cam sat with Booth at the diner after court was over for the day. The artist looked over at Booth while he stared off contemplatively.

"Booth, how are you doing?" Angela gave a gentle squeeze to his arm and brought him back to the present.

"Something odd is going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Annie and Caroline know something about Bones, I'm sure of it." The squints all looked at Booth curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was giving testimony, both of them looked really uncomfortable when I mentioned Bones' death. They know something, I'm sure of it."

"Ha, I knew there was something odd about her body at the funeral," Hodgins said, rubbing his hands together. He stopped rubbing with such enthusiasm at the withering look Booth gave him.

"Did any of you view the body besides Hodgins?"

"I couldn't," Angela said, "I mean I know we see much ickier things on a regular basis, but I couldn't look at Bren. It made it too real."

"Zack?"

"No, I'm sorry Agent Booth, but any corpse with that much flesh…" Booth looked at him aghast.

"This is Bones we're talking about people! Cam, what about you?"

"I see enough dead bodies at work. I'm sorry Seeley." The pathologist shrugged and Booth practically growled in frustration.

"You know, I did get an odd phone call from Brennan a couple of days after the accident," Angela added. "You don't think she's alive do you?"

"No, she can't be. I'm the lead agent on this case and would have been informed if she was. No one's saying anything about it, but I just can't shake the feeling that they're hiding something from me."

"It's a conspiracy, I'm telling you."

"Jack, stop with the conspiracy stuff," Angela admonished gently. He ignored her as his eyes lit up excitedly.

"No, hear me out. What with all this mob stuff going on I'm telling you that organized crime funds the FBI." At Booth's glare, he held up his hand. "Dude seriously, think about it. Here's Michael Randall, step-son to a Mafioso working for the FBI. With the screening process you have to go through do you honestly think someone didn't know what was going on?"

"Okay, first of all he's a pathologist, not an agent, and secondly I resent the implication that organized crime has any pull over my FBI. This isn't the twenties."

"Yeah Booth, he's a pathologist who managed t cover up at least twenty crimes, probably more." Booth sighed and scooted from the booth. He threw some money on the table for his food and looked at the squints.

"Not that the whole conspiracy theory isn't a barrel of laughs, but I'm going home. I'll see you all tomorrow." With that, he left his friends and headed out.

When Booth arrived home, there was a package waiting on his front doorstep. He looked at it cautiously, its sudden appearance possibly signaling a bomb hidden inside. The labeling indicated it was from an online book website. As he continued his examination of the package he thought 'what the hell'. If it was a bomb, he'd most likely survive the blast. In the past four years, he'd been blown up by Brennan's refrigerator, Caroline Epps' body and a backpack thrown under a taxi. At this point, he didn't exactly expect to die in a fiery explosion.

Both picked up the package and carried it inside, wondering why a book was being delivered when he never ordered one. Once inside, he sat on the couch and opened the box. He picked up the book inside and flipped it open to the dedication page. _To Seeley. We will always have Mackinaw and Gerard Majella._ Booth frowned as he read over the dedication page.

"How the hell did Bones manage to pull a Tupac?"

"Because she's not really dead." Booth jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice. He dropped the book and stood, looking in the direction the voice came from.

"Temperance," he breathed, and then blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "How are you…?" Booth didn't finish his sentence as Brennan found her way into his arms and their lips crashed together.


	28. Chapter 28

_AN: There's something that I've done in this chapter that might upset some of you, but please keep in mind it's been planned for quite some time and not something I threw in for the heck of it, even if there has been a lot of it in fanfiction lately. You'll understand when you get to it. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

He pulled away from the kiss, his hands holding the sides of her face, thumbs gently stroking her jaw. Was she really here with him? He looked at her and watched tears courisng down her cheeks before he brushed away several that fell from her eyes.

"How? When, why" Emotions swirled in his eyes as sadness mingled with confusion and anger.

"I..." Brennan sighed and took a breath before she started to speak again. "When I woke up in the hospital, something occurred that made me question whether it was wiser to follow the original plan or stay out in the open."

Trying to keep his anger in check he takes a deep breath and slowly releases the air. "So who has known you were alive? I am assuming your father knows. God forbid you dissapear and not tell him." Temperance looked at him, shock evident in her expression. She reached for a small silver pendant around her neck and began to play with it. Booth watched her for a second and his heart squeezed. He hadn't meant to be abrupt, but in his defense, she had just literally appeared out of nowhere. "God, Temperance," he murmured as he closed his eyes and pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry."

Brennan wrapped her arms around him for a moment, resting her head on his shoulder before she began to speak again. "Yes, my father knew what was going on. He's the one to help me facilitate the entire thing."

As the words left her mouth, his eyes snapped open and a low growl rumbled in his chest. Brennan pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes as warmth spread through the pit of her stomach at the sound. "Did you just growl at me?"

Booth looked at her incredulously. Here he'd been thinking that she was dead, and now she was standing in the flesh before him telling him that her father knew what the hell was going on and she wanted to know if he was growling at her. God, sometimes he just wanted to throw her over his knee…

"So, you're telling me that your father has known all along that you were alive, and YOU couldn't have him tell me. ME!" He pulled away from her warmth and started to pace. He winced as he realized the action wasn't comfortable with a bad hip. Healing well his ass. He was going to have a few words with both his doctor and Mr. Addy about that. "You let me think you were DEAD. I buried you. I stood next to your best friend while holding my son's hand and wiping away his tears. And all along you were alive living it up somewhere." _Great Booth, instead of taking her into the bedroom and ravishing her, you start a fight. Good one. Soooo damn smart. Running a hand through his hair he struggled to remove his suit jacket._

Brennan looked at him with an open mouth, struggling to find something to say. This wasn't the reaction she was counting on when she came to his house.

Stopping, he turned to her and saw the stricken look on her face. He let his jacket dangle from his arm for a minute before flapping it off unceremoniously. This was not the way their reunion should be going. Motioning for her to come to him, he pleaded with his eyes, "Can we just forget what I just said?"

"Forget what you just... What is wrong with you? I couldn't wait to get here so I could have the opportunity to see you, then you yell at me over something I had no control over, and now you want me to forget it?" Well if she was going to play that way…

"Do you have any idea the hell I have been through?" Collapsing onto the sofa he groaned at the pain in his hip. "I saw you in the casket, I watched them close it. I helped carry you and I buried you, I put you in the ground. I stood there and watched them put your casket into the ground. I watched them put all of the dirt back and when they were done it looked like a small pile of dirt." He took a deep breath and tried to calm his emotions. "I stood there all day. Annie took Parker for me to Rebecca's because I just couldn't leave you. It was almost dark when Jared found me your grave staring at your headstone, just staring." Tears threatened to escape and fall despite the fight he was putting up. "All I could think of was your name, Temperance Brennan, and how I would never... How I would never have the opportunity to argue with you about changing it." He leaned back on the couch and rubbed the palm of his hand over his face to hide the fact that a few tears managed to escape and make their way down his cheeks. He took a deep breath and looked up at her, their eyes connecting in an intense gaze. "You and Parker were the only good in my life, and it felt like that was being taken from me. You were gone and I'm not able to play with my son the way we used to. My damned injuries are keeping me from being the man I want to be."

"At least you've had people you care about around you. I made the decision to stay im Witness Protection with the provision that you were told. My identity was changed again, and I've been on my own in the middle of Nowhere, West Virginia counting down the days until I could go back to my life." Brennan looked down at Booth and clutched the small medallion around her neck again. Her grip tightened as she began to pace the room. "All I could think about was the fact that my being away from you and my friends was keeping the lot of you safe, and that was the only consolation I had until I found out I was pregnant."

"What?" Booth's eyes flew to her belly, noticing for the first time the roundness of it. He'd been too caught up to notice the changes, but now everything was so obvious to him. Now the book dedication made sense to him. Mackinaw was the town she was supposed to move to as Joy Keenan, and Gerard Majella, he was the patron saint of mothers. "Pregnant?"

"So excuse me if I'm not going to let a little anger on your part go unpunished. You're not the only…oomph." She didn't continue her thought as he was standing before her and kissing her lips. She thought about fighting him for a moment, but her entire being was rebelling against the thought as her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands wound through his hair. He swept his hands down her sides until they were resting on her abdomen as though protecting the life that lay within her. Booth broke the kiss and took her hand, leading her upstairs for the reception both of them had been hoping for.

XxXxX

"I'm telling you Margaret, this is a bad idea." Richard Booth followed his wife up the steps of his son's house as he carried a large grocery bag of food. Jared took up the rear with their suitcases, laughing to himself as his parents bickered.

"Oh it is not. Seeley will appreciate the support and a few home cooked meals."

"The boy knows how to cook, dear."

"I know that, but I can still take care of my son now, can't I?" Margaret didn't bother knocking. She pulled out a key to the house and opened the front door.

"He's a grown man that doesn't need to be mothered. Jared, tell your mother I'm right." Jared set down the suitcases and shook his head.

"No can do, dad. Telling mom not to mother someone is like trying to keep the sun from rising every morning."

"Will you look at the mess in here?" Margaret moved to the couch and picked up Seeley's jacket before straightening up the coffee table. She noticed the book laying haphazardly in its box on top of the packing peanuts. "Can't even pick up after himself right now, poor thing."

"Margaret, you know Seeley is perfectly capable of…"

"Richard Thomas Booth, you stop right there. He's still hurt and I'm sure there's a lot he can't do right now." She swatted her husband on the arm before she finished straightening up the coffee table. "I'm going to go make some dinner. Why don't the two of you take our things to the guest room and Jared can go find his brother. I'm sure he probably needs something to eat."

"Yes dear," Richard sighed as Jared once again picked up the suitcases. The younger man glanced at the book on the coffee table and frowned. How in the world had Temperance Brennan managed to get a book published posthumously? With a shrug, he followed his father upstairs to deposit their luggage. Maybe it had already been in process when the accident happened.

XxXxX

Booth pulled Temperance closer to him and sighed in contentment as he swept his hand over her rounded belly. He kissed her bare shoulder and snuggled closer to her, sated from their recent activity. Brennan smiled and turned in his arms, her tummy resting gently against his own flat stomach.

"I missed you so much," Booth murmured and kissed her on the lips. Brennan shivered a little, amazed at how such minimal contact could send sensations down to her toes. Misinterpreting the shiver, Booth pulled the covers up to her shoulders and ran his hands un and down her arms to warm her.

"I missed you too," Temperance replied back, resting her head against his chest. As Seeley made another pass down her arm, he again rested his hand on her stomach.

"How did you decide… I mean you always said you didn't want kids." Brennan rolled slightly so she could look at Booth, the sheets falling down her back a little.

"It was a couple of things really. The time I spent with Emma and Haley was wonderful, but while I enjoyed being around them, it wasn't enough for me to want children of my own. It was Parker though that made me realize that if I were to be with you, then he would always be a part of my life."

"You haven't even been around Parker in close to a year."

"I know," she began and sighed as she tried to think of a way to explain. "I've seen the way you are with Parker, and how much you love him. It must be nice to have that, to have someone love you unconditionally. It's something that I'm realizing that I still have from my father. He never stopped loving me, but too much has happened…I don't know if I could ever have that with him again. I don't know that I can overlook anymore of his faults and just forgive them."

"You've done a pretty good job so far."

"Have I? When I found out that he hired someone to be my guardian, I was furious, and didn't think I could forgive him of that. I want to, but…" she shrugged then snuggled down onto Booth's chest again. "I want to be able to love someone with no strings, like you do Parker. When I found out I was pregnant, my first instinct was to terminate it, but with you, I couldn't do it. You deserve the love that another child could bring, and I want this with you. I never thought I would, but I want more than I have. Does that make sense at all?"

"Of course it does. Seeley leaned forward and captured her lips, pulling her closer to his side. He pulled her bottom lip in between his teeth and touched his tongue to the tip of it, sweeping along the surface, tasting her. She moaned a low, sexy sound and shifted until she was practically on top of him as the bedroom door opened and Jared Booth stepped into the room.

"Hey bro, mom says to get your….Holy Mary mother of God!" He stood stalk still in shock as Booth and Brennan pulled away and clutched at the sheets to keep themselves covered.

"Jesus, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Booth ran a hand through his hair and looked at his brother with exasperation, however Jared didn't notice. His eyes remained fixed on Temperance.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Temperance and Seeley looked at each other and sighed.

"It's a long story."

XxXxX

Margaret and Richard stared at the couple in front of them as Booth and Temperance casually finished off their dinner. Jared sat next to his brother and shook his head in disbelief.

"So, let me get this straight," Richard began. "You're expecting a child with your dead girlfriend."

"Yes," Booth looked at Booth his parents and took a sip of his milk.

"Who's not really dead."

"Yes."

"But let everyone think she was."

"Yes." Margaret and Richard looked at each other once more and Margaret shrugged.

"Well, as long as Seeley's happy, then so are we."

"But how is it that you aren't really dead?" Temperance pushed her plate away and began the tale behind her death.


	29. Chapter 29

_AN: Okay everyone, there's one more chapter to go. I know you all want to know what the heck is going on, so this chapter explains that. Could be a bit confusing, and if it is, I apologize. Other than that, there's just one chapter to go to tie up some loose ends._

"Would you state your name for the court please?" Caroline Julian stood before the witness stand, her arms crossed as she looked at the young woman there.

"Which name would you like?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which name would you like? For the past five months, I've been living under the assumed name, Delia Chase. My professional name is Dr. Temperance Brennan, but I was born Joy Keenan." Caroline raised an eyebrow at her.

"Which name do you prefer to go by?"

"My professional name."

"Very well then Dr. Brennan, can you please give us your account of what happened last year beginning on the twenty sixth of December?"

"I was on the front porch of my father's house watching my two nieces play in the snow. A friend of mine, Gavin came to the house to discuss some concerns he had about Agent Booth. As he was leaving, a car rounded onto the street and within seconds of seeing the vehicle, Gavin had me on the ground, protecting me from the gunfire originating from inside the vehicle. I was taken to the hospital for my injuries, which were minor and released that night.

"The next day, it was determined that there was still a threat against me, and after a discussion with Agent Booth, I made the decision to go into Witness Protection. We met with Deputy Director Sam Cullen to receive the details of my cover and, once we were in possession of them, Agent Booth and I left to go to my relocation.

"But you never made it?"

"No. On the Interstate, we hit a patch of black ice and were involved in a major collision in which the SUV we were in was hit by an eighteen wheel truck and knocked off the road. I hit my head on the steering wheel and was knocked unconscious, but Agent Booth received much more severe injuries."

"How long were you in the hospital?"

"Only a couple of days."

"Really? The reports we have state that you were there for two weeks."

"I was under a physician's care for the majority of that time. I was unconscious for two days after the accident, and when I came to, it was decided that I should still go into Witness Protection. My father and Salvatore Costello helped facilitate my disappearance along with Agent Annabelle Chastain of the FBI."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan, that will be all for now." Temperance nodded to Caroline and waited for the defense to begin their interrogation of her.

XxXxX

Angela stood outside the courtroom during a recess absolutely fuming. Surely Brennan could have found a way to get word to her that she was alive. As the doors to the courtroom opened and Temperance stepped out with Booth, his arm around her protectively.

"Temperance Brennan what the hell is wrong with you?" Brennan's eyes went wide at her best friends words. "You couldn't let me know you were back in town or find a way to let us know you were okay?"

"Angela, calm down," Booth said only to be cut off by the artist.

"No, you don't get to talk. All this time I thought you were with us, that you didn't know, and yet here the two of you are together."

"I found out yesterday Angela. I came home and she was there, okay?" Angela looked from Booth and back to Temperance.

"You couldn't let me know? I had to find out here?" The betrayal that was in the artist's words hurt Brennan down to her core.

"It was never my intention to hurt anyone, but I had more to think of than myself."

"Like what?" Brennan sighed and unbuttoned the long coat she was wearing. Angela gasped at the rounded abdomen that had been covered underneath the concealing jacket.

"You're...but you said you didn't want...how?"

"Well I'm assuming you know how, but I needed to protect all of you and my child." It took a moment amongst all of the gawking for Angela to react, but when she did, she pulled Temperance into a hug. Booth backed off to give them a bit of space as the two women reconnected with each other. Caroline sidled up next to Booth, keeping her eyes on the anthropologist.

"I'm assuming that baby she's carrying is yours?" Booth pulled his gaze from Brennan to look at the lawyer.

"Yeah, it's mine."

"Well then congratulations Cherie. I suppose the two of you deserve a little bit of happiness after this whole mess."

"Thanks Caroline." Booth squinted his eyes a little bit as he looked at her, trying to understand how much she knew before today. "Why didn't you tell me that Temperance was alive?"

"I gave you the witness list. Don't blame me for not telling you. That should have been Agent Chastain's job, so if you're going to be upset with someone, then let it be her." Booth opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when he saw Brennan look back at him and reach for him with her hand. He smiled at her and stepped up to join her and Angela, taking her hand as he approached.

XxXxX

"I got involved in this case several years ago up in the New York FBI offices. I was put in charge of collecting evidence against the Costellos for tax evasion and drug charges. I looked into their family connections to discover a possible 'in' for me. The best way for me to find out what I needed to know was to infiltrate the family. As I was looking over the information, I discovered that Michael Randall was related to the Costellos through marriage, and arranged a transfer to the DC offices.

"Once there, I met Michael and we became associates first, then we began seeing each other outside of work. Around that time, Agent Booth was involved in a case in which Michael's cousins Scott and Mary were accused of murder. By this point I had insinuated myself into Michael's life enough that he shared with me that his family was looking to go after Booth and his partner, Dr. Brennan.

"At that point, I couldn't blow my cover, but needed to keep another agent safe, as well as a civilian, so I had Agent Booth moved onto the case, gathering evidence from the outside. I knew the threat against him and eventually had it suggested that he bring me in for an undercover assignment. I was to pose as his son's kindergarten teacher so it would seem more natural for us to have met to his friends and family. I could have Agent Booth work from the office while I was gathering information from Michael.

"It was then I realized that my cover could be blown with Michael, so I began to offer little bits of information to him, then whatever information I gave him, I would report to my superiors."

"Is that how your marriage to Agent Booth came about?"

"Yes. Michael said he wished there was a way to off Agent Booth without it being obviously connected to his family. I came up with a faked marriage as the solution. I could marry Agent Booth and posing as his wife, would hire a hit man for the job. Michael set it up, but I had no idea he was the one who would do the job.

"Michael told me that he was visiting family in New York for Christmas, and I stayed behind to coordinate the next move when Dr. Brennan was shot at."

"What did you do at that point?"

"Deputy Director Cullen informed me that they were putting Brennan underground due to an attack. The next day on my way to work, I heard about the accident and began to make arrangements to go to Flint where they were admitted to Hurley Medical Center. Once I got there, one of Michael's cousins, Antonio made an attempt to kill Agent Booth, but was caught in the act."

"I don't recall Agent Booth mentioning any attempt on his life."

"I never told him about it. He had enough to worry about with his injuries. I made the decision, along with his parents to return him to DC where he'd have more protection. When Dr. Brennan came to, I sat down with her and had a discussion about her options. She could either chance another hit, or go back into protection. When she asked about Agent Booth, I informed her of the attempt. She agreed to stick to the original plan and go into Witness Protection. Her father and Salvatore Costello agreed to help."

"How was it that Max Keenan became involved in the first place?"

"He had past dealings with the Costellos, and Michael knew that he had connections to Agent Booth. The hit on Max was only an excuse to bring Agent Booth to Michigan so they could both be removed at the same time."

"That seems a bit far fetched."

"Well Agent Booth had a lot of evidence against the family, and we only had a few loose ends to wrap up when Max showed up at the wedding. Michael's cousin saw him and the plan was hatched."

"Why didn't you tell Agent Booth?"

"If I had, it would have been a giveaway that I was turning in all of my information to the FBI. I was in a very sticky situation."

"And did that include faking a pregnancy?"

"No. I'm due in a month actually. That is real."

"Thank you Agent Chastain, I believe that's all for now." Annie nodded to Caroline and rubbed a hand over her much expanded stomach. This was a tiring case and very confusing, and she was glad it was down to the testimony now.

XxXxX

"We the jury find the defendants guilty on all counts." Booth leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Thank God, it was finally over and he could get on with his life. Next to him, Brennan squeezed his hand and offered him a smile. He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the lips. With a wry smile, he thought about the conversation he'd still need to have with his boss since Brennan was still alive, but that was nothing to him. What was important was that he had Temperance back and they were going to truly be a family.


	30. Chapter 30

"Agent Booth, thank you for joining me today," Deputy Director Cullen said as he motioned to a chair for the agent in question. Booth eased himself down into the seat and flattened his tie. This was a chat he'd been long dreading, ever since Cullen told him they'd be having it five months earlier. "I know you're taking some well deserved time off to spend with your family."

"Yes sir."

"You know why I've asked to meet with you today, correct?"

"Of course sir. You wished to speak to me about my conduct regarding Bones."

"What? No, not at all, though I'm sure it will have an impact on your relationship with her. Congratulations by the way. I understand she's expecting."

"Yes, she is." Booth looked at his boss, confused as to where this conversation would be going if not toward his relationship with his partner.

"You've done some outstanding work on this case Agent Booth. You put so much of your time and energy into bringing down the Costellos, albeit by some rather unconventional means. I mean, who honestly gets an ex-felon and a mob boss to testify against their own crew." Cullen shook his head and flipped through the file before him.

"Well it wouldn't have happened without Bones."

"I believe that before this went to trial I mentioned there could be a promotion in your future."

"Yes sir, you did."

"Well, as you know, the assistant director of criminal investigations is retiring, and we need a replacement for him. I recommended you for the job." Cullen looked at Booth, who was at a loss for words. "The Executive Assistant Director Mason agreed that you were a good choice. You'll start transitioning into the role when you return from your vacation." Cullen stood with Booth and shook his hand.

"Congratulations Assistant Director Booth."

"Thank you sir." Booth was trying to contain his near elation at the news. Sure it meant he would no longer be in the field, but his injuries had already assured that occurrence. With a nod to Cullen, he left the office, intent to head home and give his family the news.

XxXxX

Temperance sat on the couch of Booth's house as she listened to his mother tell stories from his childhood. She ran a hand over her belly, soothing the light kicks she felt. Her father sat next to her, his pride at being a grandfather evident on his face as Russ, Amy and the girls sat on the floor with Parker and worked on an art project.

"So he came running back, his side bleeding, shouting that the Vietcong had blown up his brother." Margaret laughed a little as she finished the tale, and Jared, who came in from the kitchen just shook his head.

"We should have known then he'd try to follow dad's footsteps." Jared handed Temperance a glass of juice, to which she smiled in thanks before taking a sip.

"And what about you Temperance? You're yet to tell us anything about yourself." As Brennan opened her mouth to speak, the front door opened and Booth practically skipped inside. Temperance stood as he made his way over to her and kissed her soundly.

"I take it the meeting went well," she said as he slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"Yes, it did."

"And there are no repercussions for our partnership?"

"Well, yes and no. I won't be able to work with you anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm the new head of crime investigation for Washington DC." He kissed her again as a round of congratulations filled the air.

XxXxX

A cool breeze washed over Temperance as she stood in the backyard, watching lightning bugs flicker around. Parker, Emma and Haley chased the bugs, trying to catch them to put in jars and laughing as they did so. Brennan felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist before a pair of lips met the join of her shoulder and neck.

"What are you thinking about," Booth asked as she leaned back into him.

"I was just thinking about how much has happened in the past year. I mean, a year ago you were getting married to Annie... how is she by the way?"

"She's good. Her daughter is getting so big. I forgot how quickly babies grow."

"Has Michael seen her at all?" Brennan turned in his arms slightly when he didn't answer right away. After a time, he met her gaze and shook his head.

"No. She's reserving the right to deny visitation to him and his family. I think the only member of the Costellos to have seen Katie is Sal." Brennan smiled at the mention of her pseudo grandfather.

"Did you see the gift he sent us? We are going to have one very spoiled child."

"Is he the one that sent that monstrosity of a crib? I was wondering about that."

"Dad and Russ put it together for us." Temperance smiled as Seeley began to rub her large belly. "Dad said it was a favor to Sal."

"Those two are always going to owe each other something, aren't they?"

"I think so, but what else can you say about family?" With that, she turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips, glad to finally have the family she'd always imagined having. As he held her in his arms and enjoyed the press of her lips on his, Booth sent up a prayer of thanks. Not only did he have Temperance and his son, but he had his own family back, and for that he couldn't be more grateful.

_AN: Now it's time to say goodbye to all my company. R-E-V this story is done. I-E-W why because all good things must come to an end at some point right? N-O-W. Review now, review now, and tell me what you think of my little Booth saga. And to think, this story was only supposed to be three chapters long. Originally, after Brennan said 'I love you' to Booth at his reception,he was going to head out on his honeymoon with his wife, only to come home and find that by an error in the paperwork, he'd accidentally married Brennan by proxy. I think this version is a lot better, don't you?_


End file.
